Le cœur de la montagne
by Melior
Summary: L'Arkenstone, le trésor de Thorïn, demeure cachée dans le repaire de Smaug. Mais les nains ne sont pas les seuls à convoiter cette pierre, d'autres la désirent pour faire le mal. Mais parfois, une petite lumière suffit à vaincre l'obscurité.
1. Deux prisonniers de l'obscurité

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Deux prisonniers de l'obscurité**

_Cette fanfic se déroule pendant l'aventure de Bilbon. En effet, je n'ai jamais lu de fanfic liée à cette histoire, et j'ai eu envie d'essayer d'en faire une. J'espère que vous apprécierez. _

_DISCLAIMER : La chanson de Thorïn et les paroles des nains au sujet de l'obscurité appartiennent à Tolkien ! Mais Alice est le fruit de mon imagination. _

_L'histoire se déroule pendant l'aventure de Bilbon, donc avant la Communauté de l'Anneau. _

_Les pensées des personnages sont en italique._

* * *

_Sur Terre, à Londres, dans un hôpital… _

Assise sur un banc dans la salle d'attente, Alice tripotait machinalement le ruban de son paquet cadeau. Elle avait mal à l'estomac. Mais ce n'était pas une douleur physique. Son mal était dû à l'angoisse et au chagrin.

La porte devant elle s'ouvrit. Une infirmière en sortit, un calepin à la main.

« Vous pouvez y aller, mademoiselle. »

Acquiesçant, Alice se leva et franchit la porte. Elle entra dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il n'y avait qu'un grand lit en métal, avec des draps blancs. Les murs et les meubles étaient de la même couleur.

Alice eut le cœur serré. Dans certains pays comme la Chine, le blanc était une couleur de deuil. Et voir une pièce entière où régnait cette couleur ne la rassurait pas.

Sur le lit était allongé une femme. Elle était très belle : de longs cheveux roux dont Alice avait hérités, un visage doux et fin, elle avait l'air triste dans son sommeil.

Alice s'assit à son chevet. La jeune femme se réveilla. Elle sourit en voyant l'adolescente.

« Maman ? »

« Alice. Je suis contente de te voir. »

La jeune fille aurait aimé que ce soit vrai. Sa mère semblait se forcer à sourire. Ses yeux violets avaient l'air si sombres !

« Chérie, je suis désolée, tu sais. Je ne fais que te causer du souci, depuis que je suis tombée malade. »

« Non, maman, c'est pas grave. Rien n'a d'importance, du moment que tu guéris vite. »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, l'air triste.

« Pardonne-moi », dit-elle dans un soupir.

Alice baissa la tête. Sa mère se redressa sur son lit, de façon à être assise face à elle.

« Alice, je veux que tu sois forte pour les jours à venir. Désormais, tu devras te débrouiller seule jusqu'à mon retour. L'opération que je vais subir risque de durer longtemps. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je vais te donner une astuce : pense aux choses agréables, imagine-toi revivant des souvenirs heureux, et rien de triste ne t'arrivera jamais pendant mon absence. »

Rien que ça ? Alice regarda sa mère avec surprise.

« Voyons, Alice, souris ! Tu es si douée pour remonter le moral aux gens ! Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? »

L'adolescente fit un effort, elle tira ses lèvres vers le haut. Puis elle baissa la tête.

« Je n'y arrive pas ! » dit Alice.

« Oh ? »

« Je ne peux pas… sourire. Je n'ai pas le moral, ça ne marche pas ! »

Émue, la jeune femme prit sa fille dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime tant, Alice ! Prends soin de toi, ma chérie. Je reviendrai, c'est promis ! »

Alice la serra fort contre elle. Ses larmes tombèrent sur la chemise de nuit en papier de sa mère, mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Même dans cet univers froid et aseptisé, elle pouvait sentir le parfum de sa mère : les fleurs du printemps.

L'infirmière entra, lui annonçant que la visite était terminée. Alice quitta la chambre. Elle vit un docteur passer dans le couloir. La jeune fille soupira. Si elle avait été docteur, elle aurait pu soigner sa mère elle-même !

Mais Alice n'avait que quinze ans, elle n'avait même pas encore quitté le collège, elle n'était qu'en troisième !

Dépitée, la jeune fille sortit et prit le bus qui la ramena chez elle. Elle vivait dans une maison isolée, au nord de l'Angleterre.

Une fois chez elle, la jeune fille monta l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait oublié de donner le cadeau à sa mère. Elle le jeta sur son bureau et s'affala sur son lit.

Son regard se posa sur la cheminée où était posée une photo de ses parents. Tous deux étaient en tenue de mariage. Sa mère étincelait dans sa belle roche blanche, une splendide couronne de fruits rouges et de fleurs d'automne ornait ses cheveux roux. Son père, en costume, avait des cheveux bruns tirant sur le noir, et des yeux verts dont Alice avait hérité. La jeune fille ne l'avait jamais connu, il était mort un an après sa naissance, un cancer du foie.

Et sa mère qui souffrait du même mal, aujourd'hui ! Alice avait peur. Et si elle se retrouvait seule, qui prendrait soin d'elle ? L'idée d'être seule la répugnait, et plus encore celle de perdre la dernière famille qui lui restait.

Le regard de la jeune fille se tourna vers la fenêtre, et elle soupira. Le ciel était obscur, les nuages voilaient les étoiles. Que n'eût-elle donné pour trouver une lumière porteuse d'espoir en cet instant !

Elle s'assoupit. Le noir parut se faire plus intense. La jeune fille soupira.

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas droit à une seule lumière ? _pensa-t-elle.

Comme si on l'avait entendu, des voix répondirent en chœur :

« Nous aimons l'obscurité. L'obscurité pour les affaires obscures ! Il y a encore bien des heures d'ici l'aube. »

Alice sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Qui avait dit ça ? Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet. Elle regretta aussitôt son geste : la lumière l'aveugla.

La douleur passée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Rien. Sa chambre était vide. Confuse, elle se gratta la tête.

Son attention se porta sur son bureau, où le paquet cadeau trônait. Elle se leva et l'ouvrit. Puisque sa mère allait rester pendant deux semaines à l'hôpital, peut-être plus, elle ne pourrait pas le lui donner. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas en profiter puisqu'elle serait constamment anesthésiée, donc inconsciente.

La jeune fille sortit un coffret de l'emballage. C'était un bel ouvrage en bois, délicatement ciselé. La jeune fille l'ouvrit. Sur un petit coussin de velours trônait un bracelet. Il était en argent ciselé, taillé en un motif de feuilles entrelacées où trônait une fleur d'argent, au cœur en diamant.

Alice soupira, et le mit à son poignet. Puis elle alla dans la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau.

Dehors, dans un arbre devant sa fenêtre, un être l'observait. Il eut un sourire malicieux. Ses yeux dorés luirent, la lueur de plaisir d'un fauve regardant sa future proie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_En Terre du Milieu, en Comté, à Cul-de-Sac… _

Bilbon s'endormit. Ou plutôt, il essaya. Il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée que treize nains et un magicien avaient envahi son trou de Hobbit.

Certains dormaient dans les lits des chambres d'amis, d'autres dans des fauteuils et des sofas. Encore une chance qu'ils lui aient laissé son propre lit !

Et dire que demain, il partirait à l'aventure avec eux, pour aller piller une montagne et affronter un dragon !

Il y avait beaucoup d'autres choses encore qui perturbaient le pauvre Hobbit : les nains et le magicien avaient tous commandé des petits-déjeuners sans qu'un seul ait pensé à dire « s'il vous plaît », une chose fort déplaisante pour un Hobbit civilisé comme lui.

Bilbon était bien déterminé à ne pas se lever tôt, il n'allait pas se précipiter pour faire tous ces petits-déjeuners à ces gens malpolis !

Soudain, une voix s'éleva derrière le mur de sa chambre. Il reconnut le chef des nains, Thorïn, qui fredonnait.

« _Loin au-delà des montagnes froides et embrumées  
Vers des cachots profonds et d'antiques cavernes,  
Il nous faut aller avant le lever du jour  
Pour trouver notre or longtemps oublié._ »

Bilbon ferma les yeux. Cette chanson n'allait pas l'aider à dormir, il en avait assez ! Pourtant, le sommeil vint rapidement.

Il se mit à rêver. Il était dans une forêt, une sombre forêt. Il faisait noir, les arbres avaient d'étranges formes, comme des squelettes de monstres penchés vers lui, prêts à l'attaquer au moindre manque d'attention de sa part.

Mais au bout du chemin, Bilbon aperçut quelqu'un. Une jeune fille. Elle était belle, avec de longs cheveux roux et des yeux verts. Mais quand son regard se posa sur lui, il eut peur. Ses yeux étaient devenues brusquement rouges, comme ceux d'un dragon !

Elle tendit la main vers lui, comme pour l'attaquer. Mais elle parut se raviser. Elle recula et s'effaça, dans un nuage de fumée.

Pendant le reste de la nuit, Bilbon fit d'autres mauvais rêves.


	2. Le cauchemar continue

**Chapitre 2 :  
**

**Le cauchemar continue**

_DISCLAIMER : L'histoire de « Bilbo le Hobbit » et tout ce qui se rattache au Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien ! Mais Alice est le fruit de mon imagination. _

_L'histoire se déroule pendant l'aventure de Bilbon, donc avant la Communauté de l'Anneau. _

_Les pensées des personnages sont en italique. _

_Le nom Fuin se prononce « Foo-in » et signifie « obscurité » en sindarin._

* * *

La roche était terriblement dure, et la pioche si lourde ! Alice la hissa au-dessus de sa tête et frappa le sol. La lumière du soleil transperçait le trou au-dessus de sa tête.

La jeune fille était seule dans un trou de mine qu'elle creusait, sous le sol de Londres. Elle portait toujours des habits normaux, mais elle avait un casque de mineur sur la tête, par mesure de précaution.

Après le trentième coup de pioche, la jeune fille lâcha son outil et regarda ses pauvres mains. Elles étaient couvertes d'ampoules et d'échardes. Mais elle mourrait d'envie de continuer de creuser, une voix douce et suave l'encourageait à le faire dans sa tête.

Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle ressentait un besoin de creuser, de trouver de l'or, des diamants ! C'était une soif incompréhensible, surnaturelle, mais puissante et irrésistible.

« Et zut ! Je n'y arriverai jamais comme ça ! Je ne trouverai jamais le trésor ainsi. Et c'est pas un métier pour une fille, ça… Je craque, il faut que je trouve autre chose ! Pas le choix, allez, hop ! »

Elle sortit de son casque des bâtons de dynamite et les alluma. Puis elle les jeta loin d'elle. Les bâtons explosèrent au bout de la salle. Le sol se mit à trembler. Des rochers tombèrent du plafond et lui foncèrent dessus.

Alice ne put s'enfuir, elle était coincée dans ce trou, seule ! Les débris lui tombèrent en tas dessus, la recouvrant comme pour l'enfermer dans une tombe.

« NON ! NON ! NON ! NOOOOOON ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« NON ! NON ! NON ! NOOOOOON ! »

Les élèves tournèrent tous la tête vers le bureau d'Alice. Cette dernière était affalée dessus, les yeux fermés. Elle tambourinait la table de ses poings en hurlant.

« Alice ? » dit une fille près d'elle.

« NON ! JE DÉTESTE ÇA ! » cria Alice de plus belle.

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond puis, ouvrant les yeux, elle respira bruyamment, comme si elle sortait enfin la tête de l'eau après plusieurs minutes d'étouffement.

Clignant des yeux, Alice regarda autour d'elle et soupira d'aise. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, elle s'était endormie en plein cours ! Elle leva les yeux vers le tableau, et vit que le bureau du professeur était vide.

Soudain, ce dernier apparut dans son champ de vision. Il avait l'air furieux.

« M… Monsieur ? » dit bêtement la jeune fille.

« MADEMOISELLE HOLE ! Comment osez-vous dormir en cours et hurler ? Vous savez pourtant que vous avez des examens, à la fin de l'année ! »

« Ex… excusez-moi », dit la jeune fille avec un sourire bête, tandis que les élèves ricanaient autour d'elle.

Alice fut expulsée de la salle de classe avec un billet pour une heure de retenue. La jeune fille prit le chemin de la salle, qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait atteint la cour de récréation quand elle eut l'étrange sentiment d'être espionnée.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Rien en vue. Elle sentit soudain un courrant d'air froid.

« Bonjour ! » cria une voix.

Alice leva les yeux. Il n'y avait qu'un arbre devant elle. En plissant les yeux, elle vit quelque chose d'étrange : deux yeux de chat dorés dans le feuillage.

Soudain, les yeux disparurent. Une forme sombre sortit de l'ombre du feuillage et s'approcha d'elle. Alice voulut reculer, mais la peur la paralysait.

Elle put bientôt voir son interlocuteur : un garçon. Il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle mais devait avoir son âge. Il avait des cheveux noirs assez longs, une chemise sombre et longue, un pantalon et des bottes de la même couleur. Son visage était pâle, comme s'il fuyait la lumière. Et des oreilles pointues étaient visibles, transperçant sa chevelure sombre.

« Tu as fait un joli cauchemar, en classe ? » dit-il d'une voix suave.

Alice frémit. Cette voix… C'était lui qui l'avait encouragé à creuser, dans son rêve !

« Tu… Tu es qui, toi ? »

« Moi ? Je suis Fuin. Quelqu'un qui a besoin du Cœur de la Montagne. »

Alice tiqua sur ce mot. Cœur de la Montagne ? De quoi parlait-il ? Elle n'y comprenait rien !

Soudain, le garçon l'attrapa au poignet et lui mit un bracelet. Alice reconnut celui qu'elle destinait à sa mère !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser une question, Fuin dit :

« Prépare-toi, je t'emmène là-bas, tu vas devenir mon esclave ! »

Puis il se mit à parler dans une autre lange. C'était un dialecte étrange, aux accents rocailleux, avec des intonations graves.

L'espace devint flou. Alice sentit le sol disparaître sous ses pieds. Soudain, la jeune fille sentit deux puissantes mains la saisir aux bras. Elle se retourna et cria d'horreur. Là, devant elle, se tenait un dragon !

Il eut un sourire cruel.

« Je le sens… Oui, tu as l'odeur du diamant ! Tu en as un morceau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il tendit une langue de lézard vers elle et la passa sur son cou. Alice frissonna. Non, c'en était trop !

« Lâche-moi ! C'est dégoûtant, lâche-moi, saleté ! »

Elle tendit la main. Son bracelet s'illumina d'une puissante lumière. Le dragon recula et gémit. Surprise par son propre geste, Alice ne bougea plus.

Le dragon hurla de rage : « Maudite ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi, j'ai toute l'Arkenstone ! Un seul morceau ne te protègera pas éternellement ! »

Il disparut. Continuant de flotter dans les ténèbres, Alice réfléchit.

_Ar… Arkenstone ? Mais de quoi il parle ? _

Puis le sol apparut, loin en dessous. Alice sentit un picotement dans ses pieds, à son contact. Elle tomba durement sur la terre ferme et reprit son souffle.

Elle se massa les bras. Ils étaient encore tout endoloris.

_J'ai fait un cauchemar, ou quoi ? _

Elle se regarda. Il y avait des traces de griffe sur sa chemise, au niveau des bras. Ses manches étaient déchirées ! Et elle sentit de la bave couler le long de son cou.

_Argh ! Non, je n'ai pas rêvé ! _

Elle se redressa et frotta frénétiquement son cou. Quelle horreur ! Mais elle fut plus choquée encore lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle n'était plus dans le parc du collège ! Elle était dans une grotte, face à un lac souterrain. La jeune fille resta immobile, incapable d'y croire. Non, ce devait être un autre cauchemar !

Mais… le bracelet était toujours là, brillant à son poignet. Elle essaya de l'enlever, mais il semblait avoir étrangement rétréci. Pas trop, mais juste assez pour qu'elle ne puisse plus l'enlever.

Soudain, la jeune fille sentit quelque chose la piquer dans son dos.

« Qui-qui-qui êtes-vous ? » dit une voix chevrotante.

Alice ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil. Qui que fût son agresseur, il semblait effrayé. Elle se tourna vers lui et ressentit non pas de la peur mais de la surprise.

Ce n'était qu'un petit homme. Même s'il tenait une dague dont la pointe était tendue vers elle, il ne dégageait aucune méchanceté. Au contraire, il avait l'air gentil.

Il avait des cheveux touffus et frisés. Il portait des habits évoquant ceux des anciens gentlemen anglais : une veste, une chemise avec un gilet où il ne manquait que la chaîne d'une montre à gousset, et un pantalon. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas de chaussures.

« Je… Je suis Alice, et je ne vous veux aucun mal », dit-elle avec la voix la plus gentille possible.

« Ah… »

Le petit homme abaissa son épée. Alice lui sourit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle l'aimait bien.

« Vous n'êtes pas un gobelin ? » dit le petit homme.

Un gobelin ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! Les gobelins n'existaient pas ! Alice fit « non » de la tête.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un monstre ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air vexé.

« Heu… Non… Non, non ! Excusez-moi, mademoiselle. »

Il s'assit sur le sol. Il avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle, si ce n'est plus.

« Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? » dit Alice.

« Je suis M. Bilbon Baggins. J'ai perdu mes amis, treize nains, ainsi que Gandalf, un magicien. Je me suis perdu, je ne sais pas où je suis, et je veux sortir d'ici », soupira le malheureux.

« Pareil pour moi, dit Alice. Je ne sais pas du tout où je suis. »

Ils échangèrent un léger sourire complice. Bilbon détailla la demoiselle. Malgré l'obscurité, il pouvait voir qu'elle était jeune, avec de longs cheveux couleur de feu. Elle portait des vêtements d'hommes assez bizarres : une veste bleue, une espèce de chemise bleu ciel collant à sa peau, avec un décolleté laissant voir le début de sa poitrine, un pantalon noir et des espèce de chaussures en toile noire fermées par des lacets (des baskets). Elle portait un beau bracelet au poignet, qui semblait capter la moindre lueur dans l'obscurité.

« Et si nous cherchions ensemble ? » proposa Alice.

Bilbon allait répondre, quand son regard se posa au-dessus de l'épaule d'Alice. Il tira soudain la main de la jeune fille et la fit reculer derrière lui. Il tira sa dague devant lui.

Alice comprit son geste et frissonna. Devant eux se tenait une créature. Elle était horrible : petite, voûtée, avec de grands yeux globuleux sur une tête d'où tombaient quelques rares cheveux longs et fins.

« Par ex-s-s-s-s-emple, mon trés-s-s-s-or ! Que voilà un beau fes- s-s-s-tin qui s s-s-s-s-offre à moi, gollum ! »

Ce dernier mot le fit émettre un bruit étrange mais écœurant, comme s'il se raclait la gorge et crachait en même temps.

Alice se prit la tête dans les mains. Ça y est, le cauchemar reprenait !

* * *

_Voilà donc les deux premiers chapitres de cette fanfic. J'espère que vous aimé. Pouvez-vous me laisser des reviews, même si c'est pour me critiquer ? Merci d'avance et à bientôt. _


	3. Le test de Fuin

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Le test de Fuin**

_DISCLAIMER : L'histoire de « Bilbo le Hobbit » et tout ce qui se rattache au Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien ! Mais Alice et Fuin sont le fruit de mon imagination. _

_L'histoire se déroule pendant l'aventure de Bilbon, donc avant la Communauté de l'Anneau. _

_Les pensées des personnages sont en italique. _

_Le nom Fuin se prononce « Foo-in » et signifie « obscurité » en sindarin. _

_Et Yavanna est une des Valar, les divinités de la Terre du Milieu. Elle est la déesse de la terre._

* * *

Bilbon raffermit sa poigne autour du manche de son épée, puis dit :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Gollum flaira l'épée, l'air méfiant.

« Qu'est-ce que s-s-s-s-c'est, mon trés-s-s-s-or ? »

« Une lame de Gondolïn. »

La créature se voûta un peu, l'air moins menaçante, avec un sourire fort poli. Ou du moins, si l'on pouvait juger cette horrible grimace « polie ». Alice avait l'impression de faire face à un serpent. Après tout, il sifflait et avait un aspect de reptile !

« Et la demois-s-s-s-s-s-selle ? »

« C'est mon amie, alors ne l'approche pas ! »

Alice offrit un sourire à Bilbon.

« Approcher ? Je préfère caus-s-s-s-s-ser. Des énigmes, ça vous va, oui ? »

Des énigmes ? Alice fit un pas en retrait. Les énigmes n'étaient pas du tout faites pour elle. Bilbon accepta et s'assit, proposant à Gollum de commencer.

Alice secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester ici, à regarder ces deux personnes jouer aux devinettes. Elle voulait savoir où elle était et surtout, comment s'en sortir.

Elle était partagée entre l'envie de fuir et rester. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Bilbon tout seul. Arès tout il était perdu, comme elle. L'ennui, c'était qu'elle n'était d'aucun secours pour lui. Elle n'avait même pas d'arme !

Elle regarda son bracelet, puis le sac qui pendait toujours dans son dos. Elle allait l'enlever, quand quelque chose attira son regard. L'espace d'un instant, l'eau à la surface du lac semblait avoir émis une lumière.

Curieuse, Alice s'approcha. Elle plissa les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose sous l'eau… Elle se pencha. C'était long et… humain.

Elle se pencha et voulut la toucher, quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui agripper la main. Elle se retourna en criant. Elle tomba à la renverse avec Bilbon.

« Désolé, dit-il, mais j'avais peur que vous tombiez à l'eau. Et il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, nous devons y aller. »

Alice cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Gollum avait disparu.

« Mais où est… ? »

Tout en l'entraînant vers un tunnel, Bilbon dit :

« Nous avons terminé les énigmes, il a perdu. Je lui avait fait promettre de nous mener à la sortie si je gagnais, mais il a demandé un peu de temps, pour retourner par radeau sur son île au centre du lac, sous prétexte de chercher du matériel qui nous aiderait à traverser les tunnels. Mais je crois qu'il est juste mauvais joueur, et qu'il est parti de son côté. Dans tous les cas, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, cet endroit est dangereux ! »

Alice lui prit la main et le suivit d'un bon pas.

« Vous avez raison », dit-elle.

Soudain, un cri déchirant retentit. Bilbon et Alice se tournèrent vers l'île.

« PERRRRRDU ! MON PRÉ-S-S-S-S-S-CIEUX EST PERRRRRDU ! »

Cette fois, les deux amis se mirent à courir. Le Hobbit trébucha contre un rocher. La jeune fille l'aida à se relever, puis tous deux reprirent leur course.

Ils entendirent un bruit de clapotis, signe que Gollum ramait de nouveau vers la rive. Puis un bruit de rampement rapide se fit entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça a dans ses poches ? » siffla férocement Gollum.

Alice sentit la main de Bilbon se détacher de la sienne, et plonger dans sa poche. La jeune fille crut qu'il allait en sortir une arme quelconque, mais au lieu de ça… il n'y eut rien qui apparut. Pire encore, Bilbon disparut.

La jeune fille se figea. Comment ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Où était Bilbon ? Elle se retourna et eut juste le temps d'esquiver Gollum, qui allait lui sauter dessus. La créature fit volte-face et prépara une nouvelle attaque quand soudain, une silhouette se dessina dans l'obscurité.

Alice crut qu'il s'agissait de Bilbon, qui avait dû se cacher dans un trou. Mais la personne qui s'interposa entre elle et Gollum la dépassait d'une tête. Elle reconnut les deux oreilles pointues dépassant de ses cheveux noirs.

« Fuin ! »

Le garçon lui lança un bref regard, puis reporta son attention sur Gollum.

« Recule, stupide têtard. Cette humaine est à moi, et elle n'a rien à voir avec tes énigmes et ton repas. Retourne chasser les gobelins et manger du poisson cru ! »

Gollum siffla de rage.

« Où est le Hobbit ? Où est ce sale petit Baggins ? Il nous l'a volé, nous le voulons ! »

« Volé… quoi ? » dit Alice.

« MON PRÉ-S-S-S-S-S-CIEUX ! RAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Gollum hurla de rage et s'enfuit au bout du tunnel, persuadé que le Hobbit avait profité de la diversion pour s'enfuir.

Alice reprit son souffle. Ce Gollum était vraiment horrible ! Mais elle ne fut pas plus rassurée quand elle vit Fuin se tourner vers elle.

« Alors on se retrouve, ma chère », dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Toi… » dit Alice, inquiète.

Fuin haussa les sourcils. Même dans l'obscurité, ses yeux de chat brillaient comme l'or.

« Tu sembles avoir survécu au voyage. Mais j'attends de te voir à l'œuvre, à présent. »

Pour toute réponse, Alice déglutit avec peine. Fuin s'approcha d'elle.

« À quoi penses-tu, pour rester ainsi muette ? Oh, je vois ! Tu as aimé la rencontre que j'ai organisée entre toi et Smaug ? Aimerais-tu que je te fasse encore discuter avec lui, dans le royaume des songes ? Ou préfères-tu commencer à travailler pour moi, ma chère et jolie esclave ? »

Il prit le menton d'Alice entre ses doigts et rapprocha son visage du sien. La jeune fille sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle. Tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis ce matin au collège était sa faute, et elle commençait à en avoir assez.

« Ne te fiche pas de moi, imbécile ! »

Elle repoussa sa main et lui balança un coup de pied au ventre.

« Comme si j'allais te laisser faire de moi ce que tu veux ! »

Fuin bondit en arrière et rit, l'air nullement incommodé par son attaque.

« Ha ! Ha ! À ce que je vois, tu n'es pas très soumise. Mais je n'ai pas envie de jouer non plus, pour l'instant. Maintenant, je passe à l'étape suivante. »

Il tendit la main vers l'eau. Il se mit à prononcer des mots, ces mêmes mots qui avaient provoqué l'arrivée d'Alice dans cette grotte. Mais cette fois, la formule parut plus longue.

Enfin, Fuin dit : « Tu es prête ? Je vais tester ton niveau d'endurance, maintenant. »

Il tendit la main vers le haut. Une immense vague se dressa au-dessus des jeunes gens. Alice en fut muette de stupeur.

Soudain, la vague déferla sur elle et l'entraîna dans l'eau. Alice nagea jusqu'à la surface et voulut s'agripper à un rocher, mais alors que ses doigts se crispaient autour de la roche, elle vit Fuin sauter sur le rocher. Il se pencha vers elle, un sourire insolent au visage.

Il tapa violemment du pied sur les mains de la jeune fille, l'obligeant à lâcher. Sous la douleur, Alice tomba au fond du lac. Elle retourna à la surface et vit que Fuin était toujours là. Il semblait tenir quelque chose au-dessus de sa tête.

Sans hésiter, le jeune homme jeta un caillou vers elle. Le morceau de roche atteignit Alice à la tête. Elle perdit connaissance et tomba évanouie au fond de l'eau.

Satisfait, Fuin sauta sur la rive et se remit à prononcer ses sinistres invocations. Le lac se mit à bouillonner, puis un courant se forma, entraînant Alice vers les profondeurs sous-marines du repaire de Gollum.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Il faisait nuit. Les larmes d'Alice se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluie sur son visage. L'enfant de trois ans était seule, perdue dans la forêt. _

_Elle était partie ce matin en excursion avec sa classe de maternelle, pour un pique-nique en forêt. Mais elle s'était éloignée à un moment, lancée à la poursuite d'un papillon. _

_Et lorsqu'elle s'était lassée de ce jeu, elle avait essayé de retrouver sa classe. Mais elle ne connaissait rien à la forêt. _

_L'enfant cria plusieurs fois le nom de ses camarades, espérant que quelqu'un lui répondrait. Et où était la maîtresse ? _

_La vue brouillée par les larmes, l'enfant trébucha plusieurs fois contre des rochers ou des branches. Elle tomba même dans une flaque de boue. Sa jolie chevelure couleur de feu fut bientôt noir, comme sa robe et ses souliers. _

_N'y tenant plus, l'enfant se laissa tomber dans la boue et perdit connaissance. _

_Lorsque la pluie s'arrêta, elle ne remarqua rien. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais ils fixaient le vide sans le voir. Elle avait mal, elle était prisonnière d'un monde de solitude, fait de boue et de solitude. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

_Alice cligna des yeux. Elle tourna péniblement la tête vers son interlocuteur. Elle ne vit que sa silhouette. Le soleil était revenu dans le ciel et faisait de l'ombre sur lui. Impossible de voir son visage. _

_« Tu t'es perdue ? »_

_« Oui », répondit mollement Alice. _

_Elle sentit deux bras puissants la soulever, puis elle se retrouva enveloppée dans une cape. C'était chaud et agréable. _

_Son mystérieux sauveur passa une main sur son visage maculé de boue. _

_« Tu n'es pas d'ici… comment as-tu fait pour venir en Terre du Milieu ? ! »_

_« Venir en… quoi ? » dit l'enfant. _

_Elle voulut lever les yeux vers lui, pour enfin le regarder. Mais il venait de tourner la tête dans son dos. Elle ne pouvait voir qu'une oreille pointue dépassant de sa chevelure noire. _

_« Ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai amenée ici pour la sauver », dit une voix. _

_Alice tourna la tête dans la même direction, et fut saisie d'admiration. Devant eux se tenait une femme. Elle était d'une beauté incroyable : des fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes couronnaient sa chevelure, une chevelure si longue qu'elle tombait jusqu'au sol. Et sur son visage resplendissant de beauté se lisait une grande sagesse. _

_« Yavanna… » murmura celui qui portait Alice. _

_« Je vais la ramener », dit la femme. _

_Elle s'approcha et posa ses deux belles mains sur le front d'Alice. Elles sentaient le pin frais et les fleurs du printemps. Une vive lumière aveugla l'enfant, qui ferma les yeux. _

_Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit qu'elle était allongée sur une serviette, avec la maîtresse penchée au-dessus d'elle, l'air inquiète. _

_« Eh bien, Alice ! Tu nous as fait une de ces frousses. Mais quelle idée de partir toute seule en forêt, aussi ! Comment te sens-tu ? »_

_L'enfant ne répondit pas. Elle ferma les yeux, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'avait plus peur. Elle se sentait étrangement détachée de tout ce qui l'entourait, et pourtant si heureuse en même temps ! _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un rêve… Alice avait l'impression d'en faire de plus en plus souvent. Non, pour une fois, c'était un souvenir. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier, d'ailleurs ? Étrange…

« Mademoiselle Alice ?… Ohé ! Alice ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'attendit à voir sa maîtresse, comme dans son souvenir. Mais non. Elle reconnut le visage inquiet de Bilbon penché au-dessus d'elle.

« Ah ! Vous êtes vivante… »

Avec effort, la jeune fille se redressa. Elle ressentit une douleur à la tête et fut prise de vertige. Portant la main à son front, elle sentit un tissu posé dessus.

« Doucement, mademoiselle, vous avez une blessure à la tête », dit une voix.

Alice se tourna sur sa droite, et vit celui qui lui avait parlé. Il s'agissait d'un vieillard vêtu de gris, avec un grand chapeau pointu. Il regardait l'adolescente de ses yeux pétillants de lumière. Il avait une grande barbe brise et se tenait appuyé sur un bâton.

« Bilbon m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé dans la grotte, ainsi que votre rencontre. Vous vous appelez Alice, c'est ça ? »

« Heu… oui », dit la jeune fille, méfiante.

Elle regarda Bilbon. Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Elle n'était plus dans la grotte, mais dans une petite vallée, près d'un sentier pierreux. Après tout ce temps passé dans l'obscurité, elle était soulagée de voir le soleil dans un magnifique ciel bleu.

« Je me nomme Gandalf, dit le vieil homme. Nous vous avons retrouvée sur la rive est de la rivière près d'ici, quelques heures après l'arrivée de Bilbon. Vous étiez blessée à la tête, alors je vous ai soignée. »

« Ah… Merci », dit Alice.

« Mais dites-moi, je me demandais… »

Juste à ce moment, les buissons près de Gandalf, s'écartèrent, et Alice fut surprise de voir plusieurs autres hommes à peine plus grands que Bilbon. Tous avaient une barbe, certains portaient un bonnet pointu sur la tête.

« Ah ! Enfin réveillée », dit l'un d'eux. Devant son air assuré, presque suffisant, et le grelot en argent qui couronnait le capuchon de sa cape, Alice comprit qu'il devait être une sorte de chef.

Sans attendre l'avis de quiconque, il poursuivit : « Pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment vous vous êtes retrouvée en possession de cet objet ? »

Il ouvrit la main, révélant le bracelet en argent dans sa paume. En le voyant, Alice sentit son estomac se nouer. Puis elle regarda le nain. Il avait réussi à le lui enlever ? ! Mais comment avait-il fait, alors qu'elle n'y était pas parvenue seule ?

« Ce… c'est… c'est à moi, je… » dit la jeune fille.

« Impossible », coupa le nain.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Un tel objet ne peut pas se retrouver ainsi en possession d'une enfant des hommes ! Et qui plus est, que faisiez-vous seule dans cette grotte infestée de gobelins ? Vous avez de drôles de vêtements. Et comment avez-vous échappé à Gollum ? Monsieur Bilbon Baggins n'a pas pu nous donner d'explications concernant votre survie dans le repaire des gobelins, et je ne me plains pas du fait que vous ayez survécu, mais je trouve vraiment votre présence en ces lieux suspecte, alors expliquez-vous ! » dit le nain.

Alice serra les poings. Sa migraine se fit plus forte. Elle sentit ses bras trembler.

Percevant le malaise de son amie, Bilbon s'interposa.

« Allons, Thorïn, si elle était vraiment mauvaise, elle m'aurait attaqué lorsque j'étais seul dans la grotte ! »

Le nain fit la moue. Alice sentit la colère monter en elle. Pour qui se prenait ce nain ?

« Je… Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous imaginez à mon sujet, mais je n'ai rien d'une espionne, une ennemie, un gobelin ou je ne sais quoi ! Alors fichez-moi la paix… espèce de nain de jardin ! »

Gandalf et Bilbon pouffèrent de rire, les autres nains furent partagés entre la surprise, l'indignation et l'amusement. Cette gamine semblait avoir un tempérament de feu. Thorïn, lui, s'étrangla d'indignation.

« N… nain de jardin ? Comment oses-tu, sale gamine effrontée ? ! »

Ce fut au tour d'Alice de s'étouffer d'indignation. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on la traite de gamine.

« G… gamine ? ! Oh ! … Nabot ! »

Thorïn se figea, une expression indéchiffrable au visage.

Alice continua :

« Nabot, nabot, nabot, nabot, nabot, nabot, nabot, nabot, nabot, nabot, na… »

« SILENCE ! Donnez-moi une pioche, un marteau, une épée, je vais la… » dit Thorïn en sautillant sur place, l'air furieux.

Deux nains, des jumeaux, se jetèrent sur Thorïn et le retinrent par les bras. Toujours riant, Gandalf prit Alice par les épaules et l'entraîna loin de la bande.

« Venez, Alice. Je dois vous parler en privé. »

Caché dans un arbre, Fuin fixait Alice. En la voyant s'éloigner avec le vieil homme, il eut un petit sourire méchant.

_Bien joué, Alice, tu as survécu. Prépare-toi, car la prochaine épreuve sera bien plus dure encore ! _pensa le jeune homme.

* * *

_Voilà la suite ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Aelea WoOd, je n'oublie pas ta review, j'en tiens bien compte pour tous les futurs chapitres, celui-ci y compris ! _

_Meldawen, merci pour la review ! _

_Et merci aussi à Ysa666 ! _


	4. Piégés sous l'orage

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Piégés sous l'orage**

_DISCLAIMER : L'histoire de « Bilbo le Hobbit » et tout ce qui se rattache au Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien ! Mais Alice et Fuin sont le fruit de mon imagination. _

_L'histoire se déroule pendant l'aventure de Bilbon, donc avant la Communauté de l'Anneau. _

_Merci à tous pour vos précédentes reviews ! _

_Ah, Ysa666, merci pour tes reviews ! Et pour info, j'ai entamé une autre fanfic sur FF7, par nostalgie et besoin d'écrire des idées qui traînaient dans ma tête. La fanfic s'intitule « La mémoire des Cetras ». Si ça t'intéresse, au cas où… Et à quand la suite de « Sauvetage accidentel », dis ? _

_Bonne lecture, à bientôt, tout le monde !_

* * *

Gandalf s'assit sur une pierre, et invita Alice à en faire autant. Une fois l'un en face de l'autre, le vieil homme dit :

« Même si je n'approuve guère le côté autoritaire et peu poli de Thorïn, je me pose les mêmes questions que lui, mademoiselle : que faites-vous seule dans une région pareille ? Et puis… un tel bijou ne peut appartenir qu'à quelqu'un de famille aisée. Rares sont les gens qui se promènent seuls sur les territoires gobelins avec de tels artefacts ! »

Alice réfléchit en se tordant les mains d'angoisse. Seigneur, que répondre ?

« Je… Eh bien… »

Elle réfléchit. Comment lui raconter ça ? Elle était gênée. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder autour d'elle pour comprendre qu'elle n'était plus du tout en Angleterre ni à un autre endroit de sa planète !

Et après ce qui lui était arrivé, elle avait le sentiment que si elle en disait trop, elle serait en danger. Mais Gandalf l'avait soignée, Bilbon l'avait protégée…

Elle décida de dire la vérité, sans donner de détails.

« Je… avant, je vivais normalement avec ma mère, et… un jour, elle est tombée malade, alors je me suis retrouvée seule chez moi. Et là, un drôle de garçon m'a attaquée. »

« Un garçon ? »

« Oui. Il disait s'appeler Fuin. Il avait des cheveux sombres comme ses vêtements, des yeux de chat dorés, des oreilles pointues et il m'a jeté une espèce de sort qui m'a étourdie. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, je me suis retrouvée dans la grotte de Gollum, où j'ai rencontré Bilbon. »

« Fuin… _Obscurité_, en sindarin… » murmura Gandalf.

Il demeura songeur. Ainsi, un elfe avait attaqué cette jeune fille. Son nom et son physique décrit par Alice ne présageaient rien de bon.

D'ailleurs, il se souvenait avoir entendu des rumeurs comme quoi de mystérieux elfes s'attaquaient aux humains près de la Montagne Solitaire, dernièrement. Fuin devait être l'un d'entre eux.

« Monsieur ? »

« Oui ? » dit Gandalf, sortant de ses pensées.

« Il a dit aussi qu'il voulait le cœur de la montagne. Et quand il m'a lancé son sortilège, j'ai vu un dragon dans mes rêves. Ce monstre disait qu'il voulait l'Arkenstone. »

« QUOI ? ! »

Alice sursauta. Elle vit Thorïn à quelques mètres derrière elle. Il semblait stupéfait.

« Un elfe veut l'Arkenstone ? Jamais ! Cette pierre appartient à ma famille, et jamais je ne laisserai un elfe mettre la main dessus ! »

Gandalf leva la main pour intimer le silence.

« Vous dites avoir vu un dragon, Alice ? »

« Oui. C'était effrayant. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais ce dragon, connaissez-vous son nom ? »

« Heu… Fuin a dit qu'il s'appelait… Smaug… Oui, c'est ça, Smaug ! »

Les nains, Bilbon et le magicien se regardèrent. Ils paraissaient tous inquiets et choqués. Finalement, Thorïn s'avança et… s'inclina.

« Je m'excuse d'avoir été rude avec vous, mademoiselle. Smaug est notre ennemi à tous. »

« Oh, heu… Ce n'est rien…. »

« Alice, Fuin ne vous a rien dit d'autre ? » dit Gandalf.

La jeune fille frissonna. Si, Fuin lui avait dit qu'il comptait sur elle pour le servir, il la considérait comme une esclave. Mais si elle disait ça, aucun d'eux ne lui ferait jamais confiance !

« Non, monsieur. Il n'y a rien d'autre. »

Gandalf plissa les yeux. Alice comprit qu'il ne la croyait pas.

« Bon, eh bien, je pense qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire… Alice, désirez-vous nous accompagner ? » dit Gandalf. Le magicien voulait garder un œil sur elle. L'adolescente ne lui avait pas tout dit, elle cachait des choses, il le sentait. Il voulait savoir qui elle était réellement. Et puis, elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule ici. Même Bilbon semblait tenir à elle.

« Hum… Oui », dit la jeune fille.

Les présentations se firent alors. Alice connaissait déjà Bilbon Baggins, Gandalf et Thorïn. Les autres nains se nommaient Balïn, Dwalïn, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oïn, Gloïn, Bifur, Bofur et Bombur.

_J'ai l'impression d'être comme Blanche-Neige, sauf qu'il y a plus que sept nains_, pensa Alice.

Soudain, Bilbon gémit.

« J'ai faim ! »

« Ne comptez pas là-dessus, les gobelins nous ont pris tous nos bagages et nos poneys », dit Balïn.

Alice baissa les yeux vers son sac à dos. Elle se souvint qu'il y avait un goûter à l'intérieur. Mais cela ne suffirait jamais à satisfaire tout le monde.

Et puis, l'eau avait dû entrer dedans, elle doutait qu'il reste quelque chose d'intact. Elle préférait attendre d'être seule pour fouiller dedans.

« Bon, remettons-nous en route. Nous devrons nous serrer la ceinture jusqu'à trouver quelque chose de décent à manger », dit Gandalf.

Le groupe se remit donc en route à travers le sentier. Ils avaient atteint une grande pente de pierres quand soudain, alors qu'ils commençaient à la descendre, les rochers cédèrent sous leurs poids et les entraînèrent dans leur chute.

Le groupe courut tant bien que mal au milieu des rochers jusqu'à une pinède où ils purent trouver refuge derrière les troncs épais des arbres.

Enfin, l'éboulis s'arrêta. Alice souffla de soulagement. Les compagnons poursuivirent leur route à travers la forêt.

Lorsque tomba la nuit, un orage commença. Alice frissonna. Elle n'avait pas de manteau. Mais surtout, elle se sentait mal, comme si une menace pesait sur elle et les autres.

Soudain, des hurlements retentirent. Alice sentit son sang se glacer. Des loups ! Alors même ici, dans ce monde, ils existaient !

Les compagnons se mirent à courir. Sur ordre de Gandalf, ils se mirent à grimper aux arbres. Alice avait atteint le sommet d'un chêne quand elle s'aperçut qu'en bas, mis à part les nains et Gandalf, Bilbon n'avait pas pu grimper. Il était trop petit !

Elle vit que l'un des nains, Dori, essayait de se pencher depuis sa branche pour l'aider.

« Laissez, je m'en occupe ! » dit Alice.

Et sur ces mots, elle bondit de son arbre et courut prendre le Hobbit dans ses bras. Il était pratiquement aussi lourd que son sac à dos, et toutes ces années passées à porter ça sur son dos l'avait musclée.

Elle en fit de même avec le Hobbit, elle le mit sur son dos et le hissa jusqu'à la branche en haut de son arbre. Elle allait monter à son tour, quand elle vit quelque chose qui attira son attention.

Une lumière. D'abord, elle crut que c'était un éclair, mais elle reconnut l'éclat du bracelet. Thorïn devait se trouver dans cet arbre, au-dessus d'elle.

Soudain, le bijou tomba au sol et roula jusqu'à elle puis… il retourna à son poignet. La jeune fille demeura immobile.

Non, ce n'était pas possible… ce maudit bijou était revenu à sa main !

« Alice, attention ! » cria Bilbon.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit un loup jaillir des buissons. Il se jeta sur elle, tous crocs dehors. En réflexe, Alice tendit les mains.

« NON ! » cria-t-elle.

Son cri retentit en écho. Le diamant au bracelet émit un flash.

Le loup tomba au sol et mit les pattes sur ses yeux en gémissant. La lumière l'avait aveuglé ! Alice ouvrit une bouche ronde de stupeur.

« Ce… ce bracelet… » murmura la jeune fille.

« Arrête de contempler ton poignet, dépêche-toi de monter ! » cria Gandalf.

« Non, pas question ! »

Alice reconnut la voix de Fuin. L'elfe sortit des buissons, encadré d'autres loups.

« Toi… tu as lancé ces loups à notre poursuite ? » dit Alice, furieuse.

« Non, je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur les loups, moi ! Mais j'ai conclu un petit pacte avec eux : je les laisse tranquillement dévorer les nains, le Hobbit et le magicien. En échange de quoi, ils me laissent t'emmener vivante. Tu m'appartiens, ne l'oublie pas ! »

Alice serra les poings. Elle était prise au piège avec ses amis. Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ?

_À Suivre…_

* * *

_Voilà ! Laissez-moi des reviews, please, que je sache si vous voulez toujours que je continue ! _


	5. Brochettes et photos

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Brochettes et photos**

_DISCLAIMER : L'histoire de « Bilbo le Hobbit » et tout ce qui se rattache au Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien ! Mais Alice et Fuin sont le fruit de mon imagination. _

_L'histoire se déroule pendant l'aventure de Bilbon, donc avant la Communauté de l'Anneau. _

* * *

Alice sentait à peine les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient sur elle. La jeune fille fixait Fuin avec dégoût.

_Comment_, se demandait-elle, _comment peut-il penser à de telles choses avec ce sourire amusé ? _

En effet, Fuin semblait tout prendre comme un jeu. La jeune fille évalua ses chances de survie. Elle était seule au pied de l'arbre tandis que les nains, le Hobbit et le magicien étaient à l'abri en haut.

Peut-être que si elle fuyait, tout le monde se lancerait à sa poursuite, les loups comme l'elfe ? Alors les autres pourraient s'enfuir…

Puis elle se souvint que c'était inutile : les loups avaient passé un accord avec Fuin, ils ne s'occuperaient pas d'elle. Leur cible était ses compagnons.

« Fuin… Je te suis sans faire d'histoire si tu ordonnes aux loups de partir, et si tu épargnes mes amis ! »

L'elfe haussa les sourcils, puis eut un sourire méchant.

« Vraiment ? Tu jures de m'obéir ? »

Alice allait répondre, quand la voix de Gandalf retentit :

« Ne l'écoutez pas ! Alice, vous n'avez pas le droit de vendre votre âme, à personne ! »

Et soudain, une pomme de pin enflammée jaillit du feuillage. Elle tomba sur un des loups. Sa fourrure prit feu. La bête s'enfuit en glapissant de peur.

D'autres projectiles enflammés tombèrent de l'arbre, lancés par Gandalf sur les loups, qui ne tardèrent pas à paniquer. Les bêtes se mirent à courir dans tous les sens.

L'une d'elle bouscula Fuin, faisant tomber l'elfe à la renverse.

« Alice, maintenant ! » cria Gandalf.

La jeune fille se tourna vers l'arbre et vit le magicien tendre la main vers elle. L'adolescente n'hésita pas, elle courut vers lui, sauta et attrapa sa main.

Avec effort, le vieil homme la hissa près d'elle sur sa branche. Soudain, un puissant battement d'ailes retentit.

Gandalf prit Alice dans une étreinte ferme et sauta sans hésiter dans le vide. La jeune fille ne comprit rien à ce qui se passa ensuite.

Au lieu de faire une chute longue de plusieurs mètres, elle atterrit en quelques secondes sur une chose brune et molle qui s'éleva dans le ciel.

Après un moment, la jeune fille réalisa qu'elle se tenait sur un aigle, un immense aigle au plumage brun. Stupéfaite, elle faillit pencher vers le vide, mais Gandalf raffermit sa prise et la serra contre lui.

Avec prudence, la jeune fille tourna la tête et vit d'autres aigles derrière. Ils portaient les nains dans leurs serres. Alice eut un pincement de cœur en voyant que Bilbon était accroché aux jambes de Dori. Le pauvre Hobbit flottait dans le vide. Et que penser de ce que ressentait le nain au niveau des jambes ! Elle espérait que le voyage ne serait pas trop long, ou le Hobbit pourrait tomber en cours de route.

Enfin, après un vol qui parut curieusement trop court à Alice, les aigles atterrirent au sommet de différentes plate-formes rocheuses sur une montagne.

Alice et Gandalf glissèrent du dos de l'aigle et atterrirent sur le sol. Le magicien soutint la jeune fille alors qu'elle tombait à genoux au sol.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » dit Gandalf.

Alice le regarda. En voyant la lueur désespérée dans ses yeux, le magicien fut troublé.

« Je suis désolée… dit la jeune fille. C'est ma faute, ils vous ont trouvés à cause de moi ! Je… »

« Ne dites rien, je sais que ce n'est pas votre faute. Si vous étiez leur alliée, vous seriez-vous offerte à l'ennemi pour nous sauver ? Vous avez été courageuse, Alice. Et vous avez même sauvé Bilbon. Mais vous êtes en danger, c'est vrai. Et à votre contact, les gens qui vous entourent le deviennent aussi. Retenez tout de même un bon point de tout ça : je ne vous considère plus comme une ennemie ou quelqu'un de suspect. Je sais que vous souhaitez faire le bien. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, étouffant des larmes de peur et de chagrin. Gandalf lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, puis se tourna vers l'aigle pour entamer une discussion avec lui.

Alice s'approcha du bord de la falaise. C'était terriblement haut. Elle regarda son bracelet. Elle essaya de l'enlever, mais rien à faire. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Thorïn comment il s'y était pris pour le lui enlever.

Justement, les aigles arrivaient sur la corniche, avec les nains et le Hobbit. Ils les déposèrent près d'elle, puis se postèrent près d'eux.

Finalement, Gandalf et les aigles arrivèrent à un point d'accord. Ils repartiraient demain à l'aube sur le dos des grands aigles pour une destination assez proche du chemin menant à une montagne, la Montagne Solitaire.

Alice demanda des explications personnelles à Bilbon. Le Hobbit lui expliqua tout : sa petite vie tranquille en Comté, l'arrivée de ce magicien et ces nains chez lui, puis leur mission consistant à partir à la Montagne Solitaire, une montagne où vivait autrefois le peuple nain de Thorïn. Là reposait un immense trésor sur lequel veillait Smaug, un dragon qui avait tué tous les nains et même attaqué Esgaroth à maintes reprises, une ville d'hommes près de la montagne.

Alice comprit alors à quel point elle était liée à toute cette histoire : le bracelet à son poignet, ses visions du dragon, et Fuin…

La jeune fille regarda son bracelet. Le dragon avait dit qu'elle possédait un fragment de l'Arkenstone. Il devait donc s'agir d'un gros diamant, plus gros que celui à son poignet.

Mais cela n'intéressait pas Alice. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, retrouver sa mère guérie et reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissée.

Pourtant, c'était Fuin qui l'avait amenée ici. Il avait donc le pouvoir de la faire voyager d'un monde à l'autre. Comment le convaincre de la ramener ?

La jeune fille en était là de ses réflexions, quand elle vit une brochette d'agneau sous son nez.

« Mangez, les aigles nous ont amené de la viande et nous venons de la faire », dit Balïn.

Alice prit la brochette et mordit dans la viande à pleines dents. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle avait faim, avec toutes ces histoires !

Une fois rassasiée, la jeune fille s'assit dans un coin de la plate-forme. Elle vit les autres nains et le Hobbit se mettre à leur aise, ou du moins essayer. Il est vrai que la roche nue et dure n'était pas aussi confortable qu'un bon lit avec un matelas moelleux et un oreiller à plumes.

Alice enleva son sac à dos et l'ouvrit.

« Que cherchez-vous ? »

La jeune fille sursauta. Gandalf s'était assis sans bruit près d'elle.

« Je… heu… »

Elle déglutit, essayant de trouver ses mots.

« Et si vous me révéliez enfin qui tu étais, maintenant que tout le monde s'est endormi ? Vous avez toujours soigneusement omis ce sujet, à chacune de nos discussions », dit le magicien.

Alice soupira. Elle ne pouvait plus lui cacher ça, maintenant.

« Je viens d'un autre monde », dit-elle.

Gandalf fronça les sourcils.

« Un autre… monde ? »

« Oui. Je viens d'une autre planète qui s'appelle la Terre. C'est là-bas que Fuin est allé me chercher. »

Le magicien fit silence, la regardant avec une expression indéfinissable.

« Je vous jure, c'est la vérité ! » dit Alice.

« Je ne pense pas que vous mentez, vous avez l'air sincère, je le vois dans vos yeux… J'ai juste un peu de mal à y croire. Mais alors comment ce bracelet s'est-il retrouvé dans votre monde ? »

« Je l'ignore. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses propres réflexions. Puis Alice ouvrit son sac.

« Ce sont des objets de votre monde ? » dit Gandalf.

« Oui. »

Elle vit qu'elle avait un livre de maths et d'anglais, un autre d'histoire et son classeur. Elle ouvrit son portable et l'alluma. Aucun réseau, évidemment !

Puis elle fut soulagée de voir que sa barre de chocolat pour le goûter avait survécu à tous ces périples, grâce à son emballage plastique.

Puis elle fouilla son porte-feuille. Il y avait de l'argent de son pays, mais cela ne servirait sûrement à rien ici. Elle trouva ensuite quelque chose qui l'attrista. C'était une photo d'elle et de sa mère.

« C'est votre mère ? » dit Gandalf. Il l'avait deviné, remarquant à quel point la ressemblance entre les deux était frappante. Elles avaient les mêmes cheveux. Mais il était intrigué par la qualité de cette image. C'était plus réel qu'une peinture, et pourtant ce n'était qu'une image. Après tout, la photo n'existait pas en Terre du Milieu.

« Oui… J'ai peur pour elle », avoua Alice.

« Que risque-t-elle ? Fuin ne l'a quand même pas amenée dans ce monde, rassurez-moi ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Non, pas que je sache, mais… elle est malade, elle souffre d'un mal qui a tué mon père, et… j'ai peur que si je ne trouve pas le moyen de rentrer chez moi, elle meurt. »

Gandalf posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« vous savez de quel mal elle souffre, exactement ? »

« Oui. Un cancer du foie. »

« Cancer ? »

« Oui, c'est… c'est une espèce de tumeur qui ronge les chairs. »

« Ah ! Je connais ça. Il existe une plante qui peut soigner ce genre de choses, en Terre du Milieu. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Si vous voulez, je me débrouillerai pour t'en trouver. Vous pourrez en ramener à ta mère et la soigner, une fois chez vous. »

« Si jamais je rentre… »

Le magicien ne dit rien, incapable de trouver les bons mots pour la réconforter.

Mais soudain, contre toute attente, Alice lui prit la main et sourit.

« Merci, Gandalf. Merci de m'avoir aidée depuis le début. »

« C'est normal », sourit le magicien. « Dites-moi, je ne voudrais pas abuser, mais… pourrais-je jeter un coup d'œil à votre livre d'histoire ? Je suis curieux, au sujet de votre monde… »

« Oh ! Bien sûr, tenez ! »

Laissant le magicien feuilleter son livre, la jeune fille rangea ses autres affaires dans son sac, puis elle se coucha.

Gandalf lut le livre toute la nuit. Apparemment, le monde d'Alice avait connu une période similaire à celle de la Terre du Milieu, mais chez eux, ils appelaient cela Moyen-Âge. Il eut un frisson en arrivant au chapitre parlant des deux Guerres Mondiales. Toutes ces horreurs, et cette modernité qui avait rasé les forêts, la science éloignant lentement mais sûrement les hommes de tout ce qui était religieux et spirituel…

Le magicien lança un regard à Alice. Nul doute que la Terre du Milieu devait être un univers de conte de fées pour elle ! Il était tout de même surpris de la facilité avec laquelle elle s'était adaptée à ce changement d'environnement. Elle était un peu comme Bilbon, en fait : entraînée malgré elle dans une aventure qui la dépassait complètement, et révélant une force inconnue de tous et d'elle-même…

Gandalf ferma le livre, le rangea dans le sac à dos puis s'endormit à son tour.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La capture dans la forêt avait échoué. Fuin n'avait pas prévu que le magicien userait de sa magie, ni que les aigles viendraient les tirer d'affaire.

Les loups étaient repartis bredouilles et frustrés, leur fourrure trouée par endroits à cause des pommes de pin enflammées.

Seul, perché sur la plus haute branche d'un pin avec vue sur les Monts Brumeux, Fuin réfléchissait.

Il revoyait la scène où il avait failli capturer la jeune fille. Il entendait encore sa voix.

« _Fuin… Je te suis sans faire d'histoire si tu ordonnes aux loups de partir, et si tu épargnes mes amis !_ »

Elle aurait été prête à se sacrifier pour les autres… Incroyable ! Il se demanda si elle avait été sincère. Aurait-elle vraiment fait une telle chose ? Se sacrifier, se plier à la douleur et la tristesse pour que d'autres soient épargnés… Ridicule !

Il y avait bien longtemps que l'elfe avait cessé de croire en ce genre de choses. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, ce qu'avait fait Alice l'avait affecté. Ce genre de comportement éveillait de très vieux souvenirs en lui. Les souvenirs d'un temps où il n'était qu'un elfe comme les autres, quelqu'un qui aimait se promener dans la forêt sous les étoiles, écouter le chant du vent entre les arbres, toutes ces choses qu'il aimait faire quand il ne s'appelait pas encore Fuin…

Mais tout ça était illusion, l'Ombre avait tué ces choses en lui. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Bah, tant pis ! Que je t'attrape ou non, tes amis mourront, Alice ! »

Il sauta de l'arbre et se mit en marche vers les Monts Brumeux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il faisait jour depuis quelques heures lorsque Alice ouvrit les yeux. Quelques brochettes d'agneau et de lapin froids n'avaient pas été mangées hier, aussi furent-elles prises pour le petit-déjeuner.

Mais bientôt, un autre problème survint : Gandalf avait annoncé aux nains que désormais, Alice poursuivrait la même quête qu'eux.

Bilbon était content mais certain des nains l'étaient moins. Certains comme Thorïn jugeaient tous qu'elle était la cause de leurs ennuis, avec ce maudit Fuin qui avait guidé les loups jusqu'à eux.

Certains plus vieux et plus avisés comme Balïn et Dori refusaient de l'abandonner car malgré tout, la jeune fille était gentille, ils s'étaient pris de sympathie pour elle. D'autant qu'elle avait sauvé Bilbon dans la forêt et même mis sa vie en jeu pour les protéger des loups.

Finalement, une bagarre éclata. Alice réfléchit. Comment empêcher la zizanie ? Elle se souvint d'une chose qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle.

La jeune fille prit un objet dans son sac et cria :

« Regardez-moi tous et souriez ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Il y eut un grand flash. Lorsqu'ils purent de nouveau voir, Alice tenait un étrange objet noir et carré dans ses mains, avec une espèce d'œil en verre rond au milieu. Une petite feuille de papier brillant sortit de la bouche de l'objet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Gloïn.

« Regardez ! » dit Alice.

Elle leur tendit une photo d'eux en train de se battre. En se voyant sur la photo, Oïn bondit en arrière et se mit à crier.

« EH ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Ce gars est un faux ! Le vrai c'est moi ! Moi, moi, moi ! » dit-il en se montrant du doigt.

« Du calme, c'est une photo. Un moyen de dessiner très rapide et plus précis que la peinture », dit la jeune fille devant les regards interrogateurs de chacun.

« Eh bien ! Votre monde regorge de choses incroyables ! » dit Gandalf.

Alice sourit. Puis soudain, elle eut une idée.

« Allez, on fait une photo de groupe ! »

Là encore, il y eut une bagarre. Les plus grands devaient se mettre à l'arrière. En somme, Alice et Gandalf. Mais les nains étaient partagés entre différents points de vue, certains se jugeant plus grands que d'autres.

Finalement, on mit ceux aux barbes les plus grises ou foncées à l'arrière-plan, et les plus jeunes comme Dori et Nori furent mis devant, en position assise.

Gandalf invita même le Seigneur des Aigles à se mettre avec eux. Après tout, il les avait bien aidés.

Alice demanda à ce que tout le monde garde la pose, elle comptait faire une photo pour chacun. Heureusement, elle avait une pellicule pleine.

Bientôt, tout le monde se retrouva en possession d'une photo du groupe. Alice regarda sa propre photo et sourit. Dessus, on la voyait faisant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts. Elle était contente, elle s'était plutôt bien intégrée au groupe, mais elle aurait aimé trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle, pour revoir sa mère.

« Allez, en route ! » dit Gandalf.

Il lui tendit la main, la hissant avec lui sur le dos d'un aigle. Les nains et le Hobbit se mirent sur le dos d'autres oiseaux.

Puis, tous ensemble, ils quittèrent les Monts Brumeux, volant vers l'est.

_À suivre… _


	6. Abeilles, chevaux et cabrioles

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Abeilles, chevaux et cabrioles**

_DISCLAIMER : L'histoire de « Bilbo le Hobbit » et tout ce qui se rattache au Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien ! Mais Alice et Fuin sont le fruit de mon imagination. _

_Les paroles des aigles et la réponse de Gandalf appartiennent à Tolkien aussi ! Ainsi que la description de Thorïn au sujet de l'Arkenstone et la discussion entre Beorn et Gandalf._

_Merci à Meldawen, Aelea WoOd et Ysa666 pour leurs précédentes reviews. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Les aigles déposèrent les seize compagnons sur un grand rocher près d'une rivière, dans une vaste étendue d'herbe jalonnée d'arbres.

« Bonne chance ! crièrent les aigles, où que vous alliez, jusqu'à ce que vos aires vous reçoivent à la fin du voyage ! »

« Que le vent sous vos ailes vous porte où le soleil fait route et où la lune chemine ! » répondit Gandalf.

Une fois que les aigles eurent disparu loin dans le ciel, les compagnons se réunirent dans une grotte au bas de la colline, toujours près de la rivière.

Là, Gandalf prit la parole. Il annonça qu'il allait devoir s'absenter pour des affaires urgentes, laissant donc les nains, le Hobbit et la demoiselle humaine se débrouiller seuls.

Tout le monde prit très mal la nouvelle. Les nains se mirent à gémir, Bilbon à pleurer, Alice elle-même ressentit de la tristesse. Les nains se mirent à supplier Gandalf de rester, ils étaient même prêts à lui offrir une partie du trésor de la montagne.

Mais le magicien les rassura : il n'allait disparaître que pendant quelques jours, puis il reviendrait. De toute façon, il jugeait que rien que par ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour eux, il méritait une petite part du trésor.

Les discussions reprirent à ce sujet, Thorïn semblait propice à marchander à l'avance. Lassée de ces discussions trop mercantiles à son goût, Alice sortit de la grotte et s'approcha de la rivière.

Elle se déchaussa et fit tremper ses pieds dans l'eau. Apaisée, elle leva la tête vers le ciel et sourit. Un doux rayon de soleil vint caresser son visage. Elle se souvint de promenades qu'elle faisait souvent dans un parc près de sa maison, quand elle était plus petite. Elle adorait faire trempette dans la rivière en été.

Mais ici… ce n'était pas chez elle. Alice secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ça, pas maintenant, alors qu'elle goûtait enfin un moment de paix !

Elle entendit un craquement près d'elle. Inquiète, elle tourna la tête, mais vit que ce n'était que Bilbon et les nains, qui sortaient enfin de la grotte.

Thorïn la regarda étrangement.

« Gandalf nous a raconté… alors vous venez vraiment d'un autre monde ? »

« Oui. Mais j'ai moi-même du mal à croire que je suis dans le vôtre », soupira Alice.

Le nain la fixa un instant, puis lui prit doucement la main et lui montra le bracelet.

« Alice, je vous prie de me répondre sincèrement : savez-vous réellement ce qu'est ce bracelet ? »

« Eh bien… Vous disiez que c'était un morceau de l'Arkenstone, non ? »

Soupirant, Thorïn s'assit près d'elle. Il contempla un instant le reflet du soleil dans l'eau, puis dit, avec l'air rêveur :

« L'Arkenstone… C'était comme un globe à mille facettes ; elle brillait comme l'argent à la lumière du feu, comme l'eau dans le soleil, comme la neige sous les étoiles, comme la pluie sur la lune ! Mais… »

Il abandonna son air rêveur au profit d'un autre plus sombre.

« Ce que personne ne savait, c'était que du temps où les nains habitaient encore la Montagne Solitaire, il existait une famille d'elfes venue s'établir à Esgaroth pour un temps. Ils vivaient à Mirkwood, à l'origine. Mais un jour, alors qu'ils chevauchaient, l'une des leurs perdit de vue son enfant. Le petit avait perdu le contrôle de son cheval et distancé sa famille. D'autres elfes partirent à sa recherche et suivirent les traces de son cheval. Ils finirent par retrouver les restes de la bête – je dis bien les restes, car ils ne trouvèrent qu'un corps calciné. Smaug était passé par-là. Les elfes pensèrent alors que l'enfant avait été dévoré, aussi abandonnèrent-ils les recherches.

Mais en vérité, l'enfant avait été enlevé par le dragon et ramené à Mirkwood. Le dragon avait déjà enlevé d'autres elfes et humains. Là, avec l'aide de créatures malveillantes, pas que des Orques, mais aussi… d'autres choses, il leur infligea une torture ignoble et leur donna une partie de son sang. Les enfants humains et la moitié des elfes moururent, un seul survécut au traitement : l'enfant elfe perdu.

Ainsi, Smaug obtint un esclave puissant qui se mit à espionner les différents peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Si jamais il découvrait quelqu'un convoitant le trésor, il avertirait immédiatement Smaug par la magie, grâce au sang du dragon mélangé au sien. »

Alice fronça les sourcils.

« Mais alors… Fuin serait… »

Thorïn hocha tristement la tête.

« C'est lui. Ce n'est pas son vrai nom, mais il s'est tourné vers les ténèbres. Son âme d'elfe est morte. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende, mais après avoir vu cet elfe dans la forêt, lors de l'attaque des loups… Et ce bracelet à votre poignet, un fragment de l'Arkenstone… »

Alice secoua la tête, l'air perdu.

« Mais je ne comprends pas ! Fuin disait qu'il voulait l'Arkenstone pour lui tout seul. S'il est le serviteur de Smaug, pourquoi voudrait-il le voler ? »

Thorïn haussa les épaules.

« Je l'ignore. Il joue son rôle d'espion, mais rien ne l'empêche de jouer de méchants tours en cachette. Mais une chose est sûre : vous êtes liée à lui par ce bracelet. Je vous l'ai enlevé une fois, mais il s'obstine à revenir à votre poignet. Fuin ne vous lâchera pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il veut. »

Alice se souvint des paroles de Gandalf :

« _Vous êtes en danger. Et à votre contact, les gens qui vous entourent le deviennent aussi._ »

La jeune fille soupira.

« Vous voulez que je m'en aille, c'est ça ? »

« Quoi ? » dit Thorïn, l'air surpris.

« C'est ma faute si Fuin vous suit. Il se sert de moi comme repère. Vous me racontez tout ça pour mieux me convaincre de m'en aller, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? Seigneur, non ! De toute façon, que vous restiez ou non, nous tomberons sur Smaug et bien d'autres ennuis encore, puisque c'est vers le repaire du dragon que nous allons ! Mais je voulais seulement que vous réalisiez à quel point vous êtes liée à cette histoire. »

Alice fit la moue. Elle n'était pas bien convaincue.

« Vous êtes sûr de ne pas m'en vouloir ? Même si… même si je vous ai traité de nain de jardin ? »

Thorïn croisa les bras, l'air bougon.

« Je me serais bien passé d'une telle insulte, ça c'est sûr ! »

Alice ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Thorïn ? »

« Mmmm ? » dit le nain en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Merci. Je suis désolée de m'être comportée ainsi avec vous. »

Et là, contre toute attente, elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis elle se leva et marcha près du rocher où elle avait laissé ses baskets, laissant derrière elle un Thorïn rouge d'émotion qui avait du mal à garder constance. Bilbon pouffa de rire et se remit debout, suivi par les autres nains et le magicien.

Tout le monde se remit en route, mené par Gandalf. Ils passèrent un gué à travers la rivière et se mirent à marcher le long d'une rangée de chênes et d'ormes.

Tandis qu'ils progressaient, Alice ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Fuin. Ainsi, il avait été un enfant innocent, un petit elfe enlevé puis torturé.

Elle revit la lueur dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il l'avait tenue prisonnière dans la forêt, au milieu de l'orage. Cet amusement sur son visage… La joie de faire connaître à d'autres sa douleur.

Mais que lui voulait-il ? Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Et pourquoi l'avoir choisi elle, elle qui vivait dans un autre monde ? Peut-être parce qu'elle ne connaissait rien d'ici, justement : cette situation la rendait plus vulnérable. Si elle n'était pas tombée sur Bilbon et les autres, elle ne s'en serait jamais sortie.

Pourtant… quelque chose l'intriguait. Elle avait l'étrange impression de connaître Fuin. L'avait-elle déjà rencontré ? Après tout, il était apparu dans son monde lors de leur première rencontre.

Mais elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un comme lui, autrefois.

« Alice ? »

La jeune fille fut brusquement tirée de ses pensées par Gandalf. La troupe venait de s'arrêter devant d'immenses champs de fleurs où des abeilles d'une taille incroyable bourdonnaient.

« Ce sont les pâturages à abeilles de Beorn », dit le magicien.

Alice n'eut pas le temps de demander qui était Beorn. Le magicien la prit par le bras et, tout en continuant de marcher, lui dit :

« Vous venez avec moi, je sifflerai ou appellerai les autres après. »

Il la mena vers une grande porte en bois, avec des jardins de l'autre côté. Au bout, on pouvait voir des bâtisses en bois. Alice aperçut même de grandes ruches. Les abeilles étaient si bruyantes ici, leur taille et leur bourdonnement étaient plus grands que dans son monde.

Alice aperçut au bout d'une haie de magnifiques chevaux. Ceux-ci regardèrent le magicien et l'adolescente, puis s'enfuirent.

« Ils sont allés le prévenir de l'arrivée d'étrangers », dit le magicien.

Alice se sentit mal. Où diable se rendaient-ils ? Ils traversèrent une cour jusqu'à une grande maison de bois. Là, près d'un grand tronc de chêne, se trouvait un homme.

Alice se demanda s'il était humain, tant son aspect était impressionnant. Il avait une chevelure et une barbe noires, épaisses. Il portait une espèce de tunique en laine descendant jusqu'aux genoux, et il tenait une grande hache dans ses mains. Les chevaux se tenaient près de lui.

« Peuh ! Les voici ! Ils ne paraissent pas bien dangereux. Vous pouvez partir ! »

Il éclata de rire, un rire qui impressionna Alice. Ce type avait du coffre ! Puis il posa sa hache (au soulagement de la jeune fille) et s'avança.

« Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? »

« Je suis Gandalf. »

« Jamais entendu parler de lui. Et qui est cette jeune fille ? »

Il dévisagea Alice de haut en bas, intrigué. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une fille avec des vêtements masculins.

« Il s'agit de mademoiselle Alice, une amie courageuse et fidèle. »

Alice inclina la tête. D'habitude, elle ne se souciait guère des convenances mais là, Beorn l'impressionnait trop pour qu'elle ose jouer la fière.

« Je suis un magicien, dit Gandalf. J'ai entendu parler de vous, si vous, vous n'avez pas entendu parler de moi ; mais peut-être connaissez-vous mon bon cousin Radagast, qui habite aux lisières sud de Mirkwood ? »

« Oui ; il n'est pas mal pour un magicien, il me semble. Je le voyais autrefois de temps à autres. Eh bien, maintenant que je sais qui vous êtes ou ce que vous dites être, que voulez-vous ? »

Tandis que Gandalf s'expliquait, Alice ne put s'empêcher de regarder les chevaux. Ils étaient magnifiques. La jeune fille adorait les chevaux.

L'un d'eux, le plus près de Beorn, qui avait posé son museau sur l'épaule de son maître, la regarda.

Elle ne put résister, elle tendit la main. Gandalf et Beorn cessèrent de discuter. Curieux, l'étalon fit un pas vers l'adolescente, flaira sa main puis hennit.

Beorn parut surpris.

« Il dit que vous avez grandi mais que votre odeur n'a pas changé. Vous connaîtriez-vous tous les deux, par hasard ? »

« Heu… Non. Non, c'est la première fois que je vois un cheval dans cette région », dit la jeune fille.

Beorn fronça les sourcils.

« C'est un ancien cheval d'elfe. Il avait été blessé près de Mirkwood. Je l'ai recueilli près de mes champs de fleurs et soigné il y a des années. C'est curieux, vraiment… vous êtes bien la première fille d'hommes qu'il approche sans crainte. »

Alice secoua la tête, un peu surprise. Gandalf eut un petit sourire. Cette jeune fille n'avait pas fini de l'étonner.

« Bien, vous feriez mieux d'entrer et de me de raconter votre histoire, ne serait-ce qu'en partie, puisque vous dites qu'elle est longue », dit Beorn.

À ces mots, le cheval émit un nouvel hennissement. Beorn s'approcha et flatta le museau de la bête.

« Tu insistes ? Vraiment ? »

Le cheval émit un nouveau cri.

« Il veut que vous restiez avec lui, il dit qu'il aimerait vous faire visiter », dit le grand homme à Alice.

Surprise, la jeune fille regarda Beorn et Gandalf s'éloigner. Elle secoua la tête. Voilà qu'elle obéissait au désir d'un cheval !

Enfin, elle aimait bien cet endroit, et rester un peu seule dehors avec les animaux lui plaisait… du moment que le cheval ne lui demandait pas de s'approcher des ruches !

Marchant sur le côté gauche de l'animal, elle se dirigea vers les champs de fleurs. Là, elle contempla l'océan de couleurs qui s'offrait à elle. Toutes ces fleurs… Elles étaient comme dans son monde.

De nouveau, la jeune fille oublia tous ses soucis. Elle contourna les champs avec le cheval et arriva près d'une pente où coulait la rivière sur sa droite, en contrebas.

Perdue dans sa contemplation, la jeune fille sursauta en entendant un bruit de pas derrière elle.

« Ça faisait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? » dit la voix moqueuse de Fuin dans son dos.

Lentement, Alice se retourna. Oh non, il était de nouveau là ! Il se tenait debout devant elle, sur un rocher. Bizarrement, le cheval ne semblait pas affolé du tout par cet intrus.

« Alors, tu t'es bien amusée chez les Aigles ? Je pense que c'est à mon tour de jouer, maintenant », dit l'elfe.

_Il ne pensera donc jamais qu'à jouer ? _pensa la jeune fille, agacée.

Elle hésita, puis elle fit brusquement volte-face… et sauta depuis la rambarde. Elle tomba dans le vide, vers le bas de la pente et les arbres !

« AAAAAAAAAH ! C'EST HAUUUUUUUUUUUUT ! » gémit Alice.

Elle se rattrapa à la branche d'un arbre, mais ne tint pas et glissa le long du tronc et fit une roulade en arrière, puis se rattrapa de justesse au tronc avec ses bras, se remit en position assise et glissa jusqu'au sol.

« Kyaaaaah… Merci mon dieu, mes cours de gym servent enfin à quelque chose ! » gémit Alice, les larmes aux yeux.

Fuin atterrit avec souplesse près d'elle et rit à gorge déployée.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Incroyable ! Tu te donnes tant de mal ! » dit l'elfe avec un grand sourire amusé.

Marmonnant un juron, Alice se leva et s'enfuit vers la forêt.

« Chouette ! C'est à mon tour, maintenant ! » dit Fuin.

Tout content, il se lança à sa poursuite.


	7. La rancœur de Fuin

**Chapitre 7 :**

**La rancœur de Fuin**

_DISCLAIMER : L'histoire de « Bilbo le Hobbit » et tout ce qui se rattache au Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien ! Mais Alice et Fuin sont le fruit de mon imagination._

* * *

Fuin s'amusait comme un fou. Alice courrait vite, mais ce n'était rien comparé à lui, qui était un elfe.

Bientôt, la jeune fille s'arrêta, essoufflée. Ils étaient bien enfoncés dans les bois, maintenant.

« Alors ? Tu déclares forfait ? » dit Fuin.

Alice se colla contre un arbre.

« Pourquoi tu en as après moi, à la fin ? Je ne veux pas l'Arkenstone, je ne la volerai pas à Smaug, alors tu n'as pas de raison de m'éliminer ! »

Fuin parut surpris, puis il émit un sifflement méprisant.

« Mon unique mission est de prévenir le dragon que des gens en ont après son trésor. Le reste, il s'en occupe seul. Je profite de mon temps libre, actuellement. »

« Ton temps… libre ? »

Fuin acquiesça. Il était devant Alice, maintenant. Il agrippa son poignet, l'obligeant à regarder le bracelet.

« Ce que je veux, c'est la vengeance. Smaug me l'a accordée, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a donné ce bracelet. Ainsi, tu ne peux plus m'échapper, toi… le fruit de ma vengeance ! »

Alice frémit. Il voulait se venger… d'elle ? ! ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait ! C'est toi qui m'a amenée ici, et tous les ennuis que j'ai eus, je… Aie ! »

Il venait de serrer son poignet avec force, la faisant souffrir. Son visage avait perdu toute lueur d'amusement ou envie de jouer. Ses yeux flamboyaient de colère. Il semblait furieux.

« Tu m'aurais donc oublié ? Après toutes ces courtes années dans ta petite vie de mortelle ? Tu… tu avais promis ! »

Il semblait hors de lui. Effrayée, Alice se plaqua contre l'arbre aussi fort que possible, si fort que les bosses du tronc s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans son dos.

« Je… On se… connaît ? » murmura Alice.

Fuin secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas y croire ! Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! Je croyais que depuis le début, tu le savais ! »

Il la fixa un moment, puis soupira et ferma les yeux. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent.

« Non, c'est vrai. Tu ne peux pas te souvenir de moi, j'avais un autre nom, à cette époque… Je n'étais pas Fuin. »

Il lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et la fixa de ses yeux dorés.

« J'aimerais quand même que tu te souviennes. »

Puis soudain, avant qu'Alice ait pu réagir, il se pencha… et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune fille cligna des yeux, ahurie. Il… Il était en train de l'embrasser ? !

Elle le repoussa. Fuin reprit son sourire canaille.

« Toujours agressive, j'aime bien ça ! C'est l'une des multiples choses qui font ton charme. »

Alice serra les poings, rouge et tremblante de colère.

Fuin bondit en arrière et lui fit un petit salut de la main.

« Bah, je reviendrai jouer ! Amuse-toi bien avec les nains. »

Il disparut dans les buissons. Alice resta un moment immobile, réalisant ce qui venait de se passer. Elle passa machinalement la main sur ses lèvres.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'un garçon l'embrassait ! Et en plus, il était son ennemi… Quel déshonneur !

Alice tomba à genoux et se prit la tête dans les mains. Comment avait-il osé ? ! ? Comment avait-il osé ? ! ? COMMENT AVAIT-IL OSÉ ? ! ?

Elle se mit à courir à travers les bois, sans but réel, juste courir, courir pour fuir cette situation, ces souvenirs, ces sensations…

Elle percuta violemment un arbre et tomba à la renverse.

« Eh ! Attention ! »

Alice leva la tête et vit qu'en fait d'arbre, il s'agissait de Beorn.

« Où étiez-vous ? Gandalf vous cherchait, le Hobbit et les nains aussi. Vous avez dépassé la rambarde de mes pâturages d'abeille, vous deviez pourtant rester près de mon domaine ! Le cheval m'a dit que quelqu'un était venu vous voir. »

« Ah… Oui… » dit Alice.

Beorn fronça les sourcils et se pencha.

« Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes pâle comme un drap ! Et vous êtes en sueur… Vous avez couru ? »

« Oh, c'est rien. Je… je peux rejoindre mes amis ? »

« Hum, oui. »

Elle le suivit vers la maison. Le long du chemin, Beorn lui lança des regards en coin. Elle avait l'air complètement ailleurs, elle semblait perdue.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée. Le magicien, les nains et le Hobbit accoururent.

« Alice ! Mon dieu, nous étions inquiets ! Où étiez-vous passée ? » dit Gandalf.

« Nulle part », dit la jeune fille d'une voix neutre.

Les nains froncèrent des sourcils. Ne pouvant supporter tous ces regards, la jeune fille se dirigea vers les chevaux, plus précisément vers celui qui l'avait fait visiter le domaine.

Sentant sa tristesse, il lui renifla l'épaule et donna de petits coups de museau. Alice le flatta. Elle le fixa, essayant de se souvenir. L'avait-elle déjà rencontré ? Avait-il un lien avec Fuin ?

_Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? Pourquoi ? _

Le bracelet à son poignet se mit à scintiller. Alice le regarda. L'éclat l'aveugla. Elle perdit connaissance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il faisait noir. Elle voyait pourtant une lumière au-dessus de sa tête, comme un trou dans la pierre, laissant passer les rayons du soleil.

« Tu t'interroges, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alice fit volte-face. Elle vit celui qui lui avait parlé. Il était grand et impressionnant. Quelque chose dans sa stature lui rappelait un peu Thorïn, mais il n'avait rien d'un nain. Il avait une tenue de forgeron mais rayonnait d'une puissante aura évoquant celle d'un dieu. Et à ses côtés, une femme couronnée de fleurs. Alice l'avait vue déjà vue dans un de ses rêves.

« Vous êtes… »

« Je suis Aulë, le forgeron des dieux et créateur des nains. Et voici mon épouse Yavanna, déesse de la terre », dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la femme, qui inclina la tête en souriant.

Impressionnée, Alice ne put bouger. Ils rayonnaient tant de puissance ! Ils devaient être des dieux, aucune autre idée ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« Tu te poses des questions, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Aulë.

« Je… vous savez… ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne comprends pas ! Qui est Fuin ? Et ce bracelet… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

Yavanna se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu es déjà venue en Terre du Milieu, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« Non ! C'est impossible, je m'en souviendrais ! »

« Tu t'en souviens, dit la jeune femme. Mais tu t'imagines que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Cherche autour de toi, et quand tu auras retrouvé ton souvenir… tu auras tout récupéré, tu seras entière ! »

Alice ne comprit rien. La femme posa une main sur sa joue. Une main qui sentait bon la lavande fraîche et le pin. L'adolescente ferma les yeux, tant sa main était douce et son parfum apaisant.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit le cheval de Beorn penché au-dessus d'elle. La jeune fille était allongée dans l'herbe, devant les champs de fleurs.

Perplexe, Alice se redressa, puis elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la maison de Beorn. Tant de questions encore irrésolues…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Perché dans l'arbre au-dessus des chevaux, Fuin regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner. À en juger l'étrange sommeil qui s'était emparé d'elle, nul doute que les Valar étaient passés par-là.

Il soupira. Et lui, alors ? Pourquoi ne s'adressaient-ils jamais à lui ? Les avaient-ils abandonné, comme Alice ?

Il regarda les nains. Pour lui, ils représentaient l'espèce la plus fourbe, la plus ambitieuse et cupide qui soit. C'était l'une des raisons qui le poussaient à aider Smaug contre eux.

_Et pourtant… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les aides-tu ? Pourquoi protèges-tu ces imbéciles ? _

Il serra les poings de frustration. Puis il haussa les épaules.

« Bah ! Smaug en m'en voudra pas si je fais le sale travail pour lui ! »

Il se dirigea vers le champ de fleurs et attrapa une abeille. Il l'écrasa dans son poing, puis ferma les yeux. Il prononça des mots dans le Noir Parler du Mordor.

Le sang qui coulait de sa main prit une dangereuse couleur noire. Les ailes de l'abeille prirent une couleur grisâtre, puis se mirent à vrombir de nouveau.

Fuin ricana. Il tenait une arme qui allait bien l'aider contre ces idiots !

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, même s'il est assez court. Laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plaît, que je sache si vous voulez la suite ou non. _


	8. Poursuivie par les insectes

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Poursuivie par les insectes**

_DISCLAIMER : L'histoire de « Bilbo le Hobbit » et tout ce qui se rattache au Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien ! Mais Alice et Fuin sont le fruit de mon imagination. _

_Aelea WoOd, je te remercie pour ta dernière review. _

_Merci aussi à Ranvehill et Ysa666 !_

* * *

Les nains et Bilbon se demandaient vraiment ce qui arrivait à Alice. Depuis qu'elle était chez Beorn, elle était méconnaissable.

Quand le dîner avait été préparé – par des animaux de Beorn – elle n'avait touché à rien. Bizarrement, le grand homme n'avait pas paru offensé. À croire qu'il comprenait quel mal rongeait la jeune fille. Gandalf aussi était conscient du malaise de la jeune fille, mais il en ignorait la cause.

Alice ne dormit pas de la nuit. Le lendemain matin, elle errait dans les couloirs de la maison, sans but réel. Gandalf avait disparu, Beorn aussi, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle revoyait sans cesse le visage de Fuin, et cette maudite scène où il l'embrassait.

Soudain, elle trébucha sur une chose molle et tomba par terre. Mais elle ne parut pas du tout incommodée, elle se mit en position assise et se massa le dos d'un air absent.

La voix autoritaire de Thorïn ne la fit pas sortir de sa torpeur.

« Alice, voulez-vous bien vous ressaisir ? ALICE ! ! ! »

Il lui tira la joue jusqu'à ce qu'elle clignât des yeux et daignât le regarder. Balïn et Bilbon apparurent dans le couloir. Ils vinrent près du nain, regardèrent quelque chose dans son dos puis prirent l'air assez gêné.

« Quoi ? » dit Alice d'une voix faible.

« Comment ça _quoi _? Regardez ça ! »

Il se retourna, révélant des traces de chaussure dans son dos. C'était sur lui qu'Alice avait marché.

« Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous marchez ? » dit le nain, fâché.

« Ce n'est pas bien, ce que vous avez fait, Bilbon, Balïn ! Vous ne devriez pas faire ça », dit Alice.

Le nain et le Hobbit se penchèrent dangereusement en avant, comme si les paroles d'Alice les avaient frappés dans le dos.

« Mais ce n'est pas nous ! » s'indigna Bilbon.

« Oui, c'est vous qui avez fait ça, Alice ! Voyons, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? ! ? » dit Balïn.

Alice se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Je parie que mon cœur a été piétiné, lui aussi ! Brisé en miettes, transpercé d'une flèche, dévoré par ce monstre ! Boooooooouuuuuuuh ! »

Les nains et le Hobbit s'adoucirent en voyant la jeune fille pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » dit Thorïn.

« Je ne sais pas. Elle a l'air brisée », dit Balïn.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose, l'autre jour, quand vous étiez seule avec le cheval ? » dit Bilbon.

Alice se redressa en pleurant de plus belle. Les trois petits hommes reculèrent, surpris et choqués.

« OUIIIIIIIIN ! Je me promenais tranquillement avec le cheval, et l'autre est arrivé ! J'y comprends rien, il affirme me connaître, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu avant ! »

« Qui ? De qui parlez-vous ? » dit Bilbon.

« Fuin… Il m'a embrassée, alors que… Oups ! » Elle plaqua les mains sur sa bouche en rougissant, puis elle reprit : « Heu, embarrassée ! Il m'a encore embarrassée avec ses fichues farces idiotes, mais bon, ça va mieux ! Je… je vais mieux, oui, beaucoup mieux ! Allez, salut, tout le monde ! »

Elle se remit debout et courut vers le bout du couloir. Mais elle trébucha et tomba à la renverse une fois de plus.

Les nains et le Hobbit la regardèrent avec ahurissement, puis s'éloignèrent.

Dépitée, Alice se releva et continua lentement sa marche vers le bout du couloir. Elle déboucha sur une porte qui la conduisit dans les champs de fleurs.

Là, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel en soupirant. Les paroles de Yavanna et Aulë lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« Tu es déjà venue en Terre du Milieu, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »_

_« Non ! C'est impossible, je m'en souviendrais ! »_

_« Tu t'en souviens, dit la jeune femme. Mais tu t'imagines que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Cherche autour de toi, et quand tu auras retrouvé ton souvenir… tu auras tout récupéré, tu seras entière ! »_

Entière… Qu'avait voulu dire la déesse ? Alice ne comprenait pas.

Elle allait faire demi-tour et rentrer, quand un bruit attira son attention. Une abeille s'était approchée d'elle. Alice commençait à avoir l'habitude des grosses abeilles de Beorn, elle n'avait presque plus peur d'elles.

Mais celle-ci la fit frémir. Elle avait plus grosse que toutes les autres, et d'une couleur sombre, presque sale.

Elle fixa la jeune fille de ses yeux rouges sang. Puis soudain, elle fonça sur Alice. L'adolescente bondit sur le côté, esquivant l'attaque de justesse.

Mais l'insecte revint à la charge. L'évitant une deuxième fois, Alice prit la fuite vers la forêt. Encore un coup de Fuin, ça ne faisait aucun doute !

Arrivée près de la forêt, elle s'arrêta, essoufflée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir parcouru plusieurs kilomètre ! Comment était-ce seulement possible ?

Elle se retourna, et vit que la maison de Beorn avait disparu. Elle regarda son poignet. Le bracelet brillait, étincelant. Il semblait dégager une énergie que son corps absorbait. Un autre pouvoir caché, sans doute. Ce bijou pouvait la faire courir plus rapidement ?

Elle fut tirée de ses songes par un bourdonnement. L'abeille fonçait vers elle. Alice hésita, puis se tourna vers la forêt. Elle reprit une bonne inspiration, puis franchit la lisière.

Sitôt qu'elle eut franchi la limite, l'abeille s'arrêta. Fuin apparut près de l'insecte et sourit.

« Je sais, tu ne peux pas y aller. Ne t'inquiète pas, les araignées auront bientôt une proie plus appétissante. Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! »

Bien content, Fuin rangea l'abeille dans une poche de sa tunique, puis franchit à son tour la frontière de Mirkwood.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une forêt, à nouveau. Et comme autrefois, Alice se retrouvait seule, perdue au milieu des arbres.

L'abeille avait cessé de la poursuivre, au moins. Mais cet endroit semblait lourd de secrets, comme si des choses l'observaient, tapies dans l'ombre des buissons.

Alice tomba à genoux, épuisée. Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Sa main effleura un caillou. Elle le prit et soupira. Cela lui faisait un peu penser au Petit Poucet, perdu dans la forêt, avec des cailloux au sol.

Soudain, la jeune fille sentit une présence. Elle se retourna, et se figea. Il y avait quelqu'un devant elle. En voyant combien cette personne était petite, elle pensa tout de suite aux nains et au Hobbit. Mais celui-là n'avait ni barbe ni pieds poilus.

On aurait dit un enfant. Alice voulut s'approcher. Mais soudain, au moment même où elle leva le bras, la vision s'éteignit.

« Eh bien ? Tu traînes encore toute seule dans la forêt ? » dit quelqu'un dans son dos.

Alice se retourna et fit une grimace boudeuse à Fuin.

« L'abeille, c'était encore un de tes tours, hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, je veux me venger ! Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te sauver encore une fois ! »

« Encore une fois ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu ne m'as jamais sauvé la vie une seule fois, tu as toujours tout fait pour me tuer ! »

Fuin leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis fatigué de tout cela. Bon, je vous laisse entre amies. Bon appétit, les filles ! »

Il claqua des doigts et disparut.

Alice croyait que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer. Mais elle comprit qu'elle avait tort.

Car bientôt, des insectes sortirent des buissons. Ce n'était pas des abeilles, mais des araignées.

Jamais Alice n'en avait vu d'aussi grosses. Elles étaient aussi grosses que des vaches, et produisaient d'atroces cliquetis en agitant leurs grosses pattes velues.

Alice pensa à Tintin, dans _L'étoile mystérieuse_. Lui, il avait réussi à s'en sortir… Oui, mais il n'avait eu affaire qu'à une seule araignée, et puis ce n'était qu'une bande dessinée, pas la réalité !

La jeune fille s'enfuit en hurlant de peur.

« NOOOOOOOOON ! PITIÉ ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! » hurla l'adolescente.

Elle se mit à courir à travers les arbres, poursuivie par le bruit des araignées. Bientôt, elle déboucha sur un sentier. Là, elle reprit son souffle un petit instant, juste assez pour reprendre des forces.

Mais tout aussitôt, le bruit des araignées s'arrêta. Curieuse, Alice se retourna. Elle les vit, tapies derrière les buissons, leurs yeux la fusillant de rage.

Bizarrement, pour une raison qui échappait à la jeune fille, les araignées refusaient d'avancer. À croire que le sentier les effrayait.

Alice ne s'en plaignit pas, malgré tout. Elle pouvait reprendre son souffle, maintenant. Elle tomba à genoux et ferma les yeux un instant, désireuse de retrouver toutes ses forces.

Caché dans un arbre au-dessus d'elle, Fuin sourit. La dernière épreuve était passée ! Enfin Alice était prête, et il en était fort heureux.

Maintenant, le vrai travail allait commencer.


	9. Des visions troublantes

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Des visions troublantes**

_DISCLAIMER : L'histoire de « Bilbo le Hobbit » et tout ce qui se rattache au Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien ! Mais Alice et Fuin sont le fruit de mon imagination._

_Meldawen, Aelea WoOd, Ysa666, Ravenhill, merci pour vos dernières reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup aidé pour ce chapitre-là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

* * *

Une musique. Alice avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendue. Elle semblait aussi fluide que l'eau, aussi légère que le vent, et en même temps si calme comme la terre…

Quelqu'un chantait. La jeune fille marcha vers la source de la voix. Elle vit que ses chaussures avaient changé. Au lieu de baskets, elles portaient des petits souliers d'enfants. Elle n'avait même plus son pantalon, mais une jupe… Elle se regarda. Pas de doute, elle avait un corps d'enfant ! Mais comment ?

Elle s'approcha d'une flaque d'eau et vit son visage. C'était celui de lorsqu'elle était une enfant !

_Alice… _

La petite fille se redressa. Un sentier se dessinait à travers la forêt. Curieuse, elle le suivit. À mesure qu'elle avançait, la forêt se faisait moins sombre.

Les arbres perdaient leur aspect menaçant, le cliquetis des araignées se transformait en un gazouillis d'oiseaux. Alice sourit. Elle se sentait bien. Tout semblait reprendre vie à mesure qu'elle avançait.

Elle se surprit même à sautiller, comme autrefois, quand elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Elle n'y comprit rien. Comment avait-elle si brusquement changé d'âge et de physique ? Et pourquoi cette sensation de… retrouver quelque chose, avec la forêt ? Comme si elle aussi reprenait vie, ou… retrouvait quelque chose qui lui donnait le goût de vivre !

Au bout du chemin, elle aperçut quelqu'un assis sur une pierre. Ce manteau gris, ce chapeau pointu, cette barbe…

« Gandalf ! »

Le magicien leva la tête et sourit.

« Tiens ! Alice… Alors tu nous as encore devancés. Me diras-tu un jour ton secret ? »

L'enfant courut vers Gandalf et sauta dans ses bras. Le magicien lui tapota gentiment le dos.

« Gandalf… Je suis désolée d'être partie. Mais Fuin m'y a encore obligée. »

« Fuin… Tu ne devrais pas l'appeler comme ça, je pense. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Regarde-toi. »

Alice recula et se regarda. Elle était de nouveau l'adolescente de quinze ans qu'elle avait toujours été. Même la forêt autour d'elle avait repris son aspect sombre et maléfique.

« Il te manque quelque chose, jeune fille. Tu n'es pas entière, pas plus que cette forêt. »

« Comment ça ? Que s'est-il passé, ici ? »

Gandalf regarda autour de lui et soupira.

« Cette forêt a été envahie par l'Ombre. Moi et d'autres magiciens comptons y venir pour régler ce problème. Mais toi, tu dois te dépêcher. »

« Me dépêcher de vous retrouver, vous et les nains ? »

« Non… Alice, pose-toi cette question : pourquoi erres-tu avec tant d'aisance et de rapidité en Terre du Milieu ? Grâce au bracelet ? Ou grâce au chemin que tu as déjà parcouru, _autrefois_ ? »

La jeune fille n'y comprit rien. Gandalf se leva.

« Je dois y aller, maintenant. »

Le bâton qu'il tenait toujours avec lui s'illumina. Alice cligna des yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle était allongée sur le sentier de la forêt. Un rayon de soleil à travers le feuillage l'avait éblouie.

Un rêve… Elle avait dormi et fait un rêve. Son estomac la rappela bien vite à la réalité. Elle avait faim ! Elle regarda son bracelet : il avait capté la lumière du soleil quand elle avait levé la main.

Et maintenant, le diamant brillait sans arrêt. Pourquoi ? Elle avait la sensation qu'un pouvoir s'était enclenché. La rapidité, à nouveau ? Elle n'en avait pas l'impression.

Haussant les épaules, elle reprit sa marche à travers le sentier. Elle finit par apercevoir quelqu'un. D'abord, elle prit peur. Elle errait depuis plus d'une journée dans cette forêt, et ses yeux s'étaient affinés à force de scruter l'obscurité. Elle vit tout de suite les oreilles pointues dépassant de la chevelure de l'étranger.

Elle crut qu'elle avait affaire à Fuin, mais cette personne-là avait des cheveux blond argenté. Et ses vêtements avaient des couleurs vertes et brunes évoquant la forêt.

Toutefois, elle demeura méfiante. Tous les elfes étaient-ils mauvais comme Fuin, ou en existaient-ils des bons ? Elle aurait dû le demander à Gandalf, avant de s'en aller.

Un deuxième elfe se joignit au premier. Ils marchaient le long du sentier, à plusieurs mètres loin d'Alice. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne la voyaient pas. Étaient-ils plongés dans leurs pensées au point de ne pas lui porter d'attention ?

Elle hésita, puis tenta le coup. Elle en avait assez d'être seule, elle voulait parler à quelqu'un, après tout ce temps passé dans le noir et le doute !

« Excusez-moi ? »

Pas de réaction. Elle se répéta plus fort. Mais les elfes ne sursautèrent même pas.

« EH ! Vous êtes sourds ? »

Ce fut là qu'elle réalisa quelque chose d'anormal : sa voix sonnait anormalement creuse. Elle porta les mains à sa gorge, et sentit combien sa peau été froide.

Elle regarda ses mains. Elles semblaient enveloppées de la lumière qu'émettait le diamant. Tout son corps semblait enveloppé dans un manteau de fumée lumineux. Comme si elle était devenue… un fantôme.

Pourtant, elle vivait. Elle sentait la douleur dans ses pieds, la faim qui lui tenaillait l'estomac, la sueur qui collait ses vêtement à sa peau.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Caché dans un arbre, Fuin sourit. Il la voyait parfaitement, lui. Enfin, il avait réussi. Alice était en parfait état pour utiliser la magie du bracelet. Tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis le début, les épreuves qu'il avait imposées à la jeune fille, les moqueries, la noyade, la confrontation avec les loups, l'abeille…

Il avait poussé la jeune fille à dépasser ses limites. Son énergie avait éveillé le diamant dans le bracelet. Elle pouvait l'utiliser, à présent.

Mais il fallait encore à obliger la jeune fille à utiliser la magie du bracelet de façon à ce qu'elle lui obéisse, lui, Fuin. Alice était son seul espoir pour atteindre son objectif, celui qu'il s'était fixé depuis le jour où Smaug l'avait obligé à devenir son serviteur.

Soupirant, l'elfe s'assit plus confortablement dans l'arbre et décida de prendre son mal en patience. Pour le moment, il allait juste assister à la suite des évènements, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au palais des elfes. Là, il aviserait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alice suivit les elfes jusqu'à un endroit fort étrange.

C'était une espèce de grande caverne qui s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de la forêt. Devant les portes de pierre, Alice vit une rivière qui descendait vers des marais au bas de grands plateaux boisés.

Les elfes marchèrent vers une grande caverne, qui menait à d'autres grottes, plus petites et fort nombreuses. Alice n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse s'y installer, mais c'était le cas. Elle voyait même des maisons dans les arbres de la forêt.

La jeune fille s'arrêta, émerveillée. Elle se souvenait de tous les contes sur les elfes et les fées qu'on racontait dans son monde. Écouter des histoires était une chose, les vivre en était une autre.

Les elfes pénétrèrent dans la grotte. Alice allait les suivre, quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Se retournant, elle vit une petite forme disparaître derrière un arbre. Comme un enfant.

Curieuse, elle prit le même chemin. Elle déboucha sur une clairière encerclée d'arbres soutenant chacun une maison.

Et là, au centre de cette clairière, une petite fille couverte de boue pleurait. Alice eut un haut-le-cœur. Cette petite fille… avait des vêtements de terrienne et… des cheveux roux, comme elle !

Soudain, l'enfant leva la tête et la regarda. Alice ressentit une violente migraine et recula, les mains sur la tête.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ? » hurla l'enfant.

Alice n'y comprit rien. Elle ressentait plusieurs sentiments : peur, douleur, rage, incompréhension. Cette enfant…

« POURQUOI ? ! ! ? » hurla l'enfant.

Son cri résonna si fort qu'Alice eut l'impression qu'il traversa son crâne, comme un pic de glace se plantant dans son cerveau.

La jeune fille se retourna en criant, désireuse de s'éloigner de cette vision de cauchemar. Elle trébucha. Sa tête heurta un rocher. Elle se sentit sombrer dans le noir, à nouveau.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Toujours caché dans un arbre, Fuin fronça les sourcils. Ça… ce n'était pas prévu.

« Elle ne pourra donc jamais se débrouiller seul ? » soupira le jeune homme.

Sautant de son perchoir, il atterrit près d'Alice, la prit dans ses bras puis s'éloigna vers la rivière.


	10. Fuin, Faun et Fëa

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Fuin, Faun et Fëa**

_DISCLAIMER : L'histoire de « Bilbo le Hobbit » et tout ce qui se rattache au Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien ! Mais Alice et Fuin sont le fruit de mon imagination. Faun est nouveau, ainsi que Fëa. _

_Faun, phonétiquement se prononce « fown » et veut dire « nuage » en sindarin. _

_Et Fëa, qui se prononce « fay-ah » et veut dire « esprit » en Quenya._

* * *

« On l'a trouvée inconsciente près de la rivière. Elle avait l'air très faible. »

« Mais que fait une humaine au cœur de Mirkwood ? »

« Aucune idée. Attendons qu'elle se réveille pour nous expliquer. »

« C'est une ennemie ? »

« Je ne crois pas, regardez-la, elle est trop jeune ! Ce n'est pratiquement qu'une enfant. Et elle n'avait aucune arme sur elle. »

« Oui, mais ses vêtements sont indécents pour une femme ! Et ce bracelet à son poignet… »

Alice entendait des gens parler autour d'elle. Elle aurait aimé ouvrir les yeux, mais sa tête lui faisait mal. Le moindre mouvement semblait lui coûter d'immenses efforts.

Enfin, les voix se turent. Alice finit par ouvrir les yeux et se redresser. Elle vit qu'on l'avait allongée dans un grand lit, dans une chambre. On lui avait fait mettre une grande chemise de nuit blanche. Elle vit une fenêtre ouverte sur sa droite. La forêt s'étendait au-delà du balcon.

« Vous êtes réveillée. »

Alice se tourna sur sa gauche, et vit une femme assise à son chevet. Elle était grande, élancée, avec de longs cheveux blond cendré. En voyant ses oreilles pointues, Alice serra les dents. Une elfe ! Elle s'attendit à un geste ou une phrase malveillante, mais les yeux de la femme la désarmèrent. Rien en elle n'évoquait la sournoiserie ni l'air prédateur de Fuin.

« Où… où suis-je ? » dit Alice.

« À Mirkwood, dans l'une des maisons du peuple du roi Thranduil. Nous vous avons trouvée évanouie près de la rivière. »

Alice se souvint de tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle regarda son bracelet. Il ne brillait plus, elle n'était plus invisible. Évidemment, sinon personne ne l'aurait trouvée !

Mais la vision qu'elle avait eue, avant de s'évanouir…

« Vous n'avez pas trouvé une enfant près de moi ? Une petite fille qui me ressemblait. »

« Non, dit la femme surprise. Pourquoi ? Vous avez perdu quelqu'un ? »

« Non, enfin… »

_Perdu ? _Elle eut un curieux malaise à l'écoute de ce mot. Perdre… Pourquoi cette sensation qu'en effet, elle avait oublié quelque chose ?

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. La femme posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Ne vous forcez pas, vous n'êtes pas encore complètement guérie, après tout. »

« Ou… Oui. »

La jeune fille se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. La femme quitta la chambre. Une fois seule, Alice réfléchit. Dans quel guêpier s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

Quelques instants plus tard, la femme revint et lui annonça que le roi désirait la voir. Alice se leva, renfila ses vêtements et suivit la femme.

Elles descendirent de la maison, juchée dans un des arbres, par une échelle. Puis elles traversèrent la forêt. Il y avait peu d'elfes dehors, juste quelques gardes qui la regardèrent et chuchotèrent des mots à son passage.

Alice reconnut le chemin qui menait aux cavernes. D'après la femme, il s'agissait de la demeure même du roi.

L'adolescente eut un souvenir désagréable : la grotte de Gollum. Heureusement, les grottes des elfes étaient propres et bien éclairées par des torches suspendues aux murs.

La jeune fille arriva bientôt dans une immense salle. Tout le peuple elfique s'était rassemblé, séparé en deux groupes par un chemin menant au trône.

Une fois devant le roi, la jeune fille se sentit terriblement seule et vulnérable. Elle préférait encore le temps où elle était seule et traquée par Fuin. Un seul elfe valait mieux que tout un peuple et un roi !

Thranduil avait une longue chevelure blonde aux reflets argentés. Son visage était grave, empli de sagesse mais il avait des yeux froids, sévères. C'était les yeux de quelqu'un qui traversait des temps difficiles et se forçait à demeurer fort pour soutenir les siens.

De son côté, Thranduil considéra la demoiselle. Sa chevelure rousse évoquait celle des Rohirrims, pourtant son visage n'avait pas vraiment des traits communs à ceux des dresseurs de chevaux. Il y avait de la mélancolie dans son regard, comme si elle avait perdu quelque chose. Il y avait de la peur à cause de sa situation présente, mais aussi une féroce envie de découvrir quelque chose malgré tout, quelque chose dont elle ressentait une envie instinctive.

Alice s'agenouilla, un peu maladroitement.

« Que faites-vous à Mirkwood, fille des hommes ? »

« Je… suis désolée, majesté, mais j'ai été obligée d'entrer dans votre forêt. »

« Obligée ? »

« Oui… Quelqu'un me traquait. Un… elfe du nom de Fuin. »

Thranduil secoua la tête.

« Ce nom ne me dit rien. Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment avez-vous fait pour arriver en plein milieu de mon royaume sans que personne ne vous voie ni ressente votre présence ? »

Alice serra les dents. Son regard se porta sur son bracelet. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, puis dit :

« Je suis Alice… une amie de Gandalf. »

Ce nom parut légèrement rassurer certains elfes.

« Nous connaissons Gandalf. Mais nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis longtemps. Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre véritable identité. D'où venez-vous ? Du Rohan ? Du Gondor ? »

Alice ne réagit à aucun de ces noms, Thranduil vit clairement qu'ils n'évoquaient rien à la jeune fille.

« Je… viens de très loin. »

_Oh, seigneur, quelle idiote je fais ! _pensa la jeune fille. _Si je continue comme ça, toujours à répondre dans le vague, ils vont finir par s'énerver ! _

Elle allait peut-être se décider à en dire plus quand soudain, elle entendit une voix sur sa gauche.

« Une interrogation surprise ? Que c'est amusant ! »

Alice se tourna vers la femme elfe, et vit qu'elle n'était plus seule. Quelqu'un la tenait par les bras, avec un couteau sous la gorge.

« Fuin ! » dit la jeune fille, indignée.

Mais elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas lui. Cet elfe-là portait le même genre de vêtements sombres, mais ses cheveux noirs étaient courts avec des reflets bleutés. Il avait des yeux de chat violets, froids comme son visage.

« Tu connais mon frère ? Moi, c'est Faun. Il ne faisait pas du bon travail, d'après Smaug. Alors nous sommes venus l'épauler. »

« Nous ? » dit Alice.

Des elfes poussèrent des exclamations indignées dans son dos. La jeune fille se retourna, et vit deux autres personnes se détacher de l'assistance. Une petite fille elfe aux cheveux blonds rayés de noir, avec des yeux dorés comme ceux de Fuin qui se tenait près d'elle. Ce dernier semblait anormalement sérieux, presque de mauvaise humeur.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? » dit Thranduil, l'air furieux.

« Livrez-nous vos prisonniers », exigea Faun.

« Quoi ? ! » dit le roi.

« Les nains ! Ils ne sont d'aucune utilité pour vous, non ? Et ils ne répondent même pas à vos questions ! Alors livrez-les nous », dit Fuin.

Alice sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Les nains ? ! ? Alors ils étaient ici ?

« Fuin, dis à ton frère de lâcher cette femme tout de suite ! » dit la jeune fille.

L'elfe eut un petit sourire méchant.

« Et pourquoi je t'obéirais ? Tu n'as aucun moyen de pression ni un quelconque avantage ! »

« Ouais ! Tu n'as aucun avantage, la vieille ! » dit la petite fille.

Alice faillit s'étrangler de rage. Cette gamine avait osé la traiter de vieille ? !? Mais elle… Alice s'arrêta devant le regard de l'enfant. Elle avait le physique d'une fillette de huit ans, mais ses yeux reflétaient une vieillesse et une froideur anormale, comme une innocence brisée par des années d'horreur et de souffrance. Son sourire n'était pas malicieux mais méchant, malveillant.

« Fëa, silence, on ne doit pas exagérer », dit Fuin.

Thranduil sursauta.

« Fëa… Fuin, et Faun… Mais vous êtes… vous faites partie de ces enfants elfes qui ont mystérieusement disparu près d'Esgaroth ? ! ? Vos parents vivaient dans mon royaume ! »

Les trois elfes lancèrent au roi un regard méprisant.

« Nous ne sommes plus ces enfants que vous avez lâchement abandonnés ! dit Fëa. Et ne me traitez pas de gamine, je déteste ça ! »

« Mais tu _es_ une gamine ! » dit Alice.

La petite se détacha de la main de Fuin et s'approcha de l'adolescente. Elle bondit soudain devant elle et… lui donna une gifle.

Furieuse, Alice tendit la main vers elle. La colère parcourut son corps. Le bracelet à son bras se mit à briller. Une puissante lumière jaillit de la main de l'adolescente, et balaya l'espace.

Les trois elfes furent projetés au sol. Enfin libre, la jeune femme elfe courut près du roi, qui passa un bras protecteur autour d'elle.

Furieuse, Fëa se redressa et brandit une dague, mais Faun l'arrêta.

« Non, ne fais pas ça ! Ta force n'égale pas celle du fragment d'Arkenstone ! » dit-il.

« Tant pis, on bat en retraite ! » dit Fuin.

« Mais… ! » gémit l'enfant, avec l'air déçu comme si on l'avait privée de Noël.

Avec une force prodigieuse, Fëa et Faun bondirent vers le plafond et disparurent par une fenêtre. Fuin suivit le mouvement juste après eux, mais Alice réagit tout de suite.

« EH, PAS SI VITE ! » cria-t-elle en attrapant Fuin par le pied.

Sous le coup, il tomba en arrière. La foule s'écarta. Quand Alice se redressa, elle réalisa qu'en tombant, elle s'était retrouvée assise sur Fuin, ses mains lui tenant les poignets. L'elfe parut surpris, puis il eut un sourire narquois.

« Oooooh, Alice ! Tu ne veux pas que je parte sans un baiser d'adieu ? » dit l'elfe.

Alice se dégagea de lui en lui offrant un bon coup de pied dans le ventre.

« Te fiche pas de moi, imbécile ! » dit-elle.

Des gardes immobilisèrent Fuin. Il fut emmené dans un cachot. Sur ordre du roi, la femme fut emmenée par deux autres elfes dans une chambre du palais pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Le reste du peuple fut congédié sur ordre du souverain. Alice resta dans la salle, encore sous le choc de tout ce qui s'était passé.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit Thranduil juste derrière elle.

« Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à m'expliquer, j'ai l'impression. »

Résignée, elle se tourna vers lui.

« On dirait, oui », dit-elle avec de la fatigue dans la voix.

Le roi lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle marcha avec lui à travers un couloir jusque dans une salle ressemblant à une bibliothèque. Le roi s'assit derrière un bureau et lui dit de prendre une chaise qui traînait au fond de la salle.

Une fois assise devant le bureau, la jeune fille voulut mettre ses bras sur ses genoux, mais elle eut mal.

« Ça ne va pas ? » dit Thranduil.

« Ma main… Ça brûle ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, le roi se leva et s'approcha de la jeune fille. En effet, le poignet gauche qui portait le bracelet avait une trace de brûlure. La main était très chaude, mais en même temps elle tremblait.

Le roi la prit dans ses deux mains et ferma les yeux. Il se mit à murmurer des mots en elfique. Alice n'y comprit rien, mais la mélodie et la douceur de ses mots l'apaisa. Elle sentit une vague de fraîcheur traverser sa peau et détendre ses muscles.

Quand il retira ses mains, elle le remercia. Le roi eut un léger sourire, puis retourna s'assoire.

« C'est la première fois que vous utilisez ce pouvoir ? » dit-il.

« Non… Mais jamais je n'avais eu aussi mal, après. »

« Je vois. Alors, Alice, pouvez-vous tout m'expliquer ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Après ce qui s'était passé dans la salle du trône, elle ne pouvait plus mentir ni cacher quoi que ce soit.

« Je viens de la Terre, un autre monde, une autre vie. Là-bas, j'ai découvert ce bracelet. Je menais une existence normale jusqu'à ce que Fuin débarque et se serve de ce bracelet pour m'amener ici, en Terre du Milieu. J'ai rencontré Gandalf… »

Elle faillit parler des nains et du Hobbit, mais deux choses l'arrêtèrent. D'abord, les nains étaient prisonniers, et elle avait peur de les rejoindre si elle parlait d'eux. Mais surtout, personne ici n'avait fait allusion à Bilbon. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être ailleurs. Mais où ? Il n'avait quand même pas pu abandonner ses amis, ça ne lui ressemblait pas !

Elle regarda le roi. Il avait l'air complètement ahuri, comme s'il avait reçu un poids de cent kilos sur la tête.

« Majesté ? Vous n'allez pas bien ? »

« Heu… Si, si ! C'est juste que votre histoire est assez dure à croire. »

« Mais c'est la vérité ! »

« Je sais, je sais, du calme, dit-il en levant la main. Je n'ai pas dit que je vous prenais pour une menteuse. Continuez. Que s'est-il passé après votre rencontre avec Gandalf ? »

« Eh bien, il m'a conduit jusque chez Beorn, une relation d'un de ses cousins. Là, Fuin est revenu m'attaquer avec une espèce d'abeille géante. J'ai fui jusqu'à la forêt. Bizarrement, j'ai senti que le bracelet me faisait courir plus vite qu'un être humain normal. L'insecte ne m'a pas suivi à cause des araignées. J'ai réussi à éviter ces monstres aussi, et puis… J'ai erré à travers la forêt. Je crois que j'avais très peur, et que le bracelet l'a ressenti. Du coup, il m'a transformée en une espèce de fantôme. J'ai eu des visions étranges, sans doute dues à la fatigue, la peur et la faim. J'ai perdu connaissance. Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais chez vous. »

Thranduil acquiesça, l'air songeur.

« Fuin vous a fait venir en Terre du Milieu, c'est ce que vous m'avez dit ? » demanda Thranduil.

« Oui. Et bizarrement, j'avais l'impression qu'il me connaissait. »

Thranduil fronça des sourcils.

« Il vous aurait déjà rencontrée dans votre monde ? »

Alice se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est terriblement confus… J'ai l'impression d'être un paquet qu'on trimballe partout, sans aucun contrôle sur quoi que ce soit. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à cause de ce maudit elfe, j'ai tout perdu : ma maison, ma vie, mes rêves, j'ai même abandonné ma mère malade dans mon monde ! »

Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Thranduil s'était levé, et approché pour lui communiquer un peu de réconfort.

Elle se blottit contre lui. Le roi hésita, puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescente. Il attendit qu'elle eut fini de pleurer pour lui demander :

« Si Fuin vous a fait venir ici, ce n'est sûrement pas pour vous faire du mal. »

Alice ouvrit des yeux ronds et se demanda si le roi savait de quoi il parlait.

« Il était un enfant de mon peuple, autrefois. Il ne s'appelait pas Fuin. Comme ceux qu'il qualifie de frère et sœur. Ces elfes cherchent sûrement à se libérer de l'emprise de Smaug, sans pour autant le trahir, sinon ils mourraient. Ils font du mal aux gens sans pour autant les tuer, leurs crimes se limitent à de méchantes farces. Le vent et les arbres m'ont parfois rapporté des vilains tours joués par un trio d'elfes aux yeux félins. Si Fuin vous a fait venir ici, c'est sûrement parce qu'il croit que vous pouvez faire quelque chose en sa faveur. »

La jeune fille fixa le roi. Il avait l'air si sûr de lui…

« Vous connaissez son vrai nom ? » dit-elle.

Thranduil soupira.

« Oui… Il s'appelait Kaldren. »

_Kaldren_… Alice sentit soudain une violente migraine s'emparer d'elle.

« Alice ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » dit la voix de Thranduil, qui résonnait en écho.

La jeune fille sentit soudain le noir l'engloutir, comme une marée puissante.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La pluie. Elle tombait sur le visage de l'enfant. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne pluie. Elle avait un goût de sang et de métal.

La fillette vit la portière de la voiture ouverte. Cela expliquait la sonnerie de la voiture, qui signalait qu'une portière n'était pas fermée.

L'enfant se dégagea de sa ceinture et rampa vers le bord de son siège. Elle avait mal à la tête, ça la brûlait. La petite se tourna vers le siège du conducteur, et vit une masse informe dessus, comme un homme dont la tête penchait dangereusement vers le bas.

« Sors de là, vite ! Allez ! » dit une voix.

L'enfant se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé. Elle ne vit pas son visage dans l'obscurité, mais elle voyait la silhouette de ses oreilles pointues qui dépassaient de sa chevelure.

« Kaldren, dépêche-toi, les humains vont arriver ! » dit une voix près d'elle.

« Je sais, mais si on la laisse là-dedans, ça risque d'exploser ! »

Alice tendit sa petite main vers son sauveur. Il la souleva dans ses bras puissants et courut la déposer sur un banc.

Une sonnerie d'ambulance retentit.

« Les voilà ! Il faut y aller », dit un homme accourant près du premier.

Alice tendit la main vers le dénommé Kaldren et gémit :

« T'en va pas… »

Elle sentit une main passer doucement sur son visage.

« Ça va aller, n'aie pas peur. »

Puis plus rien. Alice ne vit que le ciel sombre, et les gouttes d'eau qui continuaient de tomber.

* * *

_Pfouh ! Celui-là m'a demandé plus de temps pour l'écrire, j'étais en panne d'inspiration. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. _

_Aelea WoOd, j'espère que ce chapitre-là t'a plu. _

_Ravenhill, merci pour toutes tes précédentes reviews. _

_Et Meldawen, j'ai adoré le dernier chapitre de « Le feu et la glace ». Je comprends bien l'attitude de Maria quand elle s'explique avec Faramir et Boromir. _

_Ysa666, j'ai adoré la suite de ta fic, continue comme ça, hein ! _


	11. L'éveil des souvenirs

**Chapitre 11 :**

**L'éveil des souvenirs**

_DISCLAIMER : L'histoire de « Bilbo le Hobbit » et tout ce qui se rattache au Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien ! Mais Alice, Fuin, Faun et Fëa sont le fruit de mon imagination._

_Aelea WoOd, merci pour ta dernière review, j'en tiens compte comme d'habitude. _

_Meldawen, c'est-y quand le prochain chapitre de "Feu et glace", dis ? _

_Ravenhill, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te plongera pas trop dans l'énigme quant à l'évasion même de Fuin. _

_Ysa666, si t'arrives jusque-là, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi, à plus ! _

_Traduction elfique : _

_Yondo : mon fils. _

_Amma : mère._

* * *

Assis dans l'ombre de sa cellule, Fuin réfléchissait. Non, en fait, il n'était même pas en état pour réfléchir. Il écumait de rage.

Il avait espéré ne jamais revenir à Mirkwood, ne jamais revoir ce maudit roi Thranduil, celui qui était à ses yeux le responsable de son malheur. Si lui et ses sœurs avaient vécu un enfer, c'était à cause de cet homme et de sa garde, qui n'avaient pas su veiller sur eux !

Fuin serra plus fort les bras autour de ses jambes repliées contre lui. Cet endroit, cette forêt, ces bruits, ces odeurs d'elfes des forêts, leur langue fluide qu'ils utilisaient entre eux… tout cela éveillait en lui des souvenirs lointains.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Fuin ! Fuin, attends-moi, ne cours pas si vite ! »

Le petit garçon essaya de s'arrêter, mais il se coinça dans ses propres jambes. Il ne savait marcher que depuis deux jours, après tout ! Il avait encore des progrès à faire.

Il tomba durement au sol et se mit à pleurer. Il sentit des bras le soulever et une douce chaleur contre son visage.

« _Yondo…_ »

« _Amma !_ » gémit le petit garçon.

Il leva la tête vers elle. Comme Fuin, la jeune femme avait de longs cheveux noirs, et des yeux d'un bleu cristallin. Elle portait une grande robe vert feuille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le souvenir s'éteignit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Fuin s'attendit à se retrouver dans sa cellule, mais… il avait l'impression que son esprit était attiré par un autre lieu, un autre souvenir. Il ne put résister, il se laissa dériver vers une autre image.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une tombe. Elle n'était pas couverte de fleurs, elle avait été maladroitement creusée. Là-dedans reposait le corps de sa mère. Fuin pleurait, les yeux fixés sur la tombe.

« Tout va bien, petit-frère. Arrête de pleurer. »

« Mais… Mais ! » gémit l'enfant.

« Ne pleure pas, elle est partie aux rivages blancs rejoindre les autres elfes. Son corps n'existe plus… mais son âme demeure. Et elle nous attend. »

Fuin se tourna vers son frère aîné, Faun. Il avait des yeux félins maintenant, Smaug les avait capturés puis torturés. C'était la première fois qu'ils quittaient la grotte et partaient en mission.

Ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de faire un détour près de la tombe de leur défunte mère, morte brûlée par le dragon, quand celui-ci était venu enlever ses enfants.

« Maman nous retrouvera un jour, alors ne pleure plus », dit Faun.

« D… d'accord », dit Fuin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fuin rouvrit les yeux. Les souvenirs s'étaient éteints, enfin.

« Amma… » murmura le jeune homme.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, et sursauta. Près de lui se tenait une femme elfe aux longs cheveux noirs ! Elle regardait droit devant elle.

« _Fuin… Est-ce que tu tiendras le coup, le temps que je t'attende, sur les rivages blancs ?_ »

Fuin baissa la tête.

« Non. »

La femme daigna enfin tourner la tête et le regarder, l'air étonné.

« Il y a… J'ai encore… tant de choses à te dire, je… »

La jeune femme sourit et posa une main réconfortante sur sa tête.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Nous nous reverrons, ton grand-frère te l'a dit lui-même ! »

Fuin ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur de sa caresse sur sa chevelure. Puis soudain, la sensation disparut. Il rouvrit les yeux, et vit qu'il était seul, à nouveau.

Un clapotis résonna. Fuin sentit soudain quelque chose de froid le long de ses joues. Il y posa les doigts et gémit de surprise en voyant ce dont il s'agissait.

_Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pouvais encore pleurer, après toutes ces années passées dans l'Ombre ! _

Soudain, un bruit de pas retentit. Fuin se dépêcha d'essuyer ses yeux. Puis il fit la grimace en voyant Alice entrer dans la cellule. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle !

Le garde lui dit quelque chose, puis sortit, la laissant seule avec le prisonnier.

Fuin s'attendit à ce qu'elle l'agresse ou se plaigne, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Il attendit que la pique vienne, mais il n'y eut rien. Il leva la tête, et remarqua un changement dans son attitude. Elle le regardait avec… surprise ? Douceur ? Non, ça avait l'air différent. De la compassion ?

« Eh ! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » dit Fuin.

Alice revoyait le souvenir de l'accident de voiture, où Kaldren la réconfortait. Pas de doute, sa voix était la sienne ! Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Il avait tellement changé !

_Le pauvre… J'ai honte d'avoir été si méchante avec lui. Il était prisonnier des ténèbres depuis le début, et moi… et moi… et moi… ! ! ! ! _

Cette fois, c'en fut trop. Fuin bondit devant elle et planta ses yeux de chat dorés dans les siens.

« Dites donc, tu m'écoutes ? C'est quoi, ce regard ? »

« Hein ? » dit Alice, sortant de ses songes.

« Pourquoi ce regard dégoulinant de pitié ? Je n'aime pas ça ! À quoi tu pensais ? »

« Ah… Oh, rien, juste à un truc bizarre », dit la jeune fille avec un rire bête.

« Ah ? Et c'était quoi ? » dit Fuin, intrigué.

Sans dire un mot, Alice fit volte-face et courut vers la sortie de la cellule.

« Mais dis-moi de quoi il s'agit, enfin ! » hurla Fuin, furieux.

« Quel casse-pieds, celui-là ! » hurla Alice, plus gênée que fâchée.

Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Mais que faire ? Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour le sauver. D'ailleurs, existait-il un moyen de le sauver ?

Peut-être son bracelet ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait pas d'idée.

_Quelle idiote je suis, d'être partie comme ça sans lui parler ! J'y retourne_, décida la jeune fille.

Elle fit demi-tour et vit quelqu'un juste devant elle. Alice voulut s'excuser, mais elle se figea en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Faun !

Sans dire un mot, il lui attrapa le poignet et plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« Tu viens avec nous. »

Fuin et Fëa apparurent juste derrière lui. Alice prit peur. Comment Fuin avait-il fait pour s'échapper ?

Elle ne put réagir. Elle sentit une forte odeur de lavande et d'alcool s'échapper de la main de Faun. La jeune fille se sentit tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


	12. Le cri de la montagne

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Le cri de la montagne  
**

_DISCLAIMER : L'histoire de « Bilbo le Hobbit » et tout ce qui se rattache au Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien ! Mais Alice, Fuin, Faun et Fëa sont le fruit de mon imagination._

* * *

Quiconque serait passé près de Mirkwood aurait vu un étrange cortège franchir la lisière de la forêt.

Deux jeunes hommes et une petite fille elfes, et une jeune fille humaine évanouie portée par l'un des deux hommes.

Ils marchèrent jusque près d'Esgaroth, à une bonne cinquantaine de lieues de la ville.

Avec précaution, Fuin déposa Alice au sol.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu fais, Fuin ! » dit Faun.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira », dit l'elfe.

« Bon, alors on y va ? » dit Fëa, impatiente.

Elle n'attendit pas l'acquiescement de ses aînés. Elle s'en alla, suivie de Faun. Resté seul, Fuin regarda la jeune fille. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle l'avait regardé avec tristesse, quand elle était venue le voir dans sa cellule.

Il préférait lorsqu'elle était en colère, il adorait l'embêter.

Il la regarda. Elle était si jolie, avec ses longs cheveux roux, et son visage semblait si paisible, quand elle dormait. Mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien, elle pouvait devenir une redoutable ennemie lorsqu'elle était éveillée. La façon dont elle l'avait capturé dans la salle du trône de Thranduil en était la preuve, sans parler de ses antécédents lorsqu'elle avait utilisé la magie du bracelet.

« Les choses vont se compliquer à partir de là, Alice », dit Fuin.

La jeune fille gémit dans son sommeil, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. L'elfe eut un sourire intérieur. Puis il s'éloigna vers la forêt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Alice ? Alice ! Mademoiselle Alice, debout ! »

Alice ouvrit les yeux et cligna des yeux. Malgré l'obscurité, elle reconnut sans mal le capuchon couronné du gland d'argent de Thorïn.

« Ah ! Vous êtes vivante, vous aussi ! Mais vous trouvez que c'est un bon endroit pour dormir à la belle étoile ? »

Alice fronça les sourcils. Dormir à la belle étoile ? Mais non, elle ne… Elle se souvint soudain de Faun, qui l'avait endormie, et les autres elfes, à Mirkwood…

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Des tonneaux étaient alignés sur la rive d'une rivière, devant laquelle se tenait la jeune fille.

Et, spectacle assez étonnant, les nains sortaient des tonneaux. Tous étaient trempés, avec l'air ankylosé, endolori. Bilbon seul semblait tenir correctement sur ses jambes, il s'employait à ouvrir les barils et libérer les nains.

« Je vous croyais prisonniers chez le roi », dit la jeune fille, confuse.

« Ah, ça, ne nous en parlez pas ! Mais notre cambrioleur a eu une idée pour nous permettre de nous évader. Mais pour le confort, on repassera ! » dit Dwalïn en fusillant Bilbon du regard.

Le Hobbit haussa des épaules et ouvrit le dernier tonneau, laissant tomber un Bombur complètement inanimé sur le sol.

« Mais vous, comment avez-vous fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? » dit Kili.

« Vous nous avez encore faussé compagnie chez Beorn, et nous étions tous si inquiets ! » dit Balïn.

Alice secoua la tête.

« Je sais, je suis désolée. J'ai encore été victime des mauvais tours de Fuin et de deux autres elfes qui étaient ses complices. »

Soudain, un rire retentit. Tout le monde leva la tête vers l'arbre d'où provenait le bruit. La lune éclaira Fëa. Elle se tenait debout sur une branche et les regardait tous avec un sourire moqueur.

« Et tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de nous, Alice ! » dit la fillette.

« Elle a des yeux comme Fuin ! » dit Bilbon.

« Oui, je suis sa petite-sœur. Ah, vous devez être le fameux cambrioleur des nains ! Épatante, votre évasion dans ces tonneaux ! Mais je dois hélas vous annoncer une triste nouvelle, maître Hobbit : vous n'irez pas tous à la Montagne Solitaire. »

« Comment ? » dit Thorïn.

Soudain, Alice entendit une voix dans son dos :

« Eh oui ! Nous emmenons la fille… maintenant ! » dit Fuin.

Alice sentit deux bras la saisir à la taille. Tout devint subitement flou, comme si la réalité se tordait devant elle.

La jeune fille se sentit tomber dans le vide, comme si le sol avait disparu sous ses pieds. Lorsqu'elle sentit enfin le sol revenir et la gravité lui imposer un équilibre, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit ressemblant à une ruelle. Il faisait nuit, et elle était seule.

Terrifiée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Les nains, le Hobbit et les elfes avaient disparu. La jeune fille ne voyait rien autour d'elle.

_Oh non ! Je suis… je suis à nouveau seule ! Seule et perdue ! _pensa-t-elle en tombant à genoux, la tête dans les mains.

Elle sentit des larmes de rage lui piquer les yeux. Pourquoi ces maudits elfes s'amusaient-ils à la martyriser de cette façon ?

« MAIS QUE VOULEZ-VOUS, À LA FIN ! ? ! » hurla-t-elle, la tête levée vers le ciel.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Dépitée, la jeune fille donna un coup de pied au sol puis, frissonnante sous le vent froid de la nuit, elle traversa la ruelle.

La jeune fille arriva sur une place. Là se trouvait un grand cercle d'eau calme, entouré de piliers sur lesquels s'élevaient des maisons et des quais, le tout en bois.

L'une des maisons, la plus grande, était illuminée. Des éclats de voix, des rires et des effluves de viande cuite en émanaient.

Pleine d'espoir, Alice s'approcha. Puis elle s'arrêta. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici toute seule !

Et les nains se trouvaient près de la rivière. Peut-être que si elle… Mais elle était restée assez longtemps seule dans la ruelle, en fait, à se lamenter.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent, et un petit groupe d'elfes à l'air dépité en sortit.

Inquiète, la jeune fille recula, puis courut se cacher derrière le mur de la ruelle par lequel elle était venue. Elle regarda le groupe s'éloigner. Ils parlaient dans leur langue, mais elle percevait la frustration et l'incompréhension dans leur voix.

« Hi ! Hi ! Ils sont bien mécontents de voir que leurs prisonniers se sont échappés ! » dit une voix fluette.

Alice baissa les yeux et vit Fëa qui se tenait près d'elle, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

« Tu veux être suspectée ? Nous pouvons te livrer à eux ! » dit Faun, près d'elle.

« Arrêtez ça, laissez-moi ! Que voulez-vous, à la fin ? » gémit Alice.

« La vengeance, et tu seras notre instrument », dit la fillette.

« Je… je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça, laissez-moi ! » dit Alice.

« Tu ne peux rien faire, c'est nous qui décidons », dit Fuin, qui arriva près d'eux.

Alice inspira profondément puis, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle dit : « Kaldren. »

Les trois elfes sursautèrent. Même s'il faisait nuit, Alice fut sûre que Fuin était devenu pâle.

« Tu… comment connais-tu mon ancien nom ? Je ne l'ai pas entendu depuis longtemps ! » dit l'elfe.

« Toi et Faun m'avez sauvée quand j'étais petite, dans un accident de voiture. N'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux garçons parurent gênés. Fëa les regarda chacun, puis explosa de colère.

« EH ! Vous m'oubliez, là ? J'existe, aussi ! » dit la fillette en sautillant comme une folle.

« Je sais que vous avez tous souffert, reprit Alice, et que vous n'aimez pas du tout ce que vous faites, au fond. Vous voulez être libérés de Smaug et retrouver votre peuple, n'est-ce pas ? »

Faun ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand soudain, un grondement inquiétant retentit dans le ciel. Les quatre jeunes gens se tournèrent vers la gauche, et aperçurent au loin une immense montagne que la lune éclairait.

Le bruit venait de là.

« Il nous appelle », soupira Fuin.

« Nous devons y aller », dit Faun.

Fëa mit les mains sur sa bouche.

« Mais… attends, s'il s'est réveillé pour nous, c'est que… Oh non, Fuin ! »

L'elfe posa une main rassurante sur la tête de la petite fille.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas encore le moment. »

Alice se tut. Elle avait l'impression d'être totalement étrangère à ce qui était en train de se passer. L'envie de parler était forte, mais Fëa semblait si bouleversée, face à elle par-dessus le marché ! Il devait donc s'agir de quelque chose de très grave.

« Nous y allons, mais… nous reviendrons », dit Faun avec hésitation.

« Peut-être », murmura Fuin.

Fëa émit un soupir. Elle semblait si atterrée, tout à coup… Les trois elfes disparurent dans un éclat de lumière. Alice se retrouva seule, et plus perdue que jamais.

Qu'avaient-ils voulu dire ? Smaug les avait appelés, mais pourquoi faire ? Allait-il… faire du mal à l'un d'eux ? Fëa avait paru si effrayée, elle qui avait paru insouciante et méchamment moqueuse, jusqu'ici.

La jeune fille sentit soudain son bracelet trembler à son poignet. Elle vit que le diamant brillait, d'une inquiétuante lueur rouge sang. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Une seule chose était sûre : tout ça ne présageait rien de bon pour personne.


	13. Les mots du coeur

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Les mots du cœur**

_DISCLAIMER : L'histoire de « Bilbo le Hobbit » et tout ce qui se rattache au Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien ! Mais Alice, Fuin, Faun et Fëa sont le fruit de mon imagination._

* * *

La montagne était silencieuse. Un vent froid et lent soufflait à travers les couloirs souterrains, autrefois creusés par les nains. Mais au pied de la montagne, caché près de la rivière, se tenait les ruines d'un vieux village aux origines inconnues.

Et là aussi, le silence régnait. Le silence de la mort. Pourtant, un clapotis résonna soudainement. Quelqu'un venait de marcher dans une flaque d'eau.

Ignorant la froideur de l'eau sur la peau de ses pieds nus, Fuin s'avança. Il avait revêtu une cape sombre par-dessus ses vêtements. Seule la lumière dorée de ses yeux perçait l'obscurité de sa capuche. Une quinzaine de jeunes gens de son âge se tenait près de lui. Tous avaient des yeux dorés comme lui. Certains étaient elfes, d'autres humains. Il y avait même un enfant nain parmi eux, à peine plus grand qu'un enfant Hobbit.

Tous se tenaient à l'orée du village, devant la cascade. Bientôt, le rugissement de Smaug retentit à nouveau.

« Il va choisir l'un d'entre nous », soupira l'un des jeunes elfes.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix », lui dit Faun avec regret.

Soudain, une énorme plaie rouge lumineuse apparut sur le visage de Fuin. Le malheureux tomba à genoux en gémissant de douleur.

« Fëa ! »

La petite fille courut près de lui.

« Grand-frère ? »

« Toi, tu ne risques pas d'attirer l'attention de Smaug, tu es bien trop petite, même s'il connaît ton âge. Va presser Alice, il faut qu'elle se dépêche. »

« Hein ? Mais Fuin, quand bien même je l'obligerais à se dépêcher, jamais elle ne viendra assez vite pour te sauver ! »

« Ça ne fait rien, je suis prêt à mourir », dit Fuin.

« Ne te fais aucun souci pour un seul d'entre nous », dit une jeune humaine.

« Maintenant, va », dit Faun.

Il la souleva et la déposa dans une barque, qui s'en alla au fil du courant. L'enfant gémit.

« Grands-frères ! Grandes-sœurs… FUIN ! » gémit la petite fille.

Fuin lui sourit tristement.

« Adieu, Fëa. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il faisait déjà jour lorsque Alice s'éveilla. La jeune fille s'étira… et tomba dans le vide. Elle atterrit au sol et leva les yeux vers son abri providentiel : une branche d'arbre près de la place d'Esgaroth.

Alice gémit. Elle avait mal dormi. N'ayant pu trouver son chemin en ville hier soir, et incapable de trouver quelqu'un envers qui se fier, elle avait décidé de dormir là.

Quelques passants la virent et lui jetèrent des regards. Qui était cette jeune fille aux cheveux couleur de feu, habillée comme un homme, et que faisait-elle là ?

Gênée, Alice se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville, vers la forêt. Il y avait moins de gens par là-bas.

Arrivée près de la sortie, elle sentit son bracelet vibrer. Elle le regarda. Il avait de nouveau cette inquiétante couleur rouge sang. Et Alice avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose de grave allait se produire.

« Alice ? ! ? »

La jeune fille se crispa. Cette voix… Elle se retourna, et vit une belle jeune femme blonde accourir. C'était la femme elfe qui avait assisté à son réveil, à Mirkwood.

« Te voilà ! Le roi s'est fait du souci, tu avais disparu juste après ta visite dans la cellule de Fuin. Il croyait qu'il t'avait enlevé. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je vais très bien », dit Alice.

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils. Le visage d'Alice était rouge, elle avait des traces de larmes sur les joues. Elle posa la main sur son front et réalisa qu'elle avait de la fièvre.

Soudain, le ventre de la jeune fille grogna, signe qu'elle avait faim.

Alice tomba à genoux, épuisée. Comprenant sans mal sa peine, la jeune femme la souleva doucement mais fermement par les épaules, puis la conduisit jusqu'à un banc où elles s'assirent toutes les deux. La jeune femme sortit un petit paquet de nourriture de sa poche et l'ouvrit sur ses genoux. Elle tendit une espèce de pain à Alice.

« Du lembas, un pain spécialement fait par les elfes. Une bouchée suffit à remplir le ventre d'un adulte. »

« Merci, heu… madame ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai ! rit l'intéressée. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées, pourtant je ne t'ai jamais dit mon nom. Je m'appelle Ithilwen. »

Alice sourit. Elle aimait beaucoup ce nom. Elle mordit dans le pain et s'aperçut qu'en effet, c'était bien nourrissant. Pourtant, elle ne put résister à une deuxième bouchée. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours !

Ithilwen l'observa. Alice avait beaucoup maigri, et ce n'était pas beau à voir.

« Dis-moi, Alice… est-ce que tu ne souffres pas trop, en ce moment ? Thranduil m'a tout raconté, tu sais ? Ta mère est malade, tu es loin de chez toi et ce contre ta volonté, tu dois gérer une magie particulièrement dangereuse dont la source repose autour de ton poignet. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais si tu as des ennuis, tu peux te confier à moi, tu sais ? Après tout, tu m'as sauvé de Fuin et ses compagnons dans la salle du trône. J'aimerais t'aider à retrouver le bonheur, je te dois bien ça, non ? Ce n'est pas bien de rester enfermé dans son coin, triste et solitaire. »

Alice regarda la jeune femme avec surprise. Elle était vraiment très belle, mais surtout, elle avait la même aura douce et bienveillante que sa mère.

La jeune fille se souvint de sa dernière entrevue avec sa mère.

« _Alice, je veux que tu sois forte pour les jours à venir. Désormais, tu devras te débrouiller seule jusqu'à mon retour. L'opération que je vais subir risque de durer longtemps. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je vais te donner une astuce : pense aux choses agréables, imagine-toi revivant des souvenirs heureux, et rien de triste ne t'arrivera jamais pendant mon absence._ »

Alice eut un sourire triste.

« Non, merci, Ithilwen. Je vais bien, je peux me débrouiller seule. »

Ithilwen parut surprise.

« Alice… »

« Je vous remercie de votre gentillesse, mais je dois y aller, maintenant. Alors à bientôt. »

La jeune fille se leva du banc, s'inclina devant l'elfe, puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville. Ithilwen la regarda s'éloigner.

« Hein ? Elle ne veut pas de vous ? Alors je pense que je peux me servir de vous, moi ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers le banc, et vit qu'une autre personne s'était assise à ses côtés. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un grand flash l'aveugla.

Alice avait atteint la porte quand elle vit les gardes regarder loin derrière elle avec l'air surpris.

La jeune fille se retourna et fut aveuglée par un grand éclat de lumière. Inquiète, elle courut vers l'endroit et vit de la fumée s'écarter, révélant les ruines du banc où elle avait laissé Ithilwen.

Des gens s'amassèrent autour de l'endroit, s'exclamant, questionnant, regardant autour d'eux.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ça, c'est un jeu d'enfant ! »

Alice leva les yeux et vit, sur le toit d'une maison en face d'elle, la petite Fëa. Elle tenait un objet dans ses mains. Un diamant vert, et une fiole de sang.

« Je vais enfin te faire passer le test final, Alice ! Tu vas devenir la guerrière parfaite pour tous nous libérer de Smaug. Et maintenant, le sang et le diamant activent la magie ! »

« Du sang ? Eh, minute, où tu l'as trouvé ? » dit Alice.

Ignorant sa question, Fëa ouvrit la fiole et versa le sang sur l'émeraude. Celle-ci s'illumina d'un violet noirâtre.

Alice baissa les yeux et vit, étendue au sol, la jeune femme elfe.

« Oh non ! Ithilwen ! ITHILWEN ! » cria Alice en courant près d'elle.

L'adolescente vit une blessure saignante sur la tempe de l'elfe. Furieuse, la jeune fille baissa la tête.

« Jamais… Jamais… JE NE TE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS ÇA ! »

Le bracelet à son poignet prit une couleur blanche puissante. Tout le corps de la jeune fille s'en recouvrit.

Alice sentit une puissance incroyable envahir son corps. En un saut prodigieux, elle atterrit sur le toit de la maison.

Fëa sourit.

« Parfait, parfait ! Tu es prête pour le duel. »

Le diamant vert tomba aux pieds d'Alice. Il prit la forme d'un Orc qui se dressa devant elle et brandit une massue.

« Dis, j'ai tout de même un doute : ton visage est rouge de fatigue, tu as l'air bien fatiguée, tu sembles même sur le point de pleurer à nouveau. Tu es sûre de vouloir te battre ? » dit Fëa.

« Tu joues la fière, mais tu es faible, comme tes copains, sinon il y a longtemps que vous auriez laissé tomber Smaug, mais tu n'es qu'une esclave ! » répliqua Alice.

Fëa parut choquée, puis elle hurla :

« Tu me mets hors de moi, sale humaine ! »

« Parle pour toi, sale morveuse ! »

« Ah oui ? Stupide mortelle, tu l'auras voulu ! Allez, attaque ! »

L'Orc ne se fit pas prier. Il fonça sur Alice. La jeune fille l'esquiva et tenta un coup de poing latéral, mais elle visa mal, tant elle était encore fatiguée malgré tout.

La jeune fille fut repoussée par le monstre. Tombant au sol, elle se mit à courir, poursuivie par la créature. Les gens autour d'eux s'enfuirent, terrifiés. Personne n'aimait les Orcs et les armes étaient toutes rangées chez eux !

Quant aux gardes, ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait. L'Orc était anormalement rapide en plus, tout comme la jeune fille enveloppée de lumière qui le fuyait.

Sur le toit, Fëa rit.

« Je le savais, Alice demeure Alice malgré tout. Mais… c'est décevant, je dois veiller à ce qu'elle réussisse, sinon personne ne pourra rien faire. »

Alice continuait de courir, quand elle trébucha sur un caillou. La jeune fille tomba au sol. Se retournant, elle vit la massue de l'Orc pointée devant elle.

La créature la brandit en l'air, prête à frapper, quand soudain, une hache surgit de nulle part et le toucha au côté.

Le monstre bondit en arrière. Alice se tourna vers son sauveur, et vit Thorïn à quelques mètres d'elle. Les autres nains accouraient juste derrière lui, armés de haches eux aussi. Bilbon était là, avec sa petite épée.

« Comment oses-tu t'attaquer à une jeune fille faible et malade ? » dit Thorïn.

« Alice ! Est-ce que ça va ? » dit Bilbon.

« Les amis ! Vous êtes venus », dit Alice, soulagée.

« EH ! Vous m'ignorez encore, là ? ! ? » s'indigna Fëa.

L'Orc se remit debout et se prépara pour une nouvelle attaque.

« Bon, allons-y », dit Thorïn.

« Non, attendez ! » dit Alice.

Sous les regards inquiets des nains et du Hobbit, la jeune fille se redressa péniblement.

« Je veux venger Ithilwen », murmura l'adolescente.

Elle tendit la main. Son bracelet émit un curieux bruit, comme un tintement de clochette. Curieuse, Alice le regarda. Et là, une chose étrange arriva. Elle eut l'impression d'entendre des mots d'une langue inconnue jaillir de son cœur, comme un savoir ancien, enfoui au plus profond de son âme.

« _Hlasta ! Quetis Ilfirimain ! O môr henion i dhû : ely siriar, êl síla. Aníron Arkenstone ! Hlasta ! Quetis Ilfirimain ! O môr henion i dhû : ely siriar, êl síla. AI ! ANÍRON ARKENSTONE !_ »

Le diamant à son bracelet se mit à briller de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à émettre des pulsations, comme un cœur s'éveillant au son des mots prononcés par Alice.

La lumière devint bientôt aussi forte qu'une immense étoile. Alice bondit dans le ciel et tendit le bracelet vers le ciel. Sa lumière explosa en un océan d'étincelles qui tombèrent sur la ville. L'Orc gémit de douleur au contact de ces étoiles et disparut en miettes.

Ithilwen, au contraire, ouvrit les yeux. Les étoiles firent disparaître le sang et fermer sa blessure.

Alice retomba doucement au sol, sous les yeux ébahis des nains.

« Thorïn… C'est… » murmura Bilbon.

« Monsieur Bilbon Baggins… Je dois une fière chandelle à cette jeune fille ! Gandalf avait raison, elle est vraiment aussi surprenante que vous, si ce n'est plus ! »

Le Hobbit sourit.

« Je vous l'avais dit ! »

Alice atterrit en douceur, comme si elle portait des ailes invisibles dans son dos. Le bracelet à son poignet s'éteignit.

« J'ai réussi… Ithilwen », murmura Alice.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'évanouit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un bruit curieux retentissait, comme de la vaisselle s'entrechoquant. Mais le bruit semblait étouffé.

Alice ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit un grand bouquet de fleurs au-dessus d'elle.

La jeune fille se redressa. Elle était dans un lit, dans une chambre. Un instant, elle crut être chez elle, dans son monde, dans sa propre chambre.

Mais non, la tapisserie au mur devant son lit montrait un dragon surplombant un grand lac au pied d'une montagne. Et ce bruit, derrière la porte…

Curieuse, Alice se leva. Elle était en chemise de nuit, encore une fois. La jeune fille marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle vit Balïn, Bilbon, Fili et Kili occupés à transporter des lingettes, des seaux d'eau et des paquets d'herbe médicinale à travers les couloirs de la maison.

« Ah ! Vous êtes déjà réveillée ? » dit Kili.

« Nous avons pris soin de vous pendant votre sommeil », dit Fili.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas encore complètement rétablie, vous devriez vous recoucher », dit Bilbon.

« Si vous voulez toujours poursuivre le voyage vers la Montagne Solitaire avec nous, bien sûr », dit Balïn.

Tous la gratifièrent d'un chaleureux sourire. Émue, Alice ne dit rien.

Elle vit quelqu'un d'autre apparaître dans le couloir. Une femme. En la voyant, Alice se figea. Elle avait une longue chevelure rousse, et des yeux verts, comme elle. C'était sa mère !

« Ah ! Tu es déjà réveillée ? »

Alice se frotta les yeux. Non, impossible ! La vision se déforma. Les cheveux prirent une couleur dorée, les yeux de la jeune femme virèrent du vert au bleu ciel. Ithilwen était là, c'était elle qui lui apportait à manger.

« Alice ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » dit-elle en voyant son air déçu.

L'adolescente se ressaisit, et lui sourit. Elle était heureuse de la revoir saine et sauve.

Les petits hommes laissèrent les deux jeunes filles dans la chambre. Alice mangea toute la soupe qu'Ithilwen lui avait apportée.

« Merci, c'était délicieux », dit Alice.

« Bel appétit. Tu guéris vite, dit Ithilwen en rangeant l'assiette sur la table de nuit. Une fois rétablie, tu pourras venir avec moi revoir Thranduil, à Mirkwood. »

Alice baissa les yeux.

« Non, je ne veux pas encore imposer ma présence aux elfes. »

« Oh, ne t'embarrasse pas comme ça. Le roi serait ravi de te revoir, tu sais ? Et j'ai une double dette envers toi, maintenant. »

« Oui, mais… je dois continuer avec Bilbon et les autres. Ils sont mes amis, je ne peux pas les abandonner. Je regrette beaucoup, vous savez. J'aimerais bien venir à Mirkwood, mais je dois y aller, alors je ne vous reverrai pas avant un moment. »

« Alice… » dit Ithilwen, l'air étonné.

« Néanmoins… j'ai une petite faveur à vous demander », dit Alice.

« Oui, laquelle ? » dit la jeune femme, retrouvant le sourire.

Alice rougit. Elle baissa la tête, puis murmura :

« Est-ce que… juste pendant un moment… vous pourriez faire semblant d'être ma mère ? »

Ithilwen ouvrit de grands yeux ronds de surprise. Puis, émue, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Alice hésita, puis s'assit plus près d'elle, et mit la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

L'adolescente sourit, puis des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux clos. Gémissant, elle se blottit dans les bras d'Ithilwen, qui se mit à la bercer comme une mère avec son enfant.

« Maman ! » gémit Alice.

Elle continua de pleurer un moment. Derrière la porte entrouverte, les nains regardaient la scène avec des yeux humides. Bilbon se moucha bruyamment.

« Chuuuuuuuuuuut ! » dirent les nains, l'air courroucé.

Thorïn arriva juste à ce moment et, surpris, donna une petite tape sur Bilbon pour lui demander ce qui se passait.

Le Hobbit, surpris, poussa un cri. Les nains, surpris et perdant l'équilibre, tombèrent à la renverse et ouvrirent la porte en grand, tombant en tas sur le parquet devant Alice et Ithilwen surprises.

Ils sourirent d'un air gêné, puis s'enfuirent. Les deux filles les regardèrent s'éloigner, échangèrent un regard, puis… éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il m'est venu d'un coup comme ça ! _

Traduction elfique :

_Hlasta ! Quetis Ilfirimain ! _

Écoutez ! Je parle à ceux qui furent nés pour ne pas mourir !

_O môr henion i dhû : ely siriar, êl síla. Aníron Arkenstone ! _

Des ténèbres je comprends la nuit : les rêves volent, une étoile brille. Je désire l'Arkenstone !


	14. Au pied de la montagne

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Au pied de la montagne**

_DISCLAIMER : L'histoire de « Bilbo le Hobbit » et tout ce qui se rattache au Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien ! Mais Alice, Fuin, Faun, Fëa, Ithilwen et Thoron sont le fruit de mon imagination._

_Merci pour la dernière review, Meldawen ! Maintenant, je sais quel bout tenir lorsque j'écris. _

_Ravenhill, j'espère que tu seras un petit peu plus soulagée pour Fuin et les autres, mais je pense que d'autres inquiétudes vont naître chez les lecteurs, après ce chapitre-là. _

_Aelea, j'espère que c'est plus détaillé à ton goût, et que la façon dont j'aurais développé la suite te plaira. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, tout le monde ! _

* * *

« Quittez ce palais, vous n'y avez plus votre place. »

Tels avaient été les mots du roi de Mirkwood. Thoron baissa tristement les yeux. Il n'y comprenait rien. Il avait pourtant bien gardé les clés des prisons des nains ! Qu'avait-il pu se passer ? Qui avait réussi à entrer dans le palais sans attirer l'attention, et libérer les nains ? Un elfe les aurait-il trahis ? Ou autre chose ?

Le malheureux n'y comprenait rien. Mais une chose était sûre : il avait perdu sa place de chef des gardes. Il errait maintenant dans la forêt, seul et perdu dans ses pensées.

Il était tant plongé dans les ténèbres qu'il ne vit pas une ombre apparaître derrière lui, et l'envelopper.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alice se réveilla en sursaut. Elle resta immobile un instant, haletante. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Elle reconnut la chambre de la maison d'Esgaroth où elle séjournait.

La jeune fille entendit même les ronflements des nains qui dormaient dans les pièces adjacentes. Elle eut un léger sourire, mais il disparut lorsqu'elle se souvint de son rêve. Elle avait vu un elfe errer dans la Forêt Noire. Il avait paru sombre, comme désespéré. Et quelque chose gros et menaçant était apparu derrière lui, se préparant à l'attaquer.

Alice n'avait pu voir ce dont il s'agissait, mais elle avait bien ressenti le danger.

La jeune fille se rallongea sur son lit et soupira. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle dormait ici, maintenant. Demain, elle serait enfin prête à repartir à l'aventure avec ses amis.

En fait, il faudrait d'abord que Thorïn s'entretienne avec le Maître de la ville pour obtenir des poneys, des provisions et des outils.

Alice tourna la tête vers la fenêtre au bout de la pièce. Elle pouvait voir l'ombre de la Montagne Solitaire. C'était là que siégeait Smaug. Et c'était là aussi que se réunissaient Fuin et tous ses compagnons, ses frères et sœurs comme il les appelait.

La jeune fille repensa à Fëa. Après sa victoire contre l'Orc, elle avait disparu. Personne ne l'avait vu quitter la ville ni rien. Où était-elle passée ?

Alice savait que c'était inutile de chercher une réponse à une question de ce genre. Ces enfants esclaves de Smaug ne respectaient la logique d'aucun peuple de la Terre du Milieu. Leur identité, leur innocence, on leur avait arraché ces choses pour des pouvoirs qui ne leur servaient qu'à faire le mal au nom d'un dragon qui les opprimait.

La jeune fille se souvenait que Fëa avait tenu à lui faire passer le « test final » le plus vite possible. Ce qui signifiait que le temps pressait pour la petite et ses amis… Mais pourquoi ? Qu'allait-il leur arriver ? Et Fuin ? Elle ne pouvait oublier la peur dans ses yeux quand il avait entendu le dragon rugir.

Soudain, un bruit tira la jeune fille de ses songes. Ce bruit, à nouveau. Le rugissement d'un fauve qui résonnait au loin, depuis les profondeurs de la montagne.

Agacée, Alice se leva. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. La jeune fille s'approcha de la table et vit des vêtements posés là. Il y avait des chaussures de peau grises nouées par des lacets, un pantalon noir et une chemise longue vert feuille, fendue sur les côtés, avec des manches kimono et un col échancré, se nouant avec un lacet sur le devant. Un motif de lierre en fil d'argent était brodé sur le devant.

Alice comprit que c'était un petit cadeau d'Ithilwen. La jeune fille enfila les vêtements. Leur contact sur la peau était agréable, doux et légèrement réchauffant, sans excès.

Une fois habillée et les cheveux tressés en natte, la jeune fille sortit de la chambre et descendit l'escalier jusqu'à la sortie de la maison.

La ville était silencieuse comme toujours, la nuit. Ce soir, il n'y avait pas de fête.

Alice leva les yeux et regarda les étoiles. Les constellations étaient différentes de celles de son monde. Était-il possible que l'une des ces étoiles corresponde à sa planète, la Terre ?

L'adolescente entendit un autre rugissement. Son bracelet émit une vibration. La jeune fille le regarda et vit le diamant briller d'une violente lumière rouge.

La jeune fille fut aveuglée par le flash. Elle eut une vision : Fuin marchant le long d'une route dans un village en ruine, une horrible cicatrice rouge brillant sur sa joue gauche, puis un immense dragon assis sur un tas d'or, ouvrant la gueule et rugissant de rage.

La lumière disparut, Alice se retrouva sur la place de la ville. L'adolescente vit le diamant s'éteindre. Elle sentit la frustration et la colère s'emparer d'elle.

Furieuse, elle se mit à courir vers la montagne. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle devait agir !

_Plus vite… Je dois aller ENCORE PLUS VITE ! _

Le diamant émit une lumière blanche, celle d'une étoile. Alice sentit l'énergie s'emparer de son corps, détendre ses muscles, renforcer tout son corps.

La jeune fille ne mit pas plus de dix minutes pour atteindre la lisière de Mirkwood. Elle s'arrêta et bondit, un bond si grand qu'elle dépassa la cime des arbres.

Lorsqu'elle retomba, elle atterrit à l'intérieur de la forêt. Elle était loin du sentier, mais elle vit qu'elle se trouvait au pied d'un des arbres-maisons.

La jeune fille activa la magie du bracelet et se fit invisible. Elle n'aimait pas trop ça, elle savait bien qu'elle n'était plus vraiment une intruse ici, Ithilwen et Thranduil le lui avaient clairement expliqué. Mais quelque chose rôdait, Alice sentait le danger, elle avait besoin de se sentir aussi protégée que possible.

Elle vit des buissons remuer sur sa gauche. Curieuse, elle s'enfonça dans la végétation. Elle faillit hurler en voyant la face d'une araignée géante devant elle.

Heureusement, le monstre eut le bon réflexe de reculer, sentant quelque chose s'approcher. Il cligna ses nombreux yeux noirs mais ne vit rien. Quelle était donc cette présence ? Ça sentait l'humain.

Alice contourna le monstre et s'aventura dans la forêt. Que cherchait-elle ? La jeune fille l'ignorait, elle agissait d'instinct.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cachée dans un arbre près d'Alice, Fëa sourit. La jeune humaine avait vraiment monté en puissance grâce à la dernière épreuve.

Et elle commençait enfin à suivre son propre chemin, c'était parfait. La petite la surveillerait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive intervenir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alice ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle n'avait pas vécu longtemps à Mirkwood pour savoir si les choses avaient toujours été ainsi, mais elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout était anormalement calme, trop calme pour être normal. La forêt entière semblait avoir cessé de respirer.

Soudain, elle vit deux araignées apparaître juste devant elle. La jeune fille se mit en garde, se préparant à les voir lui foncer dessus. Mais les deux bêtes se mirent à discuter entre elles, sans prêter attention à l'intruse.

« Alors, vous l'avez trouvé ? »

« Oui, il est bien gras, et tendre à souhait. Allons chercher deux de nos sœurs, il y en aura bien assez pour nous quatre ! »

« Je le crois bien ! Les elfes ont une chair si délicate… »

Alice sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Des elfes ! Oh non ! Elle se souvint de la fureur qu'elle avait ressenti quand Ithilwen avait été attaquée.

La jeune fille prit une bonne bouffée d'air pour se calmer, puis elle suivit les araignées.

Ce qui la gênait était de voir qu'elles étaient maintenant quatre. Si elle connaissait le chemin, elle aurait devancé les monstres et sauvé la proie. Mais elle devait attendre… et agir.

Une fois les quatre monstres réunis, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, vers le centre, jusqu'à un arbre couvert de toiles géantes.

Un cocon aussi gros qu'une vache pendait à l'une des branches. La plus grosse des araignées, sûrement la meneuse, le décrocha pour le poser sur le sol.

Alice serra les poings. Maintenant, elle devait agir ! Le manteau d'invisibilité disparut, toute la lumière se concentra dans le diamant.

Les araignées firent volte-face et sifflèrent de colère. Une intruse !

Sans attendre un instant, Alice activa son pouvoir de vitesse surhumaine. Elle attrapa l'homme dans ses bras et se mit à courir à travers la forêt avec lui, jusqu'à la lisière, près de la rivière.

Une fois dehors, à l'abri sur la rive, elle le déposa. La lumière s'éteignit. À ce moment, la jeune fille ressentit une horrible douleur. Elle tomba à genoux et se prit les bras dans ses mains.

_Cette douleur ! Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? C'est comme si… comme si tout mon squelette craquait en mille morceaux, à l'intérieur de moi ! _

« Pfft ! Idiote, tu as abusé de tes forces ! »

Alice leva les yeux vers celle qui avait parlé.

« Fëa ? ! »

L'enfant paraissait fâchée.

« Tu as allumé un trop grand feu, pas étonnant que tu te brûles, maintenant ! Ne bouge pas. »

Elle posa les mains sur le visage de la jeune fille. Une sensation de fraîcheur quitta les petites paumes de l'elfe et pénétra le corps d'Alice, faisant disparaître lentement mais sûrement sa douleur.

« M… merci », dit l'adolescente.

L'enfant haussa les épaules.

« Si je te laissais mourir, plus personne ne pourrait sauver mes frères et sœurs ni moi, alors c'est normal. »

Alice voulut lui poser davantage de questions, quand elle vit l'elfe inconscient gémir. L'adolescente s'approcha de la rive, prit de l'eau dans ses mains et en aspergea le visage de l'homme.

Il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et regarda autour de lui avec surprise.

« Vous allez mieux ? » dit Alice.

« Je… Où suis-je ? »

« Vous avez été attaqué par des araignées dans la forêt, mais je vous ai tiré de là », dit Alice.

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. L'elfe vit le bracelet à son poignet, puis regarda la jeune fille avec stupeur.

« Vous êtes… Alice ? ! »

« Oui. Heu… On se connaît ? »

« Ithilwen m'a parlé de vous. Je suis Thoron, son époux. Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Ma femme et moi avons tous deux une dette envers vous, maintenant », dit l'homme avec un sourire.

Alice parut surprise, puis elle sourit à son tour.

« Bon, tu ferais mieux de te soucier de nous, maintenant », dit Fëa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ? » gémit Alice.

« Alice, je sais de quoi je parle, je t'en supplie ! Fuin va mourir, sauve-le ! » dit Fëa, l'air affolé.

Alice fronça les sourcils. Thoron leva la main en signe de calme.

« Et si tu nous expliquais davantage la situation ? »

Fëa prit un air méfiant, puis elle soupira et tomba au sol. Alice et Thoron s'assirent en face d'elle.

« Nous sommes plusieurs enfants de différents peuples à avoir été capturés par Smaug. Nous avons vécu pendant des années dans les ruines d'un petit village au pied de la cascade de la Montagne Solitaire. Au début, nous ne faisions qu'obéir aux ordres de Smaug et le prévenir d'éventuels voleurs qui viendraient prendre son trésor. Mais depuis maintenant trois ans, Smaug a changé. La première année, le dragon s'est mis à faire des cauchemars. Puis la deuxième année, il a attaqué le village et nous a tous blessés, moi et mes autres frères et sœurs. Nous avons désormais tous une cicatrice sur le corps, qui nous relie au dragon. Et lorsque notre blessure se réveille, nous devons aller voir le dragon pour… pour quelque chose dont les autres n'ont pas voulu me parler. »

« C'est donc pour cela que tout Esgaroth et Mirkwood ont entendu le dragon rugir deux nuits de suite », dit Thoron.

« Oui. Fuin a été choisi pour aller le voir. Alice, je t'en supplie, sers-toi du bracelet et sauve mon frère, je veux pas qu'il aille voir Smaug ! Sauve-le, sauve tout le monde ! »

Alice fit silence, songeuse. L'histoire prenait des proportions inquiétantes.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux faire quelque chose, mais bon… conduis-moi au village », dit la jeune fille.

Acquiesçant, Fëa se mit debout. Alice allait la suivre, quand Thoron décida de les accompagner. Il désirait suivre la jeune fille, dans l'espoir de saisir une occasion pour payer sa dette.

Les trois compagnons se mirent donc en route vers la Montagne Solitaire. Le soleil se leva un quart d'heure après leur départ.

La traversée fut assez longue. Les trois voyageurs longèrent la rivière. À mesure qu'ils avançaient, Alice voyait mieux la Montagne Solitaire. Elle dégageait quelque chose de sombre et menaçant. Le paysage devenait de plus en plus désert et stérile. Les arbres se faisaient plus petits et rares. Bientôt, il n'y eut même plus de buissons.

Pourtant, ils étaient toujours sur la rive est. Mais Alice sentait la présence étouffante du dragon. Était-il à ce point maléfique, pour que la terre s'efface à des kilomètres autour de lui ?

Thoron lança un regard en coin à Alice. Il sentait le malaise de la jeune fille croître à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

« J'ai peur, dit Alice. J'ai l'impression de sentir la terre souffrir autour de moi, et sous mes pieds. Même l'air semble fuir cet endroit ! »

L'elfe hocha la tête. Il ressentait cela aussi. Par compassion pour elle, et parce qu'il l'appréciait, il lui prit la main. Toutefois, il la retira précipitamment, craignant qu'elle soit choquée. Mais Alice lui répondit par un sourire amical, et lui reprit la main.

Soudain, une musique retentit dans l'air. Un pipeau, une harpe et une espèce d'autre instrument à corde s'étaient mis à jouer ensemble.

Alice, Thoron et Fëa se tournèrent vers les ruines du village, qui se dessinaient au loin devant eux, près de la grande chute d'eau tombant de la montagne.

Une voix retentit, jeune et mélancolique. Alice reconnut tout de suite l'auteur du chant : Fuin !

« _À l'aube, j'ai vu les elfes s'épanouir,  
Dans un ciel constellé d'étoiles. _

_Au crépuscule, j'ai vu les humains s'éveiller,  
Sur une terre couverte de fleurs. _

_Et loin dans la montagne, le feu des nains  
Pourfend la pierre. _

_Qu'importe tes sentiments,  
Amour et haine,  
Car ta Pierre brillera comme une Étoile. _

_Et pour tous les peuples,  
Elle brillera à jamais… _

_Pour tous les peuples,  
Elle brillera à jamais !_ »

Tandis que la chanson s'écoulait au rythme de la musique, Alice et Thoron suivirent Fëa. L'enfant les fit traverser une passerelle de bois à travers les maisons montées sur pilotis au-dessus du lac né de la cascade.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une immense place dressée sur une grande pierre, taillée en forme de cercle.

Là, tous les enfants esclaves du dragon se tenaient en cercle, jouant des instruments. Et Fuin se tenait au centre, vêtu de sa cape noire. Les mains sur le cœur, le jeune homme chantait.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Fëa s'arrêta de marcher.

« Grand-frère… murmura l'enfant, les larmes aux yeux. GRAND-FRÈRE ! C'EST MOI ! »

La musique s'arrêta net. Tous se tournèrent vers la passerelle. Les enfants murmurèrent : « Fëa ! »

Fuin se retourna. Il parut triste en voyant l'enfant, puis furieux. Il arracha sa cape en un geste dépité, puis courut vers la petite.

Celle-ci tendit les bras vers lui pour l'enlacer. Mais au lieu de ça, Fuin la gifla.

« Idiote ! Pourquoi es-tu revenue aussi vite ? » dit Fuin.

« Mais je… » dit l'enfant.

« Ne frappe pas la petite, je suis là ! » dit Alice.

Fuin leva les yeux et parut stupéfait.

« Alice ! ? ! ? Non, impossible ! Tu as déjà terminé ta dernière épreuve ? »

« Parlons-en, c'était pas une épreuve mais une torture ! »

Deux humaines, des jumelles aux cheveux noirs, âgées d'environ seize ans, se regardèrent.

« Elle se plaint, t'as vu, Mélian ? »

« Oui. Je doute qu'elle fasse le poids face au dragon, si elle est aussi délicate, Oélian. »

Soudain, les deux gémirent. Alice avait activé la magie de son bracelet et utilisé sa force surhumaine pour les frapper à la tête. Les deux filles se massaient maintenant leurs têtes atrocement endolories.

« Évitez de la provoquer, elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec les enfants », dit Fëa.

Ces paroles lui valurent un coup sur la tête, à elle aussi. Thoron haussa les sourcils. Alice s'enflammait pour un rien !

« Mouais, tu sembles bien maîtriser la lumière du bracelet, maintenant. Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû frapper Fëa », dit Fuin, qui avait regardé la jeune fille frapper les enfants.

« Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu ne vas pas aller voir Smaug, j'espère ? » dit Alice.

Le maigre sourire de Fuin disparut. Il baissa la tête.

« Si je n'y vais pas, d'autres cicatrices s'éveilleront, et tout le monde pourrait être emmené, cette fois », dit le jeune homme.

« Il doit y avoir une solution pour vous libérer, dit Thoron. Et si le bracelet pouvait tous vous guérir, comme il l'avait fait pour Ithilwen ? »

« Impossible, la pierre n'est pas assez puissante. Il faudrait l'Arkenstone en entier ! » dit le petit nain de la bande.

« Mais alors que… » dit Alice.

Elle ne put jamais finir sa question. Le rugissement de Smaug retentit dans le vent. Fëa se tourna vers Fuin.

« Grand-frère ? »

« Je… je dois y aller », dit Fuin d'une voix blanche.

« Aller ? Où ça ? Pour quoi faire ? » dit Thoron.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Laissez-nous tranquille ! » dit Fuin.

Et sur ces mots, il s'enfuit vers la montagne.

« Fuin, attends ! » dit Alice.

Elle se lança à sa poursuite, suivie de Thoron et de tous les autres enfants.


	15. Un souffle puissant

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Un souffle puissant**

_DISCLAIMER : L'histoire de « Bilbo le Hobbit » et tout ce qui se rattache au Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien ! Mais Alice, Fuin, Faun, Fëa, Thoron, Ithilwen, Mélian et Oélian sont le fruit de mon imagination._

* * *

Fuin avait réussi à les distancer. Il marchait à travers les ruines du village, en direction d'une grotte secrète qui donnait accès à la montagne. Une porte que personne, pas même les nains ne connaissaient.

Normal, elle avait été taillée à un niveau inaccessible pour tous sauf un elfe spécial comme lui. Le sang du dragon lui donnait la force de sauter très haut, suffisamment pour atteindre cette ouverture.

Il pénétra dans un couloir et s'avança jusqu'au pied d'un grand escalier. Au sommet se trouvait une immense porte de métal à deux battants. L'image d'un dragon était sculptée dessus.

L'elfe s'arrêta, le visage impassible.

« Grand-frère, attends ! »

Fuin se retourna, et vit tous ses frères et sœurs accourir. Il prit Fëa dans ses bras. Alice et Thoron se tenaient un peu en retrait.

« Grand-frère, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas ! » dit Fëa.

« Je dois le faire », dit le jeune homme d'une voix calme.

« Quoi ? Tu dois faire quoi ? » dit Alice.

Fuin se retourna et fit mine de s'éloigner, mais la jeune fille attrapa sa main.

« Je ne te lâcherai pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce qui va se passer ! »

Fuin la regarda d'un air menaçant. Mais en voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de la jeune fille, il s'adoucit.

« Smaug veut un sacrifice. »

Alice lâcha sa main, choquée par cette révélation.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas t'offrir en sacrifice ? ! » dit Thoron.

Fuin soupira. Les autres enfants baissèrent la tête, l'air triste.

« Lorsque c'est la veille du jour de Durïn, le premier jour de la Nouvelle Année des nains, c'est aussi le jour de la dernière lune de l'Automne au seuil de l'Hiver. Là, le soleil et la lune sont en même temps dans le ciel. La porte principale de la montagne peut s'ouvrir si l'on y introduit la clé, et Smaug se sent vulnérable. Il dévore l'un d'entre nous pour récupérer le sang qui coule dans les veines de l'esclave. Ainsi, il retrouve des forces et peut combattre le voleur », expliqua le petit garçon nain.

Fëa se mit à pleurer. Touché, Fuin s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit les mains.

« Ne pleure pas, je vais rejoindre les Rivages Blancs. Le moment venu, tu me rejoindras. Tu pourras encore vivre longtemps, toi comme tous nos frères et sœurs. Alors sois forte. »

« Ne fais pas ça ! Il doit y avoir un autre moyen ! » dit Alice.

« Fuin, écoute-la ! » dit un elfe.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, tous ? ! Nous n'avons pas le choix ! En tous cas, pas moi, c'est trop tard », dit Fuin.

Et sur ces mots, il lâcha Fëa et se mit à courir vers la porte. Mais il ne put retenir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit de course derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Alice qui montait les marches derrière lui.

« Non, ne me suis pas ! » dit Fuin.

« T'es drôle ! Tu oublies que tu m'as sauvée la vie quand j'étais petite, Kaldren ? »

Ce nom stoppa Fuin dans sa course. Il allait descendre vers elle, quand soudain, le dragon sur la porte s'anima.

Ses yeux virèrent au rouge rubis. La porte s'ouvrit. Une entrée sombre apparut.

Alice se posta devant Fuin et tendit son bracelet.

« Non, arrête ! » dit l'elfe.

Ignorant son ordre, la jeune fille leva la main vers le haut. Une boule de lumière. Elle la jeta vers l'entrée. Mais le noir l'engloutit.

Alice allait tenter une autre attaque, mais Fuin lui attrapa le bras.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Je veux me sacrifier pour leur laisser le temps de fuir avec toi ! »

Furieuse, Alice le repoussa.

« Ferme-la, crétin ! Tu ne connais rien de la mort, alors ne parle pas de ça à la légère ! »

Soudain, un rideau de flammes se forma dans l'entrée. Puis une langue de serpent géante en jaillit. Elle enveloppa les jeunes gens et les entraîna à l'intérieur.

Thoron se précipita vers la porte, mais elle se referma au dernier moment. Au pied des escaliers, Fëa fondit en larmes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alice se sentait tomber dans le vide avec Fuin, qui la serrait compulsivement contre lui. Ils avaient peur.

Bientôt, une lueur se forma en contrebas. Une grande lumière jaune. Alice réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une montagne d'or. Et ils allaient tomber dessus et mourir écrasés !

Surmontant sa peur, la jeune fille serra Fuin contre elle et activa le bracelet.

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose. Comme… l'intuition qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier en bas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une lumière, comme une étoile qui venait de s'allumer.

Elle regarda son bracelet. Il brillait de la même lumière. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'Arkenstone. Mais oui, le plus gros du diamant se trouvait ici, dans cette montagne d'or !

_Pitié, Arkenstone, sauve-nous ! Sors-nous de là, par pitié ! _

Le diamant au sol projeta un rayon sur Alice et Fuin. Les jeunes gens sentirent une force stopper net leur chute. Ils purent se redresser, puis continuer à descendre tout doucement.

Lorsque les pieds d'Alice touchèrent le sol, le bracelet s'éteignit. La jeune fille sentit le pouvoir de l'Arkenstone s'éteindre.

Alice souffla de soulagement. Elle entendit Fuin faire de même.

Soudain, une bourrasque souffla dans le dos de la jeune fille, manquant la faire tomber en avant. Elle se tourna vers Fuin en fronçant les sourcils. Comme pouvait-il souffler aussi fort ?

Le jeune homme parut aussi surpris qu'elle. Ensemble, ils se retournèrent, et restèrent cloués par la surprise en voyant ce qui les avait frappés : des naseaux. Les naseaux d'un dragon géant endormi.

Alice ouvrit la bouche pour crier. Fuin plaqua la main dessus et poussa la jeune fille loin derrière une colline de pièces d'or.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thoron avait beau essayer, il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir la porte. Il n'y avait pas de poignée ni de serrure. Fëa l'aidait, mais c'était inutile. Tous deux étaient trop faibles.

Avec l'air découragé, les autres enfants les regardaient prodiguer des efforts inutiles.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alice n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait déjà vu beaucoup de choses incroyables pendant son voyage, mais là… c'était vraiment trop.

Un dragon ! Un vrai !

« Alors c'est lui, Smaug… » murmura la jeune fille.

Fuin acquiesça. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna loin de la créature.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé », dit-il une fois loin de la bête endormie.

« De rien. »

Soudain, elle l'arrêta.

« L'Arkenstone ! Il faut qu'on la prenne, avant de partir ! »

Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le dragon.

« Arrête ! Tu es folle ! » gémit Fuin à voix basse.

Alice l'ignora et poursuivit sa route. Mais soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle sentait qu'un autre pouvoir était à l'œuvre dans cette grotte.

Elle vit quelque chose remuer devant elle. Mais il n'y avait rien. Puis elle aperçut l'Arkenstone, à quelques mètres devant elle.

Une main invisible souleva le diamant, puis le fit disparaître.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bilbon regarda le magnifique diamant dans ses mains puis, hésitant, il le mit dans une poche de son pantalon.

Il poursuivit son chemin, toujours caché grâce à l'invisibilité de son anneau.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du malaise. Même si les nains lui avaient promis une part du trésor, il savait que cet énorme diamant valait plus que ce qu'on lui avait promis.

Malgré tout, il poursuivit son chemin.


	16. Petite elfe blonde

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Petite elfe blonde**

_DISCLAIMER : L'histoire de « Bilbo le Hobbit » et tout ce qui se rattache au Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien ! Mais Alice, Fuin, Faun, Fëa, Thoron, Ithilwen, Gil, Ellan, Mélian et Oélian sont le fruit de mon imagination._

* * *

Alice et Fuin marchaient à travers les tunnels de la montagne sans but réel. Ils espéraient trouver une sortie qui les ramènerait à l'air libre. Mais ils étaient déçus. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver l'Arkenstone.

Où avait-elle pu passer ? Pourquoi avait-elle subitement disparu ?

Bientôt, Alice ressentit de la fatigue. Elle trébucha sur plusieurs pierres et buta même un mur qu'elle n'avait pas bien vu dans l'obscurité.

Fuin avait alors décidé de faire une pause. Tous deux s'allongèrent sur le sol et s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, Fuin fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il fut surpris en voyant qu'il avait passé un bras autour de la taille d'Alice, et que cette dernière dormait avec les bras autour de sa poitrine.

D'abord gêné, Fuin voulut se séparer d'elle, mais la jeune fille grogna dans son sommeil et raffermit sa prise.

L'elfe rougit, puis eut un léger sourire. Au fond, il était heureux qu'Alice soit là. Le sacrifice avait échoué grâce à elle, il n'était pas mort. Et malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle continuait de l'aider.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, désireux de dormir encore un peu, quand il sentit une douleur aiguë traverser sa tête.

« _Fuin ?_ »

L'elfe reconnut la voix de Smaug.

« _Où es-tu, petit polisson ? Je t'avais dit de venir ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort ?_ »

« _Smaug_, répondit mentalement Fuin. _Je suis venu ! Mais tu dormais, et tu n'as rien fait pour me tuer._ »

La douleur se fit plus intense, signe que le dragon s'énervait.

« _Misérable petit ver d'elfe rampant ! Puisque c'est comme ça… HEIN ? !_ »

Fuin lut dans les pensées du dragon et vit qu'il s'était aperçu d'un changement : une coupe d'or et l'Arkenstone n'étaient plus dans son trésor !

Fou de rage, le dragon rugit. Toute la montagne se mit à trembler. Alice se réveilla en sursaut. Fuin et la jeune fille se redressèrent et se mirent à courir à travers le tunnel.

Ils débouchèrent sur une grotte où coulait une rivière. Elle menait jusqu'à la cascade.

Fuin guida la jeune fille jusqu'à un radeau amarré en aval. Une fois à bord, tous deux se mirent à naviguer au fil du courant.

Mais Alice ne semblait pas à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Alice ? » dit l'elfe.

« Heu, Fuin… Cette rivière sort de la montagne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Heu… Les rivières qui sortent des montagnes… ÇA DONNE DES GRANDES CHUTES D'EAU ! » dit-elle en tendant le doigt devant elle.

Fuin réalisa soudain son erreur. Ils virent l'ouverture au bout, et la chute d'eau horriblement haute qui les attendait.

L'elfe essaya de ramer en sens inverse, mais ce fut inutile. Le radeau se mit à dévaler l'eau à toute vitesse, fonçant vers le bas.

Alice et Fuin furent soulevés du radeau et tombèrent dans le vide. Alors qu'ils tombaient, Fuin attrapa la main de la jeune fille et lui cria :

« SERS-TOI DU BRACELET ! »

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier. Le diamant à son poignet les enveloppa de sa lumière bienfaitrice.

Au pied de la rivière, Thoron et les enfants étaient assis en groupe, la tête basse, l'air triste. Ils entendirent le cri de Fuin et levèrent tous la tête.

« Ouah ! Grand-frère et Alice sont vivants ! » dit Fëa.

« Mais ils vont se noyer ! » cria Mélian.

Ils virent les jeunes gens tomber dans l'eau, puis suivirent des yeux le cours du fleuve, espérant voir leurs amis refaire surface.

Alors qu'ils perdaient espoir, ils virent soudain une immense bulle lumineuse jaillir de l'eau. Alice et Fuin se trouvaient à l'intérieur, trempés mais sains et saufs.

Ils s'échappèrent de l'eau et atterrirent sur la berge. Au contact du sol, la bulle disparut en un million de petites étoiles.

« ALICE ! FUIN ! VOUS ÊTES VIVANTS ! » cria tout le monde.

Les enfants accoururent et se ruèrent sur Fuin, chacun tenant à le serrer dans ses bras. Thoron s'approcha d'Alice et lui offrit un sourire fier et heureux.

Ils en étaient là des réjouissances quand soudain, le petit nain du groupe se retourna et, tout en tremblant, il tendit le doigt vers un endroit élevé.

« Gil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit Ellan, un garçon humain du groupe.

« Il fait peur, le dragon ! »

Tout le monde poussa un cri de terreur. En effet, Smaug se dressait dans le ciel en hurlant de rage.

« Il va vers Esgaroth », dit Fuin.

« Oh non… » murmura Alice.

« On doit y aller, alors ! » dit Thoron.

Alice, Thoron et même Fuin se mirent immédiatement en route, quand Fëa bondit devant eux et s'écria :

« Mais attendez une minute, vous trois ! Vous… vous avez vraiment l'intention d'y aller ? Vous réalisez que vous risquez d'être vus par le dragon, encore une fois ? Si vous y allez… vous risquez de ne jamais revenir ! Je ne dirai rien de méchant ce coup-là ; n'y allez pas, c'est tout ! »

Alice lui sourit.

« Merci de te faire du souci pour nous, mais… je n'ai pas le choix, je dois y aller. J'ai des amis qui m'attendent, là-bas. »

En effet, Alice ne savait pas si les nains et Bilbon avaient quitté Esgaroth ou non. Et elle voulait aider les habitants avec le pouvoir de son bracelet.

« Et moi, je dois l'aider, j'ai une dette envers elle », dit Thoron.

« Moi aussi », dit Fuin.

Fëa ne trouva rien à redire, trop choquée pour répliquer.

« Vous êtes tous libres maintenant, vous pouvez partir, quitter le village tant que Smaug ne fait pas attention à vous », dit Alice.

« Oui, vous pouvez saisir cette chance et aller à Mirkwood. Rien ne vous oblige à venir », dit Fuin.

« Hein ? ! ? » dit Fëa.

« Oui ! Alors nous nous disons au revoir, maintenant… heu… petite elfe blonde ? » dit Alice, hésitante.

« Namarië, petite elfe blonde », dit respectueusement Thoron.

« À bientôt, petite elfe blonde », dit Fuin avec un sourire malicieux, plus pour la narguer qu'autre chose.

Fëa tendit la main vers le trio qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

_Non mais, d'où ils sortent, ces trois-là ? _pensa la fillette. _Ils tournent plus rond… Smaug a dû leur griller la cervelle, c'est sûr ! _

Puis soudain, elle tiqua sur un détail.

« JE NE M'APPELLE PAS _PETITE ELFE BLONDE _! Mon nom est Fëa, et je suis une elfe Noldor ! Zut… Les Noldor comptent parmi les elfes les plus nobles… et ne fuient jamais leurs amis ! »

Et, toujours en formulant des jurons, elle courut après les autres, sous le regard amusé des autres enfants restés en arrière.

« Bon, eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, nous ? » dit Mélian.

« On a qu'à les suivre », suggéra Ellan.

« Mais si on va voir les humains, ils vont nous attraper, nous considérer comme des complices de Smaug, nous capturer, nous torturer puis nous tuer ! » dit Oélian.

« Alors vous proposez qu'on rentre tous à la maison chacun de notre côté ? » dit Ellan.

« Oh non ! Pour une fois qu'on rigole ! » dit Gil.

« Bon, alors on y va ! » dit Mélian.

Et ils se mirent à courir après Fëa, Alice et les autres.

* * *

_Ce chapitre-là est assez court, mais c'est parce que le prochain, que je vais écrire, sera bien touffu, lui. Alors je dois couper ici, désolée. _

_J'espère quand même que celui-là vous a plus. Dites-le moi par review, s'il vous plaît. _

_Ah, et le mot « namarië » veut dire « au revoir » en elfique. _

_À bientôt ! _


	17. Une mauvaise chanson

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Une mauvaise chanson**

_DISCLAIMER : L'histoire de « Bilbo le Hobbit » et tout ce qui se rattache au Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien ! Mais Alice, Fuin, Faun, Fëa, Thoron, Ithilwen, Gil, Ellan, Mélian et Oélian sont le fruit de mon imagination. _

_Et le chant des nains est tiré du livre « Bilbo le Hobbit » de Tolkien ! _

_Meldawen, merci pour ton soutien. Toi aussi, Ravenhill. Ysa666, j'ignore si tu continues de lire cette histoire, mais si tu arrives, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, à toi comme aux autres lecteurs, sans oublier Aelea WoOd !_

* * *

Au bout de deux jours de marche, Alice et ses compagnons arrivèrent à la porte d'Esgaroth, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. On avait du mal à croire qu'il y avait eu une ville ici.

Esgaroth n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines fumantes. Il y avait des cadavres humains et animaux calcinés sur le sol. Une odeur de chair brûlée attaquait les narines d'Alice et ses compagnons.

Alors qu'ils passaient près d'une maison, Alice se pencha vers une maison en ruines et parut navrée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Fun.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille sortit une petite poupée avec un bras brûlé de la maison.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose ? » gémit Fëa en sortant un tissu de sa poche avec lequel la petite se moucha.

« Comparé au nombre d'habitants de la ville, il y a peu de cadavres », dit Thoron en parcourant les ruines du regard. « Ils ont dû évacuer par la rivière, sur des bateaux… OH ! »

Il tendit soudain le doigt vers le lac. Au centre, on pouvait voir une espèce de grande carcasse dorée. Au vu des pattes crochues qui en dépassaient, tous reconnurent Smaug.

« Le dragon… le dragon est mort ! » souffla Ellan, abasourdi.

« Il… il a été vaincu ! » dit Gil.

« On… on est libres ? ! ? » dit Fëa.

« Ça m'étonnerait », maugréa Mélian.

« Nos cicatrices n'ont pas disparu, et notre sang de dragon demeure actif dans notre corps », dit Oélian.

« Hein ? Que voulez-vous dire ? » dit Alice.

Alors qu'ils en étaient là des discussions, un chant s'éleva de la montagne. Alice reconnut les voix des nains, ainsi que le son de plusieurs harpes et autres instruments.

« _Sous la montagne sombre et haute  
Le roi est venu dans son château  
Son ennemi est mort, le Ver de la Terreur,  
Et toujours ainsi tomberont ses ennemis.  
L'épée est aiguë, la lance est longue.  
La flèche rapide, la Porte est solide ;  
Le cœur est vaillant qui surveille l'or ;  
Les nains n'endureront plus de torts. _

_Les nains de jadis firent de puissants charmes,  
Quand les marteaux tombaient comme des cloches sonnantes_

_Dans les lieux profonds, où dorment des choses noires,  
Dans les salles creuses sous les montagnes rocheuses. _

_Sur des colliers d'argent ils enfilèrent  
La lumière des étoiles, sur des couronnes ils suspendirent_

_Le feu de dragon, de fil de fer retors  
Ils firent sortir la mélodie des harpes. _

_Le trône de la montagne une fois encore est libéré !  
O nôtres errant, écoutez l'appel !  
Venez en hâte ! Venez en hâte ! à travers la terre désolée ! _

_Le roi des amis et de ceux de votre race a besoin de vous_

_Maintenant nous crions par-dessus les montagnes froides, _

_Revenez aux cavernes anciennes !  
Ici aux Portes le roi vous attend,  
Ses mains sont chargées de joyaux et d'or.  
Le roi est revenu dans son château  
Sous la Montagne sombre et haute  
Le Ver de la Terreur est abattu et mort,  
Et toujours ainsi tomberont nos ennemis !_ »

Alice frémit. Ce chant ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ainsi, Thorïn avait réussi… Mais pourquoi appelait-il ainsi ses alliés ? Pourquoi ce chant semblait-il porteur de menaces ? On aurait dit un avertissement !

Qui d'autre menaçait son trésor ? Pas Fuin et les autres enfants, ils n'avaient jamais aimé servir Smaug ! Alors qui ?

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Thoron se poser sur son épaule. L'elfe avait le visage levé vers le ciel, l'air soucieux.

« Les gens d'Esgaroth ont dû se présenter à la montagne… et demander un peu d'aide financière et matérielle à Thorïn. Il refuse et quémande maintenant les siens pour les combattre. »

La jeune fille regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Non… Thorïn ne ferait pas ça ! »

« Si. Les nains sont d'un naturel avare », dit Faun.

« Oh, ça va, hein ! » protesta Gil.

Thoron prit alors la tête du groupe et les mena le long de la rivière, jusqu'à un camp. Les gens d'Esgaroth avaient reçu l'aide des habitants de Mirkwood après le massacre commis par Smaug.

Alice vit les enfants hésiter en voyant le camp de loin. Puis, hésitants mais désireux de rester avec Alice, ils la suivirent vers le camp avec Thoron.

Alors qu'ils déambulaient entre les tentes, tout le monde cessa ses activités pour les regarder : les gens occupés à étriller des chevaux, forger des armes ou ranger des sacs de provisions, même des enfants qui jouaient s'approchèrent par curiosité.

Thoron mena le groupe jusqu'à la plus grande tente où Barde et Thranduil les accueillirent.

Ce dernier parut méfiant à la vue de Thoron et les enfants. Alice prit alors la défense de tous et expliqua toute son histoire, depuis la fuite de Fuin de la prison jusqu'à leur découverte du cadavre de Smaug dans les ruines fumantes d'Esgaroth.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, la jeune fille reçut des remerciements du roi pour avoir sauvé Thoron, puis d'un commun accord avec Barde, ils acceptèrent de recueillir les enfants.

On les emmena alors tous dans une grande tente où ils pourraient se reposer ensemble.

Thoron resta dans la tente, à la demande du roi qui souhaitait lui parler en privé.

« Majesté ? »

« Thoron… Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas voulu ta mort », dit le roi.

L'elfe haussa les épaules.

« C'est de ma faute, si les nains ont pu s'échapper, et si nous sommes maintenant au bord de la guerre. »

Thranduil le fixa un moment, puis dit :

« Tu peux y aller, maintenant. Les tentes des elfes sont à l'est du camp. Ithilwen te cherche, elle se fait du souci. »

Thoron s'inclina, puis sortit prestement. Alors qu'il arrivait en face des premières tentes elfiques, il vit une elfe blonde courir vers lui.

Fou de joie, Thoron serra Ithilwen dans ses bras. Les deux époux restèrent un long moment enlacés, comme pour rattraper tout le temps perdu avec leur séparation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cachés dans un arbre, Fuin, Alice, Faun et Fëa regardaient de loin le couple enlacé.

« Ils sont mignons », dit Fëa.

« Je ne te savais pas si romantique », dit Alice.

La petite haussa les épaules.

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » dit Faun.

« Déjà, je propose que tout le monde prenne du repos », dit Fuin.

L'idée fut adoptée. Les jeunes gens descendirent de l'arbre et retournèrent à la tente.

À l'intérieur, le sol était tapissé de couvertures et jalonné de coussins. Tout le monde dormait déjà.

Alice et les autres se joignirent à eux et s'endormirent. Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans que rien de spécial se produise.

Ithilwen était venue dans la tente et avait chaleureusement remercié Alice d'avoir sauvé son mari.

Thoron s'était ensuite proposé d'apprendre le maniement de l'épée à la jeune fille. Elle avait accepté, plus par désir de tuer l'ennui que par envie de se battre.

Ainsi, au fil des jours, une certaine routine s'installa dans le camp : le matin, Alice déjeunait avec les enfants, puis ceux-ci la regardaient s'entraîner au maniement de l'épée avec Thoron.

Parfois, Fuin ou Faun se proposaient comme adversaires, pour que la jeune fille puisse s'exercer avec des personnes de différents styles de combat.

Puis, l'après-midi, Alice passait son temps à se promener avec Fuin, Faun et Fëa. Ils lui parlèrent beaucoup de la Terre du Milieu et son histoire, comme la légende des Anneaux de pouvoir, la guerre des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu contre Sauron, Isildur, Gil Galad, l'histoire de Numenor, l'amour interdit de Beren et Luthièn, et bien d'autres choses. Alice, en échange, leur parlait de sa vie sur Terre.

Les trois elfes avouèrent qu'ils avaient souvent visité son monde, mais seulement de nuit, car l'obscurité les cachait bien. Et ils n'avaient jamais fait qu'observer les humains de loin. Alice leur fournit beaucoup d'explications sur des choses qui leur étaient autrefois apparues obscures.

Puis le soir, après le dîner, tout le monde se couchait dans la tente qu'on leur avait réservée.

Alors qu'un soir, tout le monde dormait depuis longtemps, Alice se réveilla brusquement, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'Arkenstone… L'Arkenstone était là, elle approchait !

La jeune fille la sentait. Pieds nus, la jeune fille sortit en douce de la tente et se mit à errer entre les tentes. Des feux étaient allumés à certains endroits, des hommes et des elfes discutaient.

Certains la saluèrent à son passage. Tout le monde n'avait pas oublié l'exploit de la jeune fille, lorsqu'elle avait utilisé la magie du bracelet à Esgaroth, ainsi que ses exploits pour avoir sauvé Ithilwen et Thoron.

Alice répondit à chaque salut, mais son attention restait focalisée sur la pierre, qui se faisait de plus en plus proche. Où était-elle ?

Elle arriva bientôt devant la tente de Barde et Thranduil. Ces derniers sortirent, suivis de…

« Bilbon ? ! »

En entendant son nom, le Hobbit se tourna vers elle et parut surpris.

« Alice ? »

La jeune fille se précipita près de lui, s'agenouilla… et le prit dans ses bras. Le semi-homme resta immobile un moment, surpris, puis il lui rendit son étreinte, sous le regard attendri de Thranduil et Barde.

« Tu es vivant… » murmura la jeune fille, soulagée.

« Toi aussi », dit le Hobbit.

Puis, se détachant d'elle, il s'éloigna, suivi d'une petite escorte. Alice fut surprise en voyant le roi des elfes et Barde saluer son départ avec respect. Où allait-il, d'ailleurs ? Il retournait à la montagne ? Il était venu seul ? Mais pourquoi ? Et l'Arkenstone, qu'elle sentait plus proche que jamais…

Une fois que le Hobbit fut loin, le roi se tourna vers Alice et lui dit, avec un léger sourire :

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de terminer ta quête. »

Il lui fit signe de la suivre dans la tente.

* * *

_Sachez que nous arrivons à un tournant décisif de l'histoire. Le prochain chapitre sera particulièrement important, le moment ultime où Alice et ses amis décideront du rôle qu'ils voudront prendre dans la bataille qui s'annonce ! _


	18. Où Alice prend les choses en main

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Où Alice prend les choses en main  
**

_DISCLAIMER : L'histoire de « Bilbo le Hobbit » et tout ce qui se rattache au Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien ! Mais Alice, Fuin, Faun, Fëa, Thoron, Ithilwen, Gil, Ellan, Mélian et Oélian sont le fruit de mon imagination. _

« … _Here we are,  
Going far,  
To save all that we love.  
If we give all we've got,  
We will make it through. _

_Here we are,  
Like a star,  
Shining bright on you world.  
Today… Making up a way._ »

Version anglaise du générique de début de _Code Lyoko_.

* * *

Alice entra dans la tente. Barde s'assit près d'une table où étaient disposés des plans de bataille. Thranduil prit un objet enveloppé de velours, qui trônait au milieu de la carte.

« Je suppose que tu l'as sentie ? » dit-il en regardant la jeune fille.

« Quoi ? » dit Alice, se doutant pourtant de la réponse.

Le roi ôta le tissu, révélant l'Arkenstone. Enfin elle était là, entière, étincelant de mille feux sous les yeux de la jeune fille.

« Avec cette pierre, nous pourrions empêcher la guerre qui se prépare », dit Barde.

« Avec cette pierre, tu pourrais libérer les enfants du sang de Smaug qui les lie toujours au dragon. »

La jeune fille tiqua sur cette dernière phrase.

« Justement, je ne comprends pas. Smaug est mort, non ? Alors pourquoi les enfants ne sont-ils pas redevenus normaux ? »

« Le corps de Smaug est détruit, mais pas son esprit. Il faut que tu déchaînes ton pouvoir avec l'Arkenstone et ton bracelet. »

La jeune fille esquissa une moue désabusée. La seule fois où elle avait utilisé le pouvoir du bracelet pour détruire le mal que Fëa avait créé à Esgaroth, la jeune fille n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps. Chaque utilisation de la pierre coûtait une considérable quantité d'énergie.

La jeune fille s'inclina, remercia les deux seigneurs puis marcha jusqu'à la tente. Fuin se tenait assis en tailleur près de l'entrée. Il ouvrit ses yeux félins et sourit.

« Alors ? Tu as appris quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Alice lui rendit son sourire et s'assit près de lui.

« Bonne nouvelle. L'Arkenstone est ici. Thranduil et Barde me la donneront lorsque je serai en pleine forme pour l'utiliser. Bientôt, vous serez débarrassés du sang du dragon et vous serez libres ! »

Le jeune elfe parut troublé en l'entendant dire ça.

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Oui, je ne mens pas. »

« Non, je veux dire… tu es sérieuse quand tu dis que tu vas nous libérer ? Tu ferais ça pour nous ? »

Alice regarda le jeune homme un moment avant de répondre :

« Tu m'as fait venir ici pour ça, non… Kaldren ? »

Fuin sourit, un sourire sincère.

« Merci, Alice. »

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire, puis elle regarda les étoiles. Son visage afficha de la tristesse.

« Quelque chose te préoccupe, Alice ? » dit le jeune homme.

« Les étoiles. Je me demande laquelle représente la Terre, ma planète… Je me demande si ma mère va bien. Est-ce que je la reverrai en rentrant ? Est-que son opération aura réussi ? Et puis… Même si je reviens dans mon monde, est-ce que je pourrai revenir ici, après ? »

Fuin posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Dans tous les cas, je serai là pour assurer ton retour, tu sais que j'en ai le pouvoir. La Valar Yavanna elle-même me l'a donné. »

Alice se sentit légèrement mieux et reprit sa contemplation des étoiles avec l'elfe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain matin, Alice espérait se réveiller très tôt pour assister aux négociations du peuple d'Esgaroth et Thorïn, mais il en fut autrement.

Lorsque Fuin essaya de la réveiller, la jeune fille ne réagit pas. Les enfants eurent beau essayer de la secouer, la gifler, lui asperger le visage d'eau, lui mettre une plume brûlée sous le nez, rien n'y fit.

On fit quérir Gandalf, qui était arrivé dans le camp hier soir. Il examina la jeune fille et dit qu'elle n'avait rien, mais qu'elle semblait prise dans une sorte de sommeil magique.

Et c'était le cas. Alice rêvait.

Elle traversait Mirkwood en courrant. Ses jambes semblaient bouger seule. La jeune fille ne ressentait aucune fatigue.

Bientôt, elle arriva dans un endroit si sombre qu'elle sut d'instinct qu'elle se trouvait au cœur même de Mirkwood. Ici, le vent ne soufflait plus. Il n'y avait qu'un grand silence. Mais il n'avait rien d'apaisant, au contraire. C'était angoissant. Comme la sensation d'être au bord d'un gouffre, prêt à tomber dans le vide au moindre faux mouvement.

« _Enfin te voilà… petite lumière._ »

Cette voix… Alice eut soudain l'impression qu'une main puissante avait attrapé son cœur et le maintenait immobile, l'empêchant de battre.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Qui parlait ?

« Qui est là ? »

Une silhouette humaine se dessina devant elle. La jeune fille sentit sa présence, très puissante. Mais elle semblait loin, plus loin que la distance physique la séparant de l'étranger. Pourquoi Alice avait-elle l'impression de se sentir tout près de lui… ou elle ?

« _Tu ne connais pas nom ? Il est vrai que tu n'es jamais venue en Terre du Milieu, autrefois. J'ai eu de nombreux noms, mais sache qu'en ce moment, les gens me nomment le Nécromancien._ »

Le Nécromancien… Ce nom ne lui disait rien.

« _Approche, n'aie pas peur._ »

Approcher… Elle aurait aimé s'approcher, mais elle avait peur. Cette personne semblait irradier une haine d'une puissance inouïe, une envie de détruire immense ! S'approcher de cet être… c'était comme s'approcher d'un four incandescent !

« Je ne… je n'y arrive pas ! » dit la jeune fille.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais elle ne soulignait pas le fait qu'elle ne _voulait pas_ s'approcher.

Un instant, la forme parut plus précise. La jeune fille crut voir un être immense vêtu d'une grande armure de métal noir, couronné d'un heaume de métal noir et hérissé de pics.

Puis la forme se tordit, comme du métal fondant sous la chaleur et devenant liquide. Puis un homme apparut, vêtu d'une tunique argentée, ce qui fit penser Alice aux tuniques royales de Thranduil. Comme le roi elfe, cet homme avait un visage au visage élancé, aux traits délicats et finement ciselés. L'adolescente avait l'impression de faire face à un prince d'une contrée lointaine. Ses longs cheveux argentés flottaient autour de lui.

Mais lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Alice, la jeune fille sentit la peur revenir. Son regard… Elle pouvait y voir toute la haine et la folie du monde, et au-delà !

Illusion… Ce n'était qu'une illusion, un piège pour la capturer !

« _Viens, Alice. N'aie pas peur._ »

Sa voix était douce, suave et hypocrite ! La jeune fille en eut un haut-le-cœur. Mais même si elle avait conscience du mensonge dans sa voix, elle ne pouvait résister, tant il dégageait un charme submergeant !

« _Allons, je ne vais rien te faire ! Pourquoi recules-tu ?_ »

La jeune fille sentit sa jambe se soulever, faisant un pas en avant. Le visage du Nécromancien sourit, révélant des dents carnassières.

Mais soudain, une autre voix se dressa. Celle-ci était rude, autoritaire, mais puissante et sage.

« Arrête, Alice ! Cesse de l'écouter, reviens à la lumière ! »

La jeune fille bascula la tête en arrière, un sourire soulagé sur les lèvres. Le Nécromancien leva la tête et hurla au ciel :

« _NON ! Elle est à moi ! Ne t'en mêle pas, maudit Istari !_ »

Mais Alice n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle se laissa guider par la voix bienveillante. C'était comme de l'eau passant sur son visage brûlé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alice sentit une main fraîche sur son front. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Gandalf la regarder avec soulagement.

La jeune fille réalisa qu'elle était toujours allongée sur les coussins dans la tente, et qu'elle était en nage.

« Gandalf… » dit-elle. Sa voix était rauque, son souffle irrégulier. Son rêve avait été éprouvant à ce point ?

Au-dessus d'elle, tous les enfants parurent soulagés lorsqu'ils l'entendirent parler. Fuin relâcha la main de la jeune fille, qu'il serrait entre ses doigts. Près de lui, Bilbon sourit et tapota gentiment le dos de l'elfe, qui lui rendit un pâle sourire. Il avait eu si peur pour son amie !

« Regarde-moi. Ça va aller », dit le magicien.

La jeune fille regarda un moment autour d'elle, essayant de retrouver ses repères. Même Thoron et Ithilwen se tenaient debout près d'elle. La jeune femme elfe avait l'air pâle, son mari la tenait par les épaules. Tous deux affichaient pourtant un air soulagé depuis que la jeune fille avait ouvert les yeux.

Fëa s'assit près d'Alice et lui tendit un verre d'eau, que la jeune fille but d'un coup. L'eau fraîche l'aida à se réveiller.

« Je… Je dors depuis combien de temps ? » dit-elle.

« Depuis ce matin », dit Fëa.

« Ce… ce matin ? ! ? Vous voulez dire que… »

« Les négociations sont finies », dit Faun.

Alice perçut de l'amertume dans sa voix. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« Et alors ? Quelle est la décision ? »

Gandalf soupira, puis dit :

« Thorïn a demandé de l'aide à Daïn, fils de Naïn. Ils vont venir et… il risque d'y avoir… des querelles, si jamais Barde refuse de les laisser passer. Tant que Thorïn n'aura pas cédé une part de son trésor pour aider les habitants dont Esgaroth a été détruite, le nain et ses compagnons resteront enfermés dans la montagne. »

Alice pâlit.

« Alors vous… vous allez combattre Thorïn ? Et… les autres nains ? »

« Ça en a tout l'air », dit Bilbon, l'air affligé.

Alice essaya de se lever, mais Bilbon et Fuin la repoussèrent.

« Repose-toi, tu es encore faible », dit le Hobbit.

Alice secoua la tête et se redressa.

« Me reposer ? Alors que vous parlez tous tranquillement de faire la guerre ? ! »

« Du calme, ça ne va pas jusque-là », dit Gandalf.

« SI ! Ça va jusque-là, justement ! Si Thorïn refuse de coopérer, s'il traite tout le monde de voleurs, il n'hésitera pas à demander à sa famille de combattre pour le défendre ! Et tout ça finira dans un bain de sang ! »

« Alice, écoute ! trancha Gandalf. Nous avons dit à Thorïn de nous donner un peu de son or en échange de l'Arkenstone. »

Les enfants poussèrent des cris indignés.

« Mais l'Arkenstone doit nous aider à nous libérer du sang du dragon ! » protesta Fuin.

« ÉCOUTEZ ! dit Gandalf. Que choisissez-vous ? La guerre, ou garder l'Arkenstone pour vous ? Ce qui se prépare sera plus difficile que ce que chacun d'entre vous a déjà vécu. Jusqu'ici, vous n'étiez que des enfants esclaves du dragon, volant et dénonçant les personnes avides de voler l'or de Smaug. Et aujourd'hui, vous voulez empêcher une guerre ? Vous ne devez pas vous laisser distraire et faillir à votre devoir ! Vous auriez dû lutter dès le début contre le pouvoir du dragon, et alors peut-être auriez-vous eu une chance de vous libérer de son pouvoir. Mais vous avez laisser le sang du dragon devenir une partie de vous, et si aujourd'hui seule l'Arkenstone peut vous libérer mais qu'elle doit revenir à son légitime propriétaire, Thorïn, alors il en sera ainsi. Et vous devrez en assumer les conséquences. Vous n'avez plus le droit d'hésiter ! »

Un lourd silence suivit ces paroles. Nul n'osait contredire le magicien. Mais soudain, la voix d'Alice s'éleva.

« Ridicule. »

Tout le monde sursauta.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » demanda Gandalf.

« Vous êtes ridicule, j'ai dit ! »

« Alice ? » demanda Ithilwen, inquiète.

Ignorant la jeune femme, Alice poursuivit :

« Tout le monde ressent le fait d'être perdu, parfois ! Chaque jour, chaque être est confronté à des problèmes, et nul ne sait comment les résoudre ! Mais chacun fait de son mieux pour tenter de les résoudre. Moi-même, j'ai une mère mourante sur Terre, pourtant je reste ici, à me battre pour libérer Fuin, Fëa, Faun et tous les enfants du joug de Smaug, alors que ça ne me regarde pas ! Bilbon aimerait être chez lui, dans son trou de Hobbit, et pourtant il a renoncé à l'amitié de Thorïn et les nains en volant l'Arkenstone pour sauver tout le monde ! Alors si les enfants, Bilbon et même Thorïn ont des problèmes, il faut les aider ! Si vous dites que je ne dois pas hésiter, alors je ne peux pas me battre non plus ! Et Bilbon non plus. Fuin non plus. Ni Fëa, ni Faun, ni même Ithilwen, Thoron ni les autres enfants ! »

Gandalf baissa la tête, l'air désabusé.

« Nous n'avons plus le temps d'en parler. De toute façon, Thorïn a déjà fait son choix. »

« Mais vous vous entendez, Gandalf ? ! ? Vous oubliez que vous êtes celui qui a réuni les nains, Bilbon et moi-même pour partir à la Montagne Solitaire ! »

« Et alors ? Tu veux t'en aller, toi aussi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Non, je ne m'en irai pas ! Mais j'ai ma propre opinion sur ce qu'il faut faire ! »

Elle se tourna vers le Hobbit.

« Bilbon, allons voir Thorïn, essayons de le raisonner ! »

Elle fit quelques pas vers la sortie de la tente, quand elle s'aperçut que le Hobbit ne l'avait pas suivi. Il avait la tête baissée, l'air sceptique.

« Bilbon ? » dit Alice.

« Thorïn avait l'air si furieux contre moi… Il m'a pratiquement banni de son royaume ! Je ne crois pas que… Je suis vraiment un cambrioleur, maintenant, et c'est si mal ! Je… Oh ? ! »

Il sursauta. Alice venait de poser une main sur ses petits poings crispés. Stupéfait, le Hobbit leva les yeux et vit que la jeune fille lui souriait avec l'air rassurant.

« Je crois en Thorïn. Je suis sûre qu'il finira par ouvrir les yeux ! »

« Alice… Eh ! Minute, Alice ! »

Mais déjà, la jeune fille l'entraînait vers la sortie.

« Je viens aussi ! » dit Ithilwen, souriante.

Thoron la suivit.

« J'adore quand Alice est déterminée, comme ça ! » dit Fëa.

Elle s'élança dehors, suivie par les autres enfants. Gandalf resta seul, surpris par la tournure des évènements. Puis son visage se détendit.

« Voilà pourquoi je t'ai amenée ici avec Bilbon et les autres, Alice », dit le vieux magicien avec un sourire énigmatique.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Personnellement, j'ai peur d'avoir un peu exagéré, alors donnez-moi votre avis. Alice n'a pas l'air d'en faire des kilos ? _


	19. Les mots qui touchent

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Les mots qui touchent**

_DISCLAIMER : L'histoire de « Bilbo le Hobbit » et tout ce qui se rattache au Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à Tolkien ! Mais Alice, Fuin, Faun, Fëa, Thoron, Ithilwen, Gil, Ellan, Mélian et Oélian sont le fruit de mon imagination._

* * *

« _Cherchons et réunissons les éclats de rêves_  
_Même si nous sommes tristes, nous pouvons encore les trouver, _  
_et changer le cours de demain pour qu'il soit lumineux. _  
_Même si nous sommes tristes, vivons notre présent. _

_Je crois en toi 24 heures par jour  
Je regarde les yeux écarquillés même les mots les plus communs  
Le temps se gausse toujours sur son cours rapide  
Trouvons un présent qui ne nous laissera pas que des souvenirs. _

_C'est plus simple qu'il n'y paraît, mais je ne saurais le dire.  
Je ravale toujours ce que je veux dire. _

_Je ne peux dire des choses d'une clarté infantile désormais.  
On dit que le temps vient à bout de tout,  
mais personne ne comprend. _

_Si nous ne bougeons pas, nous ne ferons rien.  
Si nous nous inquiétons,  
nous ne pourrons pas nous arrêter.  
Je n'ai pas envie de me faire dorloter  
par des rêves dans ce monde limité. _

_Un souhait pur et effronté est laissé en arrière tel quel  
L'amour est tout.  
Notre ère commence ici. _

_Comme un oiseau découpant le ciel,  
L'image qui danse dans le ciel immense se dépeint  
Marchons, la route est longue, mais  
Tout brillera comme un diamant avant qu'on s'en rende compte._

_Je crois en toi 24 heures par jour  
Je regarde les yeux écarquillés même les mots les plus communs  
Le temps se gausse toujours sur son cours rapide  
Trouvons un présent qui ne nous laisse pas que des souvenirs. _

_Cherchons et réunissons les éclats des rêves  
Même si nous sommes tristes, nous pouvons encore les trouver,  
Et changer le cours de demain pour qu'il soit lumineux  
Même si nous sommes tristes, vivons notre présent. _

_I am ! _– Hitomi »

* * *

_Je trouve que cette chanson illustre bien certains points de ma fic, aussi l'ai-je mise en exergue. J'espère que ça vous plaît !_

_Merci à tous pour vos précédentes reviews. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Une fois qu'Alice et ses amis eurent quitté la tente, Gandalf sourit.

« Voilà pourquoi je t'ai amenée ici avec Bilbon et les autres, Alice », dit le vieux magicien avec un sourire énigmatique. « Pour changer ce que je ne peux changer. Merci de partager mes espoirs. »

Il se dirigea vers sa propre tente. Une fois seul à l'intérieur, il fouilla dans son sac de voyage et y trouva deux objets précieux : la photo de lui, Alice et les nains, ainsi que du Seigneur des Aigles. Il la regarda un instant, puis il prit l'autre objet : le livre d'histoire que la jeune fille lui avait prêté.

Le magicien le prit dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. Le livre se recouvrit d'une puissante lumière. L'ouvrage s'envola devant lui et s'ouvrit. Les pages se mirent à tourner à un rythme effréné, puis enveloppèrent le vieil homme.

L'espace autour de lui changea. Gandalf ferma les yeux, concentrant toute sa magie. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, les pages retournèrent dans le livre, qui tomba sur le sol.

L'espace avait changé. Gandalf n'était plus dans sa tente, mais dans un endroit cher au cœur d'Alice : une chambre d'hôpital à Londres.

Il faisait nuit, mais la lumière de la lune éclairait le seul objet meublant réellement la pièce : le lit où dormait une femme.

S'approchant, Gandalf eut un pincement de cœur. Pas de doute, cette jeune femme était bien la mère d'Alice, elle avait les mêmes cheveux roux, et le même nez mutin.

Elle dormait d'un sommeil agité. Gandalf aurait aimé la réveiller, lui parler, la réconforter au sujet de sa fille. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait même pas le droit d'être là, il avait commis un terrible sacrilège en osant quitter la Terre du Milieu pendant un instant.

Mais par amitié pour Alice, il voulait s'assurer que la mère de la jeune fille se portait bien. Aussi, depuis la nuit où Alice lui avait donné ce livre d'histoire, il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour venir dans ce monde. Chaque nuit, il venait la voir lorsqu'elle dormait. Et chaque nuit, il lui apportait un peu de réconfort par sa présence et son attention.

Hélas, le résultat n'était guère satisfaisant. Elle portait un masque respiratoire, des perfusions étaient plantées dans ses bras maigrelets.

Lentement, le vieil homme tendit la main et caressa la joue pâle de la jeune femme.

_Tenez bon, jeune dame… Votre fille se bat pour vous, elle reviendra. Je vous en fais la promesse : un jour, vous serez réunies ! _

Il attendit encore un instant, puis il se retourna et ouvrit le livre pour retourner dans son monde, quand une voix se dressa dans son dos.

« Combien de temps ? »

Sous la surprise, Gandalf faillit lâcher le livre. Il se retourna, et vit que la jeune femme le regardait de ses yeux verts.

« Combien de temps encore allez-vous venir me voir, en secret, chaque nuit ? »

Gandalf inspira profondément pour reprendre contenance, puis il ôta son chapeau et s'inclina.

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, pardonnez-moi. Je suis… Gandalf, un ami d'Alice. »

« Je sais. »

Gandalf haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Levant le bras, la jeune femme ôta son masque respiratoire et poursuivit :

« Je vois tout… dans mes rêves. Étant sans cesse sous anesthésiants ou assommée par la douleur, je m'isole dans mes pensées, dans un monde sombre, mais empli de vérité. Et je vois Alice, dans mes rêves. Je sais tout, Gandalf. L'Arkenstone… Elle brille pour tous ceux qu'Alice aime, et je fais partie de ces gens. »

Gandalf sourit.

« Je comprends d'où Alice tire sa force. »

La jeune femme fit « non » de la tête.

« Je ne suis pas forte. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne suis même pas sûre de survivre à tout ça. »

Gandalf prit les mains de la mère dans la sienne.

« Alice ne me permettrait pas de vous laisser mourir ! Si j'en avais le pouvoir, je vous soignerais, ma dame ! »

« Je sais… Mais vous ne devriez pas laisser Alice faire les choses à votre place. Vous l'avez laissée parler, vous l'avez laissée vous sermonner pour la mettre à l'épreuve, et la faire partir pour aller parler à Thorïn, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que vous avez honte, vous vous imaginez que tout ce qui se passe maintenant, cette guerre qui se prépare, vous jugez que cela est de votre faute, parce que vous avez dit aux nains de partir avec Bilbon à la Montagne Solitaire. Aidez-la, Gandalf. Faites-le pour moi, qui ne peux pas être à ses côtés pour la soutenir. »

Gandalf, qui avait paru surpris au début du discours de la jeune femme, sourit. Se penchant, il baisa la main de la jeune femme, puis se redressa et remit son chapeau sur sa tête.

« Et vous, vous avez tort de vous juger incapable d'aider, ma dame. Vos paroles m'ont réconforté. Au revoir, guérissez vite ! »

Souriant, la jeune femme le regarda disparaître dans un nuage de feuilles et d'étoiles. Puis elle se tourna vers la lune, et murmura :

« Bonne chance… mon enfant. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alice se retourna brusquement. Fuin, à ses côtés, lui demanda :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Heu, non… Rien. »

_Étrange… L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru entendre la voix de ma mère ! _

Elle se ravisa. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Plus tard. La jeune fille et tous ses compagnons étaient enfin arrivés devant la porte de la Montagne Solitaire. Elle vit Thorïn au sommet, qui la toisait.

Inspirant profondément, la jeune fille s'approcha.

« Es-tu venue te joindre à mon peuple pour combattre les voleurs, Alice ? Ou pour te plaindre et me demander de l'or, comme cet ignoble cambrioleur ? » dit Thorïn.

« Je suis venue pour parler à un ami avec lequel j'ai fait un bout de voyage », dit Alice.

Le nain haussa un sourcil.

« Si tu es une amie, prouve-le moi, en me rendant le bracelet que tu portes. »

La jeune fille serra les poings.

« Impossible. Ce bracelet, je l'ai acheté chez moi, et je le destinais à ma mère, de toute façon ! Pour l'aider à guérir, en la réconfortant. »

Thorïn émit un ricanement méprisant.

« Tu es donc comme tous les autres. Ah, petite hypocrite ! Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Me prendre tout mon or pour payer les meilleurs guérisseurs afin qu'ils sauvent ta mère ? Si elle meurt, je n'en ai cure ! »

Alice sentit la colère la gagner. Elle ne reconnaissait plus du tout le nain bougon, mais sympathique qui l'avait soutenue pendant son voyage.

Fuin posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Reprenant contenance, Alice dit :

« Et vous, vous jugez que l'or vaut plus que l'amitié, la joie de voyager, découvrir le monde, boire, manger, rire avec des amis, ou vivre auprès de sa famille ? Vous êtes enfermé avec les autres nains dans cette montagne, et n'en sortirez que pour vous battre, goûter au fer et au sang ! Enfin, Thorïn, vous l'avez votre montagne ! Vous êtes de nouveau le roi de ce royaume souterrain ! Même si vous donnez une partie de l'or au peuple d'Esgaroth, vous aurez toujours l'Arkenstone et les mines, que vous pourrez exploiter pour y trouver d'autres richesses. »

Les nains qui se tenaient au côté de Thorïn approuvèrent intérieurement ce discours. Depuis le départ de Bilbon, ils avaient honte d'avoir exilé leur ami, et étaient tristes que les choses aient pris une tournure aussi dramatique.

« Ces menaces ne m'effraient pas », dit sèchement Thorïn.

Alice baissa la tête. Thorïn eut un léger sourire mesquin. Avait-il enfin cloué le bec à cette petite humaine présomptueuse.

Soudain, Alice leva les yeux. Même de loin, Thorïn cilla. Les beaux yeux vers de la jeune fille étaient en larmes, et brillaient de colère.

« Et vous vouliez devenir roi… Vous n'avez rien d'un roi ! VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UNE BANDE DE SALES NAINS ! ÉGOÏSTES ! RADINS ET STUPIDES ! »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans toute la montagne. Les enfants elfes, Ithilwen, Thoron, Bilbon, les nains dans la montagne et Thorïn se figèrent, choqués par les paroles de la jeune fille.

Alice fit mine de s'en aller, quand elle se tourna une dernière fois et, en tendant le doigt vers Thorïn, elle dit :

« Je croyais avoir trouvé l'espoir en découvrant l'existence de la Terre du Milieu, mais toutes ces histoires sur les nains, les elfes, les grottes enchantées regorgeant de trésors, les dragons… Tout ça, en fin de compte, ce ne sont que des contes de fées ! Je comprends pourquoi toutes ces belles choses ont disparu de mon monde. Ça m'afflige de penser que vous disparaîtrez, vous aussi, vous que j'aimais comme un ami ! »

Puis elle s'enfuit, loin de tous, vers la forêt. Elle courut un long moment, laissant derrière elle une traînée de larmes scintillant comme des diamants.

Arrivée près d'un petit bois, elle se blottit contre un arbre et continua de pleurer.

Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Se retournant, elle reconnut la personne.

« Gandalf… »

Le magicien la poussa contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Il avait assisté à la discussion de loin, et il avait été choqué lui aussi, mais surtout blessé en réalisant la douleur dans les propos de la jeune fille.

« Je ne peux sauver personne ! J'ai eu tort. J'ai dit des paroles dans le vent ! »

« Non, Alice. Tu as réussi à toucher Thorïn avec tes mots. Sa décision ne changera peut-être pas, ou peut-être que si. Mais tes paroles l'ont atteint. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. »

Fuin accourut, l'air essoufflé.

« Alice… Gandalf ! Les nains du peuple de Daïn… Ils arrivent ! La guerre… va commencer ! »

Alice se crispa. Oh non ! Déjà ?

« Alors, il est temps, dit Gandalf sur un ton solennel. Alice… Prends ceci. »

Il sortit de son sac un objet enveloppé dans du tissu. Alice reconnut tout de suite le volume de la chose.

Le magicien lui remit l'Arkenstone, puis se dirigea vers le camp, sans lui accorder un regard de plus.

Alice sourit, et pressa fort l'Arkenstone contre son cœur. Le diamant à son bracelet émit un éclat puissant, comme l'espoir qui revint dans le cœur de l'adolescente.


	20. Même une petite lueur…

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Même une petite lueur…**

_DISCLAIMER : L'histoire de « Bilbo le Hobbit » et tout ce qui se rattache au Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à Tolkien ! Mais Alice, Fuin, Faun, Fëa, Thoron, Ithilwen, Gil, Ellan, Mélian et Oélian sont le fruit de mon imagination. _

_Ce chapitre a été le plus long, le plus dur et le plus beau à écrire en même temps, pour moi. J'espère vraiment que vous l'apprécierez. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Alice revint en courant au camp. Les hommes sortaient des tentes, enfilant prestement leurs armures, sellant leurs chevaux et s'équipant de leurs armes.

Certains jetaient rapidement de l'eau sur des feux encore allumés la nuit dernière. On déballait les tentes à la va vite, tout le monde s'affairait pour partir au combat.

Dans toute cette nuée, une jeune fille rousse et un groupe d'enfants aux yeux dorés courraient vers une tente bien précise : la leur.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'assirent en cercle, Alice et Fuin au centre. La jeune fille posa le paquet devant ses genoux.

« Nous avons enfin l'Arkenstone. »

« Et maintenant ? » dit Fuin, les poings crispés.

« Il est trop tard pour s'en servir, les autres vont aller se battre », dit Fëa.

« On devrait peut-être attendre la fin de la bataille pour redevenir normaux », dit Faun.

Tous regardèrent le jeune homme. Ce dernier, gêné d'être le centre d'attention, murmura :

« Nos pouvoirs et notre force peuvent… servir à faire le bien, pour une fois. »

Il n'avait pas tort, tous devaient le reconnaître. Le sang du dragon les rendait rapides, puissants et habiles en magie. Ils disposaient de pouvoirs uniques.

Mais aussi, ils rêvaient depuis des siècles d'être libérés de cette ignoble substance qui rongeait leur corps et hantait leur esprit. Dire que la clé de leur liberté physique et mentale était enfin entre leurs mains, et qu'ils devaient y renoncer encore un moment…

Soudain, Fëa se leva et dit :

« Ça ne sert à rien de redevenir normal, si c'est pour vivre prisonnier. Je veux gagner ma liberté. Je vais me battre. »

Alice se leva à son tour.

« Moi aussi », dit-elle.

Fuin se leva à son tour, puis Faun. Un à un, les enfants autrefois prisonniers du dragon se levèrent.

Soudain, quelque chose de totalement inattendu se produisit. Alors que le dernier des enfants, Ellan, s'était levé, l'obscurité s'abattit sur la tente, avec une rapidité anormale.

Alice n'y comprit rien. Il ne pouvait pas faire nuit aussi tôt ! À tâtons, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, bousculant quelques amis au passage. Ces derniers marchèrent aussi progressivement vers la sortie, se marchant sur les pieds, se bousculant et se plaignant des coups qu'ils recevaient.

Quand enfin ils sortirent, ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia. Loin en contrebas dans la vallée, ils virent l'armée de Barde et celle de Thranduil unies face à celles des Nains.

Et dans le ciel, un immense nuage couvrait le soleil. Un vent froid et menaçant descendit pour plonger toute la Montagne dans le froid. Des éclairs déchirèrent les nuées autour du sommet montagneux.

Et du nord, arriva une chose que nul n'aurait désiré voir. Fuin fut le premier à le voir, de ses yeux d'elfe surdéveloppés par le sang du dragon. Les autres enfants le virent également : une masse noire et compacte, ressemblant à un immense nid d'insectes s'approchant à toute vitesse.

Soudain, une puissante lumière se forma entre les deux armées. Les jeunes gens reconnurent Gandalf. Que faisait-il ?

« Arrêtez ! cria le magicien, les bras levés. Arrêtez ! L'épouvante est sur vous tous ! Hélas ! elle est venue plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu. Les gobelins sont sur vous ! Bold du Nord arrive, dont vous avez tué le père en Moria, ô Daïn ! Voyez ! les chauve-souris survolent son armée comme une nuée de sauterelles. Ils montent des loups, et les Wargs sont dans leur suite ! »

Cette nouvelle ne fit pas qu'arrêter les guerriers, elle créa la stupeur, puis la confusion et la panique ! L'obscurité parut se faire plus épaisse. Les elfes se mirent à pousser des cris, les nains fixaient le ciel les sourcils froncés.

« Allons ! poursuivit Gandalf de sa puissante voix. Il est encore temps de tenir conseil. Que Daïn, fils de Naïn, vienne vite à nous ! »

Plus tard, Alice apprit que cela avait donné naissance à ce que l'on appela la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

L'armée des Nains se joignit à celle des elfes et des hommes, pour faire front ensemble contre un ennemi commun : les gobelins.

Toujours au sommet de la colline, près du camp déserté, Alice et les enfants virent les guerriers se mettre en position.

La jeune fille réalisa que parmi tous ces hommes se tenait Bilbon, en plus ! Mon dieu, le pauvre…

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, inactive, alors qu'en bas, des êtres chers risquaient leur vie !

La jeune fille passa la main sur son poignet et fit tourner le bracelet. Il était toujours là, son diamant brillant d'une douce lumière, comme un cœur continuant de battre doucement.

« Fuin… » murmura la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

Dans sa voix, il y avait du doute, de la peur. Le jeune homme s'approcha et se pencha, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Alice… Pendant des siècles, j'ai attendu de redevenir moi-même et de combattre les ténèbres qui m'avaient asservi. Et c'est grâce à toi que c'est devenu possible ! Qu'importe si je retrouve ma liberté un jour, je t'admirerai éternellement ! »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Elle regarda les autres enfants derrière elle.

« On ne te laissera pas tomber, grande sœur », dit Fëa.

« On sait ce que c'est que d'être seul », dit Faun.

« Tu ne tiendrais pas une minute sans nous », dit Mélian.

« Alors on ne te lâchera pas. Tu reviendras sur Terre pour retrouver ta mère guérie », dit Oélian.

Soudain, quelqu'un arriva depuis la vallée, marchant d'un pas rapide vers eux, appuyé sur son bâton.

« Je suis là aussi, Alice. N'oublie pas, il y a un espoir. Même une petite lueur peut vaincre l'obscurité », dit Gandalf.

« Mes amis », dit Alice, touchée.

Tous lui répondirent par un sourire, puis ils regardèrent la bataille en contrebas. Lentement, ils ôtèrent leurs épées des fourreaux à leur ceinture.

« Pour le peuple de la Montagne… et pour la Terre du Milieu ! » cria Fuin.

Les autres enfants répondirent par un puissant cri, Gandalf se joignit à leurs voix, puis tous dévalèrent la pente et se précipitèrent vers la bataille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Alice sentit vraiment la peur s'enrouler en elle comme un serpent, et écraser l'espoir. Elle n'avait jamais connu de bataille de sa vie, jamais !

Et pourtant, c'était là qu'elle se retrouvait, au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille. Le souvenir fugitif des cours d'histoire à son collège lui revint.

Elle comprit soudain, avec une terrifiante horreur, que les platitudes du professeur, ses discours flous sur des batailles étaient une bénédiction, comparée à l'horreur qu'elle découvrait.

D'abord, elle eut juste l'impression de courir, courir avec ses amis vers le champ de bataille.

Et lorsqu'elle entra en collision avec deux gobelins broyant des hommes sur leurs lances, elle prit peur. Mais en voyant l'un d'eux se tourner vers elle et lancer un hurlement mauvais, la jeune fille tendit sa dague vers lui par pur réflexe, en criant elle aussi !

Le monstre fut embroché. Un autre derrière, furieux, se rua sur Alice. La jeune fille para maladroitement une pique de son adversaire. Le gobelin, voyant qu'elle semblait peu encline à se battre, en profita pour faire une feinte. Son épée s'abaissa vers le sol et coupa la jeune fille à la cuisse.

La douleur et l'indignation éveillèrent sa colère et son envie de combattre. Retrouvant de l'assurance, elle se redressa et elle coupa la tête du gobelin d'un coup.

Puis elle regarda autour d'elle. Mon dieu, quel chaos ! Le bruit des armures, le cliquetis des cottes de maille, les épées cognant les boucliers, les flèches qui fendaient l'air, et les hurlements des elfes, des hommes et des nains mêlés à ceux des monstres ! La jeune fille avait l'impression de n'entendre rien, tant tout cela était assourdissant !

La fumée, la poussière remuée par les pieds furieux des combattants et le sang qui couvraient les corps rendaient les combattants méconnaissables. Alice avait même l'impression que certains des Gobelins étaient en fait des nains couverts de saleté. L'obscurité dans le ciel n'arrangeait rien !

L'obscurité… Alice regarda son bracelet. Les mots de Gandalf lui revinrent en mémoire.

« _N'oublie pas, il y a un espoir. Même une petite lueur peut vaincre l'obscurité._ »

Inspirant profondément, la jeune fille ferma son poing. Son diamant se fit soudain lumineux, comme un œil venant de s'ouvrir. Les combattants autour d'elle cessèrent un bref instant leurs mouvements, éblouis par cette source de lumière si soudaine.

Un cavalier Warg parmi eux parut énervé. Il sauta sur la jeune fille et la plaqua au sol. Alice perdit sa concentration. Le bracelet s'éteignit. La jeune fille lâcha son épée.

Un peu plus loin, Fëa l'aperçut.

« Alice ! » cria l'enfant tout en arrachant sa dague du ventre d'un gobelin.

Fuin, qui combattait un peu plus à l'ouest, aperçut la jeune fille immobilisée.

Sans lâcher son épée qui contrait celle d'un Gobelin, il tendit sa main libre vers le Warg. La paume de sa main émit une boule de feu comme celles que crachait autrefois Smaug. Elle vola jusqu'au Warg et le fit reculer.

Fëa accourut pour sauter sur le dos du monstre. Elle se mit à le piquer avec sa dague. Alice se redressa, récupéra son épée puis plongea vers le Warg. Ce dernier se cabra, pour repousser la petite. Sa gorge apparut clairement à Alice, qui planta son épée dedans.

La bête tomba au sol, morte. La jeune fille posa son pied sur la carcasse pour dégager son épée, puis elle se retourna pour s'attaquer à trois autres gobelins qui chargeaient. Fuin et Fëa se joignirent à elle.

La bataille était à son comble, la jeune fille ne pensait plus à rien maintenant, sinon à se défendre et tuer le plus de monstres possible.

Soudain, il y eut un fracas. La jeune fille se tourna vers la montagne, et elle eut besoin d'un instant pour se souvenir qu'il s'agissait de la Montagne Solitaire. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et les nains apparurent, parés de magnifiques armures étincelantes. Et à leur tête se trouvait Thorïn, paré d'une magnifique armure d'or. Le roi de la Montagne était là, rayonnant comme un soleil dans les ténèbres.

« À moi ! À moi ! elfes et hommes ! À moi ! Ô tous les miens ! » cria-t-il si fort que sa voix porta dans toute la vallée.

Les nains de Daïn se précipitèrent alors pour l'aider. Puis ce furent les hommes d'un côté, et les elfes de l'autre.

Les larmes aux yeux, Alice vit les treize nains, ses treize compagnons de voyage se joindre à la bataille ! Mais soudain, elle pensa à une chose : où était Bilbon ?

Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle se remit à combattre tout en essayant de se faufiler vers l'est de la Montagne, espérant y trouver le Hobbit.

Mais elle ne le voyait nulle part. Et elle avait un étrange sentiment. Soudain, elle crut entendre des cris venant du ciel. Levant les yeux, elle vit de grandes formes ailées qui venaient vers elle.

Un instant, elle s'imagina que c'était des chauve-souris géantes, ou d'autres créatures des ténèbres. Ou peut-être les cousins de Smaug venus le venger ?

Mais soudain, elle entendit la voix de Bilbon, semblant venir de nulle part.

Il se mit à crier :

« Les aigles ! Les aigles ! »

Les elfes reprirent ses cris, la nouvelle parcourut ainsi toute la vallée, redonnant espoir aux combattants.

Mais soudain, ce fut encore pire : l'obscurité se fit si forte que plus personne ne vit qui que ce soit !

Seuls Fuin et les enfants, qui avaient du sang de dragon, pouvaient encore voir grâce à leurs yeux spéciaux. Et les gobelins aussi, car ils étaient avant tout des créatures des ténèbres.

Alice regarda autour d'elle. Pourquoi faisait-il encore plus noir ? Elle ne voyait même plus son épée dans ses mains, elle ne pouvait que la sentir ! Et ce silence étouffant…

Soudain, elle entendit un rugissement, puis elle sentit quelque chose de dur et poilu heurter violemment son ventre, la propulsant en arrière. Elle reconnut l'odeur puante des Wargs. L'un d'eux venait de lui rentrer dedans !

La jeune fille heurta un rocher de plein fouet et glissa au sol, à moitié sonnée.

Fuin s'en aperçut. Furieux, il repoussa violemment tous les gobelins qui se pressaient devant lui, et fonça vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière vit les petits yeux luisants du Warg s'approcher d'elle. Elle put même entendre le cri rauque qui s'échappait de sa gueule, alors qu'il approchait. Son haleine se faisait si forte…

« ALICE ! »

La jeune fille tourna la tête sur sa gauche, et vit une forme s'approcher d'elle. Le faible éclat de l'armure dorée de Thorïn persistait même dans l'obscurité.

« Utilise ça ! » cria Thorïn.

Puis quelque chose jaillit du noir, quelque chose de blanc et beau.

Alice l'attrapa, et ne put retenir un cri. Dans ses mains, elle tenait l'Arkenstone.

Au moment même où la pierre entra en contact avec ses mains, le bracelet au poignet de la jeune fille émit une pulsation. Le diamant serti dans l'anneau d'argent se mit à battre comme un cœur, littéralement.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Le savoir ancien des nains s'éveilla en elle. Des mots jaillirent du fond de son cœur.

La jeune fille leva la pierre au-dessus de sa tête, et se mit à réciter les mots :

« _Hlasta ! Quetis Ilfirimain ! Tiro ! I Anor hílol. Hebo estel ! O môr henion i dhû : ely siriar, êl síla. Aníron Arkenstone ! Hlasta ! Quetis Ilfirimain ! Avo 'osto ! O môr henion i dhû : ely siriar, êl síla. Aníron Arkenstone ! Bado na Ennorath ! AI ! ANÍRON ARKENSTONE !_ »

À mesure qu'elle prononçait les mots, sa voix se faisait plus claire, puis puissante. Comme si le vent lui-même devenait sa voix, et qu'elle était le vent. Son bracelet se mit à briller, recouvrant tout son corps. La lumière illumina l'Arkenstone au creux de ses mains.

Un soleil parut prendre naissance au creux de ses mains. Alice continuait de parler, l'espoir et la magie enflammaient son cœur et son âme.

Elle sentit qu'elle pouvait même voler, si elle le voulait !

Pour la dernière fois, elle hurla de toute son âme : « _ANÍRON ARKENSTONE !_ »

L'Arkenstone explosa alors en un océan de rayons de lumière. Tous les Gobelins, les Wargs et autres créatures des ténèbres venues les assister gémirent et plaquèrent leurs horribles mains sur leurs visages en gémissant.

La lumière ! Ils la haïssaient !

Ils se mirent à reculer, effrayés, blessés, aveuglés. Profitant de leur faiblesse, les hommes, les elfes et les nains se remirent à combattre avec plus d'ardeur.

Parmi eux, les enfants ne combattirent plus. Ils ne regardaient que l'Arkenstone, qui continuait de briller.

Un des aigles descendit du ciel et vint prendre Alice dans ses serres, l'élevant vers le ciel. La jeune fille brillait comme une étoile, l'étoile qui s'était éveillée au creux de ses mains et repoussait les ténèbres.

« Alice ! » dit Fuin.

« Grande-sœur Alice ! » dit Fëa.

« Alice… » murmura Faun.

Les rayons de l'Arkenstone se firent alors plus forts, puis plusieurs rubans de lumière s'en détachèrent, et partirent à travers le ciel, dans chaque recoin de la Terre du Milieu.

Aussi, de nombreux Hobbits en Comté furent surpris de voir une étoile filante passer au-dessus d'eux en plein jour, et une pluie de petites étoiles minuscules tomber sur leurs champs, faisant germer toutes les graines venant d'être plantées au sol. Les enfants s'amusèrent à les attraper, émerveillés par cette pluie de diamants !

Les elfes à Fondcombe virent eux aussi la lumière et fermèrent les yeux, la tête levée vers le ciel, goûtant cette douce pluie de poussière étincelante.

Ainsi, plusieurs rayons touchèrent le Rohan, où les chevaux hennirent de joie, le Gondor où les gens virent la lumière inonder leur magnifique Cité Blanche, Minas Tirith ! Et même la forêt de Fangorn, où les arbres cessèrent un bref instant de ruminer leur colère, tant cette douce pluie de lumière les apaisait.

Au sol, sous Alice, les enfants levèrent la tête et sourirent. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux… ils étaient redevenus normaux. Il n'y avait plus aucune lumière dorée dans leurs yeux, leurs pupilles étaient rondes.

Enfin ils étaient libres.

* * *

Traduction elfique : 

_Hlasta ! Quetis Ilfirimain ! _Écoutez ! Je parle à ceux qui furent nés pour ne pas mourir !

_Tiro ! _Regardez !

_I Anor hílol. _Le soleil brille.

_Hebo estel ! _Ayez espoir !

_O môr henion i dhû : ely siriar, êl síla. _Des ténèbres je comprends la nuit : les rêves coulent, une étoile brille.

_Aníron Arkenstone ! _Je désire l'Arkenstone !

_Avo 'osto ! _N'ayez pas peur !

_Bado na Ennorath ! _Va en Terre du Milieu !


	21. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

_DISCLAIMER : L'histoire de « Bilbo le Hobbit » et tout ce qui se rattache au Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à Tolkien ! Mais Alice, Fuin, Faun, Fëa, Thoron, Ithilwen, Gil, Ellan, Mélian et Oélian sont le fruit de mon imagination. _

* * *

Alice se sentait si bien. Jamais encore elle n'avait atteint un tel niveau de puissance.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir atteint l'étoile la plus lointaine dans l'univers, la lumière la plus belle, la plus pure. Plus rien ne la troublait, comme si on avait ôté un énorme poids de son âme.

Il ne faisait pas noir, au contraire. Il n'y avait qu'une douce lumière blanche tout autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas aveuglant, cette lumière dégageait quelque chose de doux et réconfortant.

Bientôt, la lumière se fit moins forte. Alice put voir l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était une chambre d'hôpital. Elle reconnut l'endroit où dormait sa mère. Cette dernière était allongée dans un lit.

Alice eut un pincement de cœur. Son état s'était aggravé. Elle portait un masque respiratoire, et elle était sous perfusion. Le cardiogramme posé sur une table de l'autre côté du lit montrait un rythme instable, irrégulier.

La jeune fille s'approcha et tendit la main vers elle. Mais la jeune fille s'arrêta en voyant qu'elle pouvait voir à travers sa propre main. Elle était transparente ! Elle était… un fantôme ?

_Ne désespère pas, tu peux la sauver. _

Alice leva la tête vers le ciel. Qui avait parlé ? Cette voix avait paru provenir des nuages.

_Je suis là. _

Alice se retourna, et fut surprise en reconnaissant le bonnet orné d'un gland d'argent.

« Thorïn ? ! Vous… que faites-vous là ? Où sommes-nous ? Et pourquoi… ? »

Le nain s'approcha et prit doucement la main de la jeune fille.

« Je n'ai hélas pas le temps de répondre. Je t'en prie, crois-moi. Tu as encore la lumière de l'Arkenstone en toi. Utilise-la pour chasser les ombres qui rongent le corps de ta mère. »

Alice eut peur en sentant la main de Thorïn prendre la sienne. Elle était froide, glaciale, comme si tout son être émanait la mort.

Inspirant, la jeune fille s'approcha de sa mère. Elle tendit des mains hésitantes, puis les mit sur le cœur de sa mère. Elle se concentra, essayant d'appeler sa mère par la pensée.

_Maman ! Maman, me sens-tu ? Je suis là ! Guéris, maman ! Que tu sois là pour m'accueillir quand je rentrerai à la maison ! _

Mais rien ne se passa. Dépitée, Alice baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle allait retirer ses mains, quand elle vit une lumière se former sous ses paumes, et pénétrer le corps de sa mère.

Cette dernière parut se détendre dans son sommeil. Son visage se fit plus détendu, et reprit quelques couleurs. Les lignes du cardiogramme se firent plus petites et stables, signe que le cœur était apaisé.

Rassurée, Alice recula. Elle se tourna vers Thorïn, qui la gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux.

« Bien. Il est temps pour moi d'y aller », dit le nain.

« Aller où ? » dit la jeune fille, soudain saisie par la panique.

Thorïn baissa tristement la tête.

« J'ai déjà dit au revoir à Gandalf et mon cher cambrioleur, monsieur Bilbon Sacquet. Il ne reste que vous, ma chère Alice, gardienne de la lumière du Cœur de la Montagne. Je voulais seulement réparer ma faute, et retirer toutes les horreurs que je t'avais dites à la porte de la montagne. »

La jeune fille mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Lorsqu'elle eut saisi le sens de ses mots, elle mit les mains sur sa bouche, puis se rua sur Thorïn et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise.

« THORÏN ! NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas mourir ! Enfin ! Que va… que va… que vont devenir les autres nains, sans vous ? Qui sera le Roi de la Montagne ? »

Thorïn ferma les yeux.

« N'aie crainte, Alice. Bon nombre de nos compagnons de voyage sont encore en vie, et bien peu de choses ont été perdues. Nous avons gagné contre les ténèbres, grâce à toi. La prospérité qui naîtra chez les hommes, les elfes et les nains sera là pour accueillir ton réveil. Ce conte de fées… se terminera bien pour toi. »

Alice ne dit rien. Que dire face à ça ? Thorïn semblait si calme, si résolu à partir.

« Hum… Oui, c'est sûr… Tout se finira bien… Esgaroth sera reconstruite… la guerre finie… et vous… » dit-elle d'une voix hachée par les sanglots.

Une larme tomba de sa joue et toucha le fantôme de Thorïn. Celui-ci se mit alors à briller. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ils resplendissaient de mille diamants.

« Alice… J'ai un secret pour toi. »

Il tira sur le bras de la jeune fille, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis il sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Alice fut surprise en le reconnaissant. Il s'agissait de la photo qu'elle avait prise dans le repaire des aigles. Tous les nains étaient là, ainsi que Gandalf, Bilbon, le seigneur des aigles et Alice elle-même.

Thorïn regarda la photo et passa la main dessus, comme une caresse.

« Je suis heureux de vous avoir tous rencontrés. Ainsi que toi, Alice. Car j'ai compris qu'il existe une chose plus belle et plus brillante que l'Arkenstone : une âme pure et intègre, comme la tienne. J'emporte son souvenir avec moi. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'embuèrent. Puis, émue, elle jeta ses bras autour du cou du nain et le serra contre elle. Thorïn passa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de chagrin, elle n'était qu'une toute jeune humaine après tout. Mais il ne pouvait rester.

Alice sentit que l'âme du nain devenait de plus en plus chaude et inconstante contre elle, comme une flamme s'éteignant doucement dans le noir.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus que le vide dans ses bras, la jeune fille garda les paupières fermées. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule dans la chambre d'hôpital, elle ne voulait pas voir une quelconque preuve que Thorïn était parti pour de bon !

Une nouvelle voix se dressa, douce et amicale, mais puissante et emplie de sagesse.

« Il a rejoint ses ancêtres sur lesquels je veille. »

Alice ouvrit les yeux. Elle était de nouveau dans l'espace blanc lumineux. Devant elle se tenait le Valar Aulë, forgeron des dieux et créateur des nains. Ce dernier eut un sourire triste lorsque son regard croisa les yeux embués de larmes de la jeune fille.

« Ne te sens pas coupable du passé, enfant des hommes. Tu as réussi à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il part avec la chaleur de ton amitié en lui, et non le cœur durci par les diamants et l'or. »

Alice ne répondit rien. Comprenant le chagrin de la jeune fille, le Valar n'insista pas et disparut.

Une fois seule, Alice s'assit sur le sol, quoi qu'elle n'en voyait pas vraiment sous ses pieds. Il n'y avait que cette lumière.

La tête basse, la jeune fille attendit. Il n'y avait pas de bruit ici, absolument rien, pas même un souffle ni la sensation de l'air sur la peau. C'était étrange et… inquiétant, en un sens.

Alice se demanda s'il était temps de se réveiller. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se réveiller. L'idée de se réveiller pour apprendre la mort de Thorïn lui était insupportable.

Soudain, quelque chose d'humide et frais se fit sentir sur son front. La jeune fille voulut porter le toucher, mais son bras se fit soudain terriblement lourd.

Clignant des yeux, elle vit la lumière blanche devenir noire.

« Alice ! Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît. Allez, reviens », dit une voix.

Cette voix… Bilbon ! Alice cligna des yeux, et vit le visage inquiet du Hobbit au-dessus d'elle.

La jeune fille mit un moment à réaliser qu'elle était allongée sur un matelas dans une tente. Le Hobbit était à son chevet, un lange humide dans les mains, qu'il passait sur le front de l'adolescente.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, il sourit.

« Dieu merci, tu es enfin réveillée. »

L'ouverture de la tente s'agita. Une personne entra. Alice mit un moment à le reconnaître. Il s'agissait de Fuin. Mais ce n'était pas le Fuin qu'elle connaissait. Celui-ci avait des yeux bleu ciel, et au lieu de ses vieux vêtements noirs déchirés, il portait une tunique d'elfe brune et vert sombre. Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement coiffés en catogan.

« Fuin ? » dit la jeune fille.

Le garçon s'agenouilla en lui souriant.

« Je sais, même mes frères et sœurs ne se reconnaissent plus entre eux. Tu devrais voir Fëa et Faun. »

Justement, ces deux derniers entrèrent. Fëa portait une jolie robe bleue. Ses cheveux dorés avaient poussé, ils tombaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Ses yeux étaient verts, et ses joues avaient une jolie couleur rose que l'éclat de ses yeux de chat doré voilait autrefois.

Faun avait toujours les cheveux sombre, mais ses yeux étaient violets. Il souriait lui aussi. Tous semblaient légers, comme libérés d'un poids énorme.

En voyant Alice la regarder, Fëa se mit à sautiller de joie puis, n'y tenant plus, elle se jeta sur la malheureuse et la serra au point de la faire étouffer.

« Doucement ! Doucement ! Mon dieu, tu vas la tuer ! » dit Bilbon.

« Grande-sœur Alice est revenue, je suis trop contente ! » dit Fëa.

Ce furent les gémissements d'Alice qui stoppèrent la petite. Reculant, elle s'assit et prit la main de la jeune fille.

« Alors, tu me trouves comment, grande-sœur, dis ? Je suis jolie, j'ai plus l'air d'un monstre ? » dit la petite.

Alice tendit la main et caressa la joue de l'enfant. Elle était chaude.

« Tu l'es toujours, une vraie petite fée. »

Les joues de l'enfant devinrent rouges.

« Allez, laisse-la se reposer », dit Faun.

Il prit la petite dans ses bras, puis sortit de la tente. Bilbon en fit de même, laissant Fuin et Alice seuls.

« Vous avez tous guéri rapidement, bande de veinards », dit Alice.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il paraissait gêné, maintenant qu'il était seul avec elle. Juste à ce moment, Gandalf entra dans la tente. Il avait le bras noué dans une écharpe. Alice eut encore plus mal en le voyant ainsi. Même le magicien n'était pas sorti indemne de cette bataille !

« Thorïn est mort, n'est-ce pas ? » dit la jeune fille à brûle-pourpoint.

Fuin sursauta. La jeune fille avait dit cela sur un ton si… détaché !

« Oui. Comment le sais-tu ? » dit Gandalf, les sourcils froncés.

Alice détourna la tête en soupirant. Elle se disait maintenant qu'il aurait mieux valu rester dormir un moment.

« Je l'ai vu… dans mon sommeil. » Une larme coula le long de sa joue. « Il voulait me dire au revoir… avant de partir. Aulë m'a dit qu'il irait bien… »

Les épaules de la jeune fille furent secouées par ses sanglots. Elle sentit l'unique bras valide de Gandalf se glisser dans son dos pour l'aider se redresser. Il la serra doucement contre lui, la berçant comme sa propre enfant.

Elle pleura un moment, le visage blotti contre la robe grise du magicien. Enfin, lorsque Gandalf sentit qu'elle ne pleurait plus, il la relâcha légèrement.

Alice s'était rendormie. Le magicien la borda avec l'aide de Fuin, puis sortit. Le jeune homme resta seul près d'elle.

Bien plus tard, quand Alice se réveilla, elle fut surprise de voir les visages de tous les enfants au-dessus d'elle. Tous avaient à présent des yeux normaux, allant du brun noisette au vert émeraude. Ceux d'Ellan étaient bleus. Les jumelles Mélian et Oélian avaient les yeux violets. Gil avait des yeux noirs.

Dès que la jeune fille fut réveillée, tous se jetèrent sur elle en criant de joie, invitant la jeune fille dans une mêlée enjouée. Fëa avait pris cette initiative pour pousser la jeune fille à retrouver le moral.

Bien plus tard, Alice put sortir de la tente. Ithilwen et Thoron vinrent la voir. La jeune femme l'enlaça, heureuse qu'elle soit enfin revenue à elle. Thoron fit de même.

Barde et Thranduil ne vinrent pas la voir avant l'enterrement de Thorïn, car ils avaient beaucoup de choses à régler. Alice apprit que Thorïn n'était pas le seul mort. Fili et Kili aussi étaient morts en le défendant, car Thorïn était leur frère aîné.

Lors de l'enterrement, Alice suivit le cortège à travers les escaliers menant aux profondeurs de la Montagne. Là, Barde invita la jeune fille à déposer l'Arkenstone sur la poitrine du nain. Ce qu'elle fit avec autant de solennité qu'elle put. Une fois la pierre posée sur son cœur, la jeune fille hésita, puis ôta le bracelet qu'elle portait toujours au poignet. Elle le passa au poignet de Thorïn et lui murmura :

« Vous aviez raison, ce bracelet est trop beau pour moi. »

Puis elle se leva et remonta l'escalier où Gandalf et les enfants se tenaient. Elle regarda le cortège disparaître dans les profondeurs noires de la grotte, puis revenir sans le corps du nain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le soir, Alice apprit que le campement serait déménagé dès l'aube, car beaucoup avaient hâte de retourner construire Esgaroth. Les Elfes voulaient retourner à Mirkwood, eux aussi.

Assise au bord de la rivière, Alice regardait le soleil se coucher. Une étrange paix régnait en elle.

Un vent frais se leva. Alice frissonna. Elle ne portait que sa tunique d'elfe verte.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit un tissu tomber doucement sur ses épaules. Levant les yeux, elle remercia Thoron, qui lui avait passé sa veste.

Ce dernier lui sourit, puis s'assit près d'elle. Ils restèrent un moment à regarder l'eau s'écouler, puis l'elfe prit la parole.

« Ce que tu as fait pendant la bataille était extraordinaire. »

Alice ne dit rien, partagée entre la surprise et l'émotion. Elle avait presque oublié cela. Tout avait paru si étrange, comme si une autre personne qu'elle s'était exprimée pendant cet instant magique où l'Arkenstone s'était éveillée.

« J'ose espérer que tu viendras à Mirkwood avec moi et mon peuple, maintenant que tout est plus tranquille ? » dit l'elfe.

Alice eut un petit sourire triste.

« Non. Enfin… pas tout de suite. Je ne sais pas. Je dois revoir ma mère, je veux la voir guérie. »

Thoron sourit, un sourire triste, résigné.

« Je vous promets de passer vous voir, Thoron. C'est promis », dit Alice en lui prenant la main.

L'elfe serra fort la main de la jeune humaine.

« Promets-moi de revenir avant la fin d'un an, Alice. »

L'adolescente resta silencieuse, essayant de comprendre les paroles de l'elfe. Ce dernier affichait maintenant un curieux sourire.

« Avant… la fin d'un an ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je voudrais que tu sois là le jour où Ithilwen mettra notre enfant au monde. »

Alice mit un moment à saisir la portée des mots de Thoron.

« Vous… Oh, Thoron, c'est magnifique ! »

L'elfe hocha la tête, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Jetant des regards autour de lui, il se leva et tendit la main à la jeune fille.

« Rentrons, tu as encore besoin de repos », lui dit-il.

Alice acquiesça et rejoignit sa tente. Une fois devant l'entrée, elle salua l'elfe et se retourna pour rentrer. Elle tendit la main gauche et vit alors quelque chose briller à son poignet.

Elle cligna des yeux, ahurie. Le bracelet ! Il était là, à nouveau ! Pourtant, elle se souvenait parfois l'avoir mis au poignet de Thorïn.

Elle passa les doigts sur le diamant. Les nuages dans le ciel s'écartèrent à ce moment précis. Un rayon éclaira le diamant.

Un bref éclat aveugla Alice. La jeune fille crut entendre un bruit derrière et, se retournant, elle vit une petite silhouette trapue disparaître dans l'ombre. Et cet éclat argenté au bout de son bonnet, comme un gland…

La jeune fille secoua la tête et rit, sans savoir pourquoi. Oh oui, maintenant elle en était sûre, tout irait mieux ! Elle ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi. Mais en Terre du Milieu, les contes de fée régnaient. Alors inutile de réfléchir, n'est-ce pas ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps lorsque la jeune fille se réveilla. Fuin se tenait au-dessus d'elle, la secouant doucement à l'épaule.

« Alice ? »

La jeune fille se redressa en grommelant.

« Fuin ? Il est quelle heure ? »

« Environ quatre heures du matin. L'aube sera bientôt là, mais je me disais que tu devais être impatiente. »

« Impatiente ? Impatiente de quoi ? »

« De rentrer chez toi. Tu l'as bien mérité, non ? »

Chez elle… Sur Terre… À cette idée, Alice se redressa, complètement réveillée maintenant.

« Mais, Fuin… Je ne pourrai jamais revenir en Terre du Milieu ? »

L'elfe secoua la tête et lui prit la main gauche, puis fit tourner le bracelet autour du poignet de la jeune fille.

« Bien sûr que si, tu as toujours la magie de l'Arkenstone avec toi. Après tout, tu as promis à Thoron de revenir pour assister à la naissance de son enfant. Juste le temps de passer voir ta mère, et puis on retourne voir les autres, ça te dit ? »

Alice sourit.

« Alors allons-y ! »

Ils joignirent leurs mains. Le bracelet s'illumina. Lorsque la lumière disparut, les jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans une rue de Londres, face à une jolie maisonnette, devant un jardin.

Alice hésita, puis sous un regard encourageant de Fuin, elle ouvrit le portail de bois vert, et franchit l'allée fleurie.

Elle faillit sonner, puis se ressaisit. Sa mère dormait peut-être, elle ne voulait pas la réveiller.

La jeune fille prit la clé cachée sous le paillasson, et ouvrit la porte. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux chambres, quand elle entendit une voix depuis la cuisine.

« Chérie ! Enfin rentrée ? »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le visage empourpré par la joie, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Dans le jardin, assis sur la plus haute branche d'un arbre, Fuin regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Alice se jetait au cou d'une jeune femme rayonnante dans sa superbe robe d'été verte.

L'elfe leva les yeux vers le ciel et sourit.

Oui, tout irait bien, désormais.

**FIN**

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini !  
_

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Merci à Ravenhill, Meldawen, Aelea WoOd, Takamasa, Moud et Ysa666 pour avoir suivi mon histoire. Merci également à mes autres lecteurs/-trices anonymes qui suivent aussi mon histoire. _

_Laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plaît, que je sache si cette histoire vous a plu ou non. À bientôt, et encore merci. _

_Namarië._


End file.
